Under the Full Moon
by Laura-Shi
Summary: Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Rest inside
1. Another Year of Hogwarts

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silmarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima

* * *

_"I was a small boy then I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure." (PA18) _Remus Lupin** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Sighing, Jessica leaned back as she pulled out Dark Fire by Christine Feehan, which so far was a good book as she observed her two friends from her position. Alexandria, or Lexie as she preferred was sitting moving to the music she was listening from her green i pod. She was wearing a surfing shirt, with tight blue jeans and sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun as she flipped through one of Silma's books. Looking over to Silmarillion she smirked as she saw what her usually calm friend was wearing. She had a pair of loose black jeans, but the shirt was what amused her the most. It was one of the shirts that she had made for Silma for her birthday. The red t-shirt was something she had made and the written on it stated clearly in bold writing **'A GOOD FRIEND WILL COVER FOR YOU, BUT A BEST FRIEND WILL BE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IN DETENTION SAYING "THAT WAS GREAT! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!' **She had a pair of red flip flops and her silver-ebony hair up in a French braid as she was absorbed in reading the newest potion book that she got at Flourish & Blotts when they had gotten their school supplies. Looking down Jessica ran a hand down her bondage pants that she got from hot topic with the emerald and mostly black. She was wearing a tight black shirt with black gloves and a green scrunch holding up her black, with red streaks in it. Pulling out her bookmark she placed it in the book as she placed it to the side.

"So Jessica have you finally decided to tell nice, bookish, and sexy about your feeling?" Alexandria teased as she put down her magazine, as her brown eyes merrily danced.

"Stop it Lexie. Jessica will choose to tell him when she is ready without your interfering where you are not needed." Silima stated as she put down her book which showed that she wasn't reading, but drawing.

"Hey I thought you were reading...Oh, what did you draw this time Silima?" Alex squealed as she scampered over to Silima's side and promptly burst out laughing. "That is so true...I did not know you had it in you."

Putting her book down Jessica scooted over to look at Silima's newest master piece and she promptly blushed. There on the sketch book was a couple, but not ordinary pairing. It was her and her crush 'REMUS LUPIN'. There she was dressed in a beautiful strapless purple dress with black gloves and Remus was in dark chocolate robes. She and Remus where in each others arms as Remus was holding her in a possessive grip.

"Wow, Silima... that's an interesting picture, but one question what is with all the puppies on the ground." Jessica asked as she grabbed what was obviously a copy.

"Your kids..." Silima stated without emotion as Alexandria burst out laughing.

Staring at Silima, she finally noticed that small twinkle in her friend's blueish-gray eyes. Smirking she shook her head. "Very funny Silima, but you forgot to give the puppies black gloves." She teased her friend as they both bantered back and for a couple minutes before breaking into fits of giggles.

"So can I have the picture Silima? She asked her usually quiet friend.

"Sure I don't mind, I have the original put away where no one can find it..." Silima replied.

"Thanks Silima..." Jessica replied as she grabbed the picture and placed it in her folder which was full to the brim of notes, art doodles, and tips that her best friends and her had made over the years. They had started it Silma and her when they had been in elementary and Alexandria had joined in when the met in 1989 on the train where she defended Silima who was being bullied once again and not doing anything about it. They had been close and best friends, practically sisters very fast and she was glad that she had them as friends. Especially Silima who had been her best friend since Preschool when both their mothers dropped them off and it was the first time she saw someone who was to put in better words a goth, or as her mother had said an interesting woman. It had been interesting to see her friend and her mother. They had been dress completely opposite, while Silimarillion was dressed in a beautiful blue sun dress while her mother was dressed in black head to toe which made her blond hair stand out. Oddly enough in the end their mothers had become best of friends, which go to show that you cannot judge a book by its cover.

"So how do you think this year will be as interesting as last year...?" Jessica asked as her black lips curved up in a smile.

"If it is anything like last year, we will probably have a horrible, insane, idiotic DADA, Someone will break down, another person will either end up frozen or dead. Then we might have some imbecile, dunderhead first year facing off maybe a giant spider, or perhaps a mountain troll, some dementors, dragons, death eaters, three head dog, and they maybe we could through in someone who is possessed by the Dark Lord just to add some excitement. I do don't know what do you thing? Jessica? Lexie? What...?" Silima ask as she saw the shocked expressions on her friends face.

"You know Silima, I cannot say this often enough, but you need to stop channeling Professor Snape. It is so very creepy." Lexie replied as a chill ran down his spine. "That is not funny Jessica Marie... "

"Yes, it is... how many people do you know that can channel the most feared teacher of Hogwarts...?" Jessica smirked

"But, truly what do you think this year will be like this year. I hope it was better than last year. Our DADA teach 'FAKE Moody was a nut, much more paranoid than the real Mad-Eye-Moody." Lexie replied.

"Yes, I really do not want to have a repeat on that lesson on the **'THREE CURSES'** ever again." Silima replied nervously as she remembered the curses all too well as she had been subjected to two of three of them when she was very young.

"Don't worry Silima; hopefully we will have a better teacher than we did last year." Jessica replied as she knew her friends history and why she hated those curses.

"At least they can't be as bad as S...St... Stuttering Quirrell..." Lexie mock as they all burst out laughing.

"It couldn't be as bad as beauty obsessed, self loving, purple freak Lockhart." Silima weakly replied as she snapped out of her daze...

"Please, a rock would have been a better teacher than Lockhart..." Jessica stated smirking at the memory of what she, Silima, Lexie, the Weasley twins did to the idiot.

Shaking with laughter Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion paused as the tram door open. Looking over they were ready to tell cretin to scram.

"Hello, My dear ladies and are the fair Lady Chaos, Lady Quickpaw, and are beloved Lady Mithwen how are you lovely ladies fairing today." Fred and George said in union as they sat on either side of Silma.

"Our dear"  
"Lady Mithwen"  
"How"  
"Are"  
"You"  
"Doing."  
"We"  
"Have"  
"Missed"  
"You"  
"OH..."  
"So"  
"much..!"

Stifling her laughter Jessica watched as the red head twin flirted with Silima and then watched as Silimarillion became redder and redder by the minute.

"Ok, boys that's enough if Silima turns any redder she is going to pass out from lack of air." Jessica stated as she noticed that Lexie was not going to help since she was currently laughing her head off. She watched in amusement as the twin reluctantly let go of Silma.

"So, our dear Lords have you heard out who the new DADA teacher is going to be?" Lexie piped up.

"Well, we do not know about the new DADA teacher. I am afraid to say we have failed are ladies order." George dramatically voiced.

"We beg for forgiveness." Fred finished as flopped back into the back seat.

"Well hopefully he is not as bad as last year's teacher." Jessica mumbled as she pulled out her book again.

"Well we are here for a reason. Apparently Ronnikins has a crush on two of our girls and we are here to make sure he keeps his dirty paws away from you." Fred and George smirked as they saw the horror stricken looks on the girls face.

"Oh, please... dear Sweet Merlin tell me that I am not one of the girls that that pig headed little twerp likes. For all that is holy please tell me that I am not one of the girls..." Lexie rambled. "Oh, Canary Cream..."

"No, it not you... It's Lady Chaos and Mithwen" George snickered as he heard twin groans echo in the compartment.

"Oh, sweet mother of Merlin. Why?" Silima complained as Jessica glared daggers at the twins.

"What is wrong with your brother?" Jessica grounded out.

"Not quiet sure. You would think that having you tell him that you hope he burned for eternity in the worst place possible would give him a clue, but apparently that is what he likes." George gave Jessica a wicked grin.

"Ok, you two what ever you are brewing up I just want to say one thing. I... Want...In..." Jessica lips twisted as she thought of all the embarrassing things they could do to the red orb of irritation.

"You know I know a great potion that we could use and it is quiet brilliant _votre propre comédie musicale,_ or in plain English it translate to Your own musical. It is my own creation and it causes the person to make his everyday life into a musical production. So far I have gotten it to last for one whole day." Silima smirked.

"I wondered who made Tonks break out into song all day. My favorite number that day had to be 'I ripped my panties'. Who knew that Tonks could turn such interesting colors?" Jessica snickered behind her book as she remembered that day all too clearly. It now made since on why Silima looked so smug and pleased. She reminded her of Silima's element cat Glorfindel, when he chased Crookshanks right out of the Kitchen. Granger and her cat learned ywo things. One was never to mess with Glorfindel and two was never to mess with Silima, because in the end you would end up getting hurt.

"Oh Mithwen... who knew you had it in you..." Fred whistled as Lexie retold the story of what happened that day.

"You know that might just work." George thoughtfully replied as he listened with half an ear to the story. "So should I ask why Tonks was your victim Silma?"

"She stepped on little Fins tail and she was there do I really need any more excuse." Silima replied.

"Not that I am concerned. I think the pink hair Klutz deserved it." Jessica absently replied as she continued to read.

"You're only saying that, because Tonks has a crush on Remus. By the way what do you think of the book?" Silima smirked as she saw the less then noticeable blush on Jessica's cheeks.

"Mmm, you know me too well Silma, and as for the book I have to admit that it is quite good."

"You two are twisted... and Chaos stop influencing Mithwen... One of you is enough when you are out for blood, but two of you. Now that would be too much. I do not think the world could take it." Fred commented. "Well Ladies, we will step out so you can change into your robes. So until them, we will count every minute and second until we see your lovely faces again." George preached.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

As the boys exited Jessica, Silima, and Lexie quickly got their robes on as they spoke about the upcoming prank and got their stuff ready to join Fred and George outside, so they could find a carriage and escape unwanted attention. Stepping onto the cushion Silima got the carry on cage that held little Remus, and Glorfindel who were currently curled up purring up a storm.

"Hello Sweeties, did you have a good trip." Silima cooed as she grabbed the cage that held both her and Jessica's kitties in it.

"You two are evil, naming that little kitten Remus, but very funny." Lexie stated "Do you remember how Professor Snape and Lupin reacted when Silima came down with Kitty Remus cooing at him. I didn't know that Professor Lupin could turn such a color. Oh and did you hear Sirius laugh..." Lexie broke off as a dreamy look settled across her face. Both Jessica and Silma looked at each other as they stifled their laughter at the goofy look Lexie had. Anyone who was close to Lexie, knew that she was absolutely head over heals in love with one Sirius Orion Black.

"Yes, that was quite an entertaining show. My favorite part was what Professor Snape said to you Silima." Jessica smirked at Silima's blush. "Ms. Everwoods, I know that Lupin can be considered in some peoples minds ingenious, but do not be fooled by his appearance." Jessica mimicked Professor Snape.

"Now that is just creepy Jessica." Lexie shook her head while they grabbed her bag. "Come on let's go join Fred and George and find a carriage."

Exiting the room the girls joined Fred and George as they headed towards the carriages.

* * *

Flopping down Jessica pulled out her special journal which was connected to Silima's journal. She had another one that was connected to four other journals belonging to Fred, George, Alexandria, and Silmarillion. It was the only way they could communicate during class with out getting caught. Since all the journals looked very fancy note books the teachers never seemed to catch them and when they did all the writing looked like notes from class. But since Lexie, Fred, and George weren't great note takers it was up to Silima and her to do most of the note taking, which they then handed over to be copies so that they could copy them for later use.

Sighing she open the book and smirk there in italic writing was a small note from Silima.

_Jessica, it operation Snag on or off...-S_

_It is defiantly on; I will meet you in your room later to discuss the plans.-J_

_Good... are you bringing Lexie?-S_

_Yes, that way we will have more ideas on how to go about planning-J_

_Ok, better stop writing we are here-S_

_Yes, that is a good idea... now we get to watch the dreaded firsties being sorted-J_

_Uhg- The horror-S_

Shutting her journal Jessica placed it in her hand made bag that she had gotten from Silima. It was black with an anime version of Moony on the side and the Hogwarts logo on the other side on the front it had italic writing **_'GOOD FRIENDS WILL COVER FOR YOU, BUT BEST FRIENDS WILL HELP YOU HIDE THE BODY.'_** Slinging it over her shoulder Jessica got out of the carriage. And along with her friends headed into to Hogwarts and straight into the Great Hall. The first thing Jessica noticed was that the DADA teacher seat was empty. Shrugging her shoulders she took a seat between Fred and Silima as she started a conversation with them she groaned when she saw the worst pain to ever enter Hogwarts made their way towards where they were sitting.

"Hello Harry, how are you this fine day?" Silima asked as she ignored the red irratiation.

"Good Silimarillion, I was wondering if you could help with my Potion homework? I am kind of stuck on it." Harry nervously asked.

"Sure...Har..." Silima started as she was cut off by the bush girl.

"Harry, you do not have to ask her. I can help you... After all it wasn't that hard." Hermione butted in with her annoying superior tone.

"I think Bushy-head that Harry asked Silimarillion and not you. Last time I check your name was not Silimarillion. And for the record it would nice if you kept you abnormal large head out of other people conversations." Jessica butted in. Smirking at the humiliated look on Hermione's face.

"As I was about to say Harry I would be glad to help you with your potions homework." Silima smiled.

"Harry, you cannot be serious, why would you ask her. I can help you just as well..." Hermione whined.

"Because, Hermione. Silimarillion does not make feel like an idiot, because I do not understand one simple thing. Nor does she try to make herself look better than everyone else." Harry finished his speech as he sat down.

"Fine, but do not expect me to help you the next time you ask for help." Hermione stormed off and sat as far away from where Harry was. "Ronald..."

Silima and Jessica watched with satisfaction as Ron scampered after Hermione.

"Fred. George. Your brother's a whipped puppy." Lexie giggled hysterically.

"Harry, what is up with your friends... they seem even more annoying than usual?" Silima asked as she waited for the firsties to enter.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
and Hogwarts barely started,  
the founders of our noble school  
thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
they had the selfsame yearning  
to make the world's best magic school  
and pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
the whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin. _

"They found out who I had a crush on, and we had a little disagreement." Harry darkly muttered.

"Well, Harry if they do not accept who you are and who you like then they are not really good friends." Jessica stated.

"Thanks Jessica, Silimarillion" Harry smirked as he heard Lexie groan.

"Oh, no hear come the annoying firsties. Look them. Walking in their firsty way, and talking in their firsty way. Oh, sweet Merlin make them stop... the horror, the horror..." Lexie dramatically stated.

They all watched as the first years being sorted into their houses.

"Wow, is it me, or do the firsties get smaller and dorkier each year." Lexie commented.

"Yes, I have to admit that they are much smaller than the last year's group." Jessica stated as she stared at the small firsties being sorted.

As Jessica turned when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he started his speech.

"Welcome." he said. "Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! I would like everyone to give a hearty Hogwarts welcome to the returning Professor Remus Lupin and are new assistant Professor Sirius Orion Black our this year DADA teachers and with that I would like to say a few words, before we dig in to our lovely banquet: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

"Is he a bit... mad?" One of the Gryffindor firsties asked.

"Mad?" Silima piped up. "He's a genius! Best Wizard that there ever was. He defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald, and he is the only person that Lord Voldemort is scared of. But yes he is a bit mad. What?"

"You just said You-know-who's name." Another Gryffindor squeaked out.

"Of course I said his name... why would I not? If I called him that stupid title I would be giving him power over me and that will never happen." Silima replied.

"Think of it this way, If we cannot say his name then we are telling all those who have died, or been tortured by the Voldemort that their death, or sacrifices is not important." Jessica stated taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I would rather honor the victims by not showing fear in the monster that did them injustice."

"Oh, that does look good." Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor." Sir Nicholas replied

"Greeting Sir Nicholas. How was your summer?" Jessica and Silma piped up.

"It was ok my dear ladies, unfortunately I was once again denied entrance to the Headless Huntsmen."

"Very sorry Sir Nicholas. Maybe next year will be your year." Lexie piped up as she stared up at the teachers table where a certain someone was sitting.

"Wait, I know who you are. Your Nearly-headless-Nick. My brother has told me all about you." a Gryffindor first year boy excited exclaimed.

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy--" Sir Nicholas began stiffly before they were interrupted by another first year girl.

Jessica, Silimarillion, Lexie, Fred and George put down their drinks, and food to watch the yearly show. With anticipation they watched the first year girl ask the question.

"How can you be Nearly headless?"

"Like this." he said irritably. He seized his left and pulled. Off came Nicolas head and hung to the side of his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. The first years squealed and had stunned look on their faces which Nicholas took great pleasure from as the olders high five each other.

"Thanks Sir Nicholas for the show it never get old..." Silima pleasantly replied "Could you ask the Bloody Barron to make sure that Peeves doesn't bother the student when they are walking up and down the stairs. Last year we had to take a couple first years to Madam Poppy Pomfrey, because Peeves scared them so bad that they missed a step. If you can do that I will be very great full." Silima finished as she smiled at Nicholas.

"Of course. By the way Silmarillion congratulation on becoming Head Girl. I expect that you will represent our house with honor." Nicholas dipped his head.

"Yes, I will. Good eve and thank you Sir Nicholas." Silma smiled and turned to her friends.

"So Jessica, it looks like you got your wish." Silima replied.

"Yes, I do believe that this is going to be a wonderful year." Jessica smirked. "So Silima, how about we meet your rooms after patrolling tonight and we can go over our plans."

"Yes, that sounds great, and that way I can help Harry before patrolling the halls and after the meeting with the Headmaster." Silima nodded.

"I do not envy you two at all." Lexie said as she shook her head in amusement.

"Ahem--just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First and foremost the forbidden forest is forbidden, and some of our older students should remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Gryffindor house.

"I have been asked to Mr. Filch the caretaker; want to remind you that you are not allowed to use magic during classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I would like to congratulate Young Ms Everwoods from Gryffindor and Mr. Forest from Ravenclaw for making Head Girl and Boy this year."

"Now Everyone, pick their favorite tune." Said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

"Well, Jessica I better go to the meeting." Silima stated after finishing the school song. "I will speak to you later."

Jessica watched as Silima rushed off with the head boy as she followed the headmaster.

"Ok, Firsties and upperclassmen follow me as we make our way to Gryffindor tower where we will get our year speech from The Gryffindor Head Professor McGonagall" Jessica shouted of the excitement as she turned and lead the group up the flight of stairs. As they climbed the stairs Jessica was thankful that she did not have to deal with Peeves and oddly enough it went much faster then she expected as she stepped up to entrance way, which was hidden behind a portrait of a very fat lady.

"Password"

"Coeur courageux" Jessica stated as she ushered the students in, before entering herself. Smiling, Jessica entered the Gryffindor Common rooms. This was going to be her year.

* * *

**Dear READERS.**

First I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter.I would like to know what you think about it. I will be putting a link on my profile of what Jessica looks like and I am working on Alexandria and Silmarillion look like.

In every chapter I am going to put a quote from one of my favorite Characters that might have something to do with the chapter and it might not. With each chapter there will be a quote to start off with the story. This chapter was Remus talking about when he was infected and became a werewolf.

I know that I made Hermione and Ron sound like complete annoying pains in the butts. But there is a reason.

* * *

Names:  
**The Marauders**  
**Moony**: Remus Lupin  
**Padfoot**: Sirius Black  
**Prongs**: James Potter: Deased  
**Wormtail**: Peter Pettigrew: **Traitor**:** Scabbers  
****Neo Marauder**  
Harry James Potter **'Prongs Jr.'** Son of Prongs:** Not Named Yet  
****Mischievous Mayhem**  
**Lady Chaos:** Jessica Marie Wolf  
**Lady Quickpaw:** Alexandria Renee Moon  
**Lady Mithwen** (Grey Maiden/lady): Silmarillion Nienna Everwoods  
**Lord Swift Foot :** Fred Weasley: Feorge  
**Lord Sharp Claw:** George Weasley: Gred**

* * *

A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE GIRLS**

**JESSICA MARIE WOLF: JESSIE, CHAOS**  
**AGE:** 17 **BIRTHDAY: **JULY 25TH, 1978  
**HAIR COLOR:** BLACK WITH RED STREAKS  
**EYES:** BLUE  
**HEIGHT:** 5'6  
**WEIGHT:** PERFECT WEIGHT FOR HER HEIGHT  
**MAKEUP, PIERCINGS, AND TATTOOS:** BLACK LIPSTICK, NAIL POLISH (RED/BLACK/PURPLE), EARS PIERCED TWICE  
**HOBBIES, LIKES AND ACTIVITIES:** LISTENS TO MUSIC, PLAYS/WRITES MUSIC, GUITAR, PIANO, VIOLA CREATED A BAND WITH SILMA, LEXIE, FRED AND GEORGE  
**PETS:** REMUS **(ELEMENT SHADOW CAT)** AMBER COLORED CAT WITH HAZEL EYES  
**SCHOOL:** HOGWARTS, GRYFFINDOR, FIRST YEAR: 1989, Prefect

**ALEXANDRIA RENEE MOON: LEXIE, QUICKPAW  
AGE:** 17 **BIRTHDAY:** AUGUST 2ND, 1978**  
HAIR COLOR:** BROWN**  
EYES:** BROWN**  
HEIGHT:** 5'7**  
WEIGHT:** PERFECT WEIGHT FOR HER HEIGHT**  
MAKEUP, PIERCINGS AND TATTOOS:** WEARS LIP GLOSS, NONE OF AS OF YET  
**HOBBIES, LIKES AND ACTIVITIES****: **GRYFFINDOR CHASER, CREATED A BAND WITH SILMA, LEXIE, FRED AND GEORGE, DRUMS**  
PETS: **ORION (BLACK OWL)  
**SCHOOL:** HOGWARTS, GRYFFINDOR, FIRST YEAR: 1989

**SILMARILLION NIENNA EVERWOODS: SILMA, MITHWEN **  
**AGE:** 17 **BIRTHDAY: **JUNE, 25TH 1978  
**HAIR COLOR:** SILVER WITH EBONY STREAKS  
**EYES:** BLUEISH-GREY  
**HEIGHT:** 5'4  
**WEIGHT:** PERFECT WEIGHT FOR HER HEIGHT  
**MAKEUP, PIERCINGS AND TATTOOS:** SOMETIMES WEARS MAKE UP , WEARS LIGHT PERFUME OF FORGET-ME-NOT, HAS A BELLY-BOTTON PIERCING FROM A DARE BY JESSICA  
**HOBBIES, LIKES AND ACTIVITIES****: **WRITING, DRAWING, SINGING, WRITES LYRICS, CREATED A BAND WITH SILMA, LEXIE, FRED AND GEORGE, PIANO, VIOLIN**  
PETS: **GLORFINDEL** (ELEMENT CAT SHADOW), **GOLDEN WITH BLUE EYES  
**SCHOOL:** HOGWARTS, GRYFFINDOR, FIRST YEAR: 1989, Headgirl

* * *

**WORDS**  
**ingenious**: Cute  
**imbecile:** Idiot  
**coeur courageux:** Brave heart

1. _Grey_ **Mith** (meeth)- Pronouncing  
2. _Maiden_ **Wen** (wehn)- Pronouncing

* * *

**FOODS  
Canary Cream:** Chocoballs- full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream  
**BOOKS**  
Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage  
**PRANKS**_  
votre propre comédie musicale: Your own Musical  
A Potion Name I made up. It causes the victim_ to sing everything he says. It is a light color, barley noticeable to other people and can be mistaken for bubbly fizz. It has a slight fruity flavor.  
**Sorting Song **From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
According to Nearly-Headless Nick, who's been around a _long_ time as the Gryffindor House ghost, the Sorting Hat feels itself honor-bound to give due warning when it detects great danger for the school. Nick says he's heard it happen several times before, and that the advice is always the same: "Stand together, be strong from within (OP11)."  
I am sorry if you have problems with the grammar problems, I am trying to find a beta as soon as possible.  
**UPDATE:** Found a BETA: Jessica-Saki-Hanajima

Laura-shi


	2. Planing over Chocolate

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silmarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silmarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
****_"Portraits talking to you..."_**

* * *

_Marauder's Map to Snape:_ "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." (PA14)

* * *

Strolling down the hall Silimarllion made her way to her new room. Tonight had been tiring and it was only the first day back to school. Rubbing the back of her neck Silima straightened her Head girl bag as she stopped in front of her room. Looking up Silimarllion raised her eyebrow at the person, or persons in her portrait were lightly bickering. They were both dressed very elegant robes which made them look like some king, or prince. The one on the left had dark ebony hair and blue-ish grey eyes and he was dressed in emerald-silverish robes. The second male had this silver hair with deep green eyes and he was decked out in Crimson and gold of all colors. Watching them argue Silma didn't notice her friends join her until a hand gently dropped on her shoulder causing her to jump. Looking to her right Silma gave her most fieriest glare that she could muster at the moment as she looked at an giggling Lexie as Jessica stared at the door in boredom,

"Ahem, excuse me sirs. I am sorry to interrupt, but me and my friend would like to enter the room..." Silima quietly replied as she turned back to the two wizards.

_**"My apologies...my lady. I did not see you approach."**_ The ebony hair Wizard said.

_**"Greeting, my Lady... and how is our new head girl. Ah I see that you have brought friends..."**_ The Silver hair Wizard smiled indulgently at the maidens in front of him.

_: So this is our new head girl. Hmmm looks like one of your ladies Gryffindor:_ Ebony haired taunted.  
_: Be nice Sal, and ask her what she wants as her password:_ Gordic hissed.

_**"Sorry M'lady, what is your choice for your password to your rooms?"**_ Gordic bowed.

"I was thinking **_'coeur astucieux'_** for the password." Silima replied smirking at the shocked looks on the males in the portrait.

_**"Mmm Cunning Heart, good choice my dear. Will if you need any help then ask either Sal and me."**_ Gordic replied.

Silima smirked as the portrait swung open and they entered. She had heard what past head girls and boys used for passwords and promptly broke into a fit of giggles at the choices. Really with those passwords she felt sorry for the portrait that had guarded the entrance.

"Wow two founders guarding your room. What an honor." Lexie said between fits of giggles.

"Careful Lexie they might be portraits, but they still have feelings and they probably won't take what you said kindly." Jessica warned as she stepped in and stopped dead in her tracks. The room was amazing. It was dark colors with a portrait to the side that was most likely covered the entrance to the bedroom. There was a fireplace with two comfy chairs in front of it. On the side of the fire place was book shelves loaded with books and in the corner there was a desk to do homework with a small kitchen that was close to the entrance. All in all it was amazing.

"Great isn't it. You should see the bathroom Jessica. Plus behind the other portrait there is another room. Professor Dumbledore said he added it to the room, because he knew that we girl would most likely be studying late. So he thought he would add the room just in case." Silima babbled.

"Well let's get to work and we can stay the night so we do not get in trouble with any teacher namely three." Silima stated as she congered another chair and went to grab some drinks, while Jessica and Lexie took their seats.

"So what should our first step be for **_'OPERATION SNAG'_**...? Should we dress to impress? Or should we do messages?" Jessica questioned as she took a butterbeer from Silima as she continued to ponder what they should do first.

"I think that we should investigate, take notes and see what makes the three D.D.S. tick." Lexie mused. "What?!"

Jessica and Silima stared at Lexie as if she had grown a second head. They had never heard their friend actually suggest taking notes unless it was for something sporty, or something to do with a prank.

"Um... Lexie are you ok?" Jessica cautiously asked her friend.

"Yes, I am fine." Lexie absently replied. "But think of it. If we can figure out what makes them tick. What their turn ons and offs are. What makes them insanely jealous? Or what will turn them into mindless puppies." Lexie excitedly explained.

"Hmm... you know that might work. And we can get Fred and George to help us out on the plan. After all they already know who we like and that would be one less worry of having anyone overhearing on the plan." Jessica replied thoughtfully.

"We can use this room to hold are meetings as they are much more private." Silima piped up. "I think we should first right down what we know about them and then go from there."

"That is a good idea...Lets see we know that Remus is very sensitive intelligent man." Jessica piped up as she watched Silma pull out a new journal and started writing down the information.

"Sirius is very playful and the wild type. But he has a good heart, even though his temper sometime gets in the way and I think he is working on it." Lexie dreamily replied.

"Well I know that Severus is very guarded, but he is also witty, smart and seems loyal in his own way." Silima whispered as she jotted down the different information.

Silima continued as they kept on popping up information here and there. As she wrote down the information on their separate pages she couldn't help but worry that someone might get hurt along the way.

"Guys...what if this does not work? I'm in it full heartedly, but I do not think anyone could take the heart break, and humiliation." Silima quietly replied as she put her pen down.

"Silima... Don't worry this plan is going to work. We are going to conquer _**'Operation snag'**_ and we will all have little girls who will be best friends." Jessica stated as she moved close to her best friend, who although was very confident had a bad track record when it came to men.

"Yeah, by the time we have all the information and start putting this operation into motion Professor Snape will not know what hit him. None of them will." Lexie replied as they moved to the couch.

"Yeah... I guess." Silima warily smiled. "Hey Lexie did you hand over the potion to Fred and George for Operation Cinquième l'année musicienne tomorrow."

"Yep, and the Rouge Être à la tête de Jumeaux say that you truly are the Queen of Pranks Silima. They asked me to hand you this when I saw you." Jessica replied as she handed a letter to Silima and watched her friend break into a fit of laughter, which always warmed her heart. She knew that Silma had been having a rough couple years and it was rare to see her truly content unless she was in a comforting environment surrounded by her friends. That is probably why most people who didn't know her thought little Silma was a shy little book worm, which was insult to who Silma truly was.

"Anyways we better hit the bed. We have to get up at the Crack of Crazy tomorrow. Do not worry about calling anyone Silma we brought some clothes for tomorrow so we are ok." Lexie stated as she stretched and started to head to the guess room. "See you in a minute Jess."

"Hey, Jessica... lets make a pack." Silima stated as Lexie disappeared into the guessed room. "Let's promise not to do anything that will cause any kind of pain."

"Do not worry Silima. We will try to make sure that we aren't the cause of harm to anyone, but I cannot promise you fully. I wish I could Silma, but I cannot." Jessica stated as she hugged her friend tightly know that this was mostly brought on by having exhausting day.

"Come on let go to sleep you will feel much better after getting full night of sleep." Jessica led her tired friend to her room.

"Well it looks like Remus is sleeping with me tonight." Silima teased as she saw the sleepy cat curled up next to Glorfindel. Both she and Jessica shared a look before breaking into fits of laughter at the comment.

"Maybe we should buy Lexie a couple cats and then name them Severus and Sirius" teased Jessica.

"Now, Jessica that would be too cruel. Just call them Jr. and then give it to Lexie." Silma stated between giggles.

"Well I best be going. We have to be up extremely early so we can plot, plot and them watch a master piece begin to unfold. Bonne nuit." Jessica replied as she hugged her best friend one more time. "You behave Remus, or you want be getting anything tomorrow night." Jessica tried to say sternly as she burst into giggles.

"Bonne nuit, Jessica." Silma replied as she got under the crimson sheet and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hurrying done the steps the Mischievous Mayhem crew snickered and giggled as they took their seat to watch the show of today and they didn't have to wait long as the golden trio entered right after they took there seats.

"Hello, Harry..." Silima shouted above the noise as she waved Harry over to wear they were sitting. "Come sit over here, we have save seats for you and **_'Your Friends'_**, so sit and enjoy breakfast." Silima chirpy replied as she watch with anticipation as Ron groggily sat down in front of her and gulped down his drink which held the potion in it, causing his friends to gaggle and mutter gross under their breath.

"Ron, for once can you use your manners. People are eating." Hermione replied as she felt very disgusted by the sight in front of her.

"Give up Hermione..." Fred piped up

"Ronikinns will never learn his manners.." George finished.

Jessica looked up as she watched Ron's face turn red as his hair. Then when he opened his mouth to reply it happened and nothing could have prepared anyone for the most horrifying and hilarious sound that came out of Ron's mouth.

_Rubber Ducky, you're the one,  
You make bathtime lots of fun,  
Rubber Ducky, I'm awfully fond of you;  
**(woh woh, bee doh!)**_

_Rubber Ducky, joy of joys,  
When I squeeze you, you make noise!  
Rubber Ducky, you're my very best friend  
**(doo doo doo doooo, doo doo)**_

Absolute silence reined the great hall that if you dropped a pin in the room that it would echo for miles. Ron currently had both hands clamped over his mouth as he stared wide eye around until his eyes landed on the twins and his eyes narrowed. The glare was so clear and it clearly state **'fix this or else'**. But all the twins did was give their brother a blank stare. Taking his hands off again he tried to yell his frustration out, but it didn't work.

_Every day when I  
Make my to the tubby  
I find a little fella who's  
Cute and yellow and chubby  
(rub-a-dub-a-dubby!)_

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.  
**(repeat chorus)**_

And that is when it started. It was just a little snicker here and then there and a loud thud and that is when everything combusted the Slytherins started to sniggered and laughed at what was going on at the at the Gryffindor table. That was followed by Ravenclaws who started off with a discreet cough and then lost all control and burst into uncontrollable laughter, which was followed by the Hufflepuffs insanely giggles. As the Gryffindors followed last, being beat by the teacher table who tried to control their laughter without successes.

_Rubber Ducky, you're so fine  
And I'm lucky that you're mine  
Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of -  
Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of -  
Rubber ducky I'm of -  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you!  
**(doo doo, be doo.)**_

"My Weasley, please go to the hospital wing. You will get your schedule later." Professor McGonagall sternly replied. Ron nodded and as he opened his mouth he tried to clamp it shut, but to Silma glee the potion kicked in to the second notch and it wouldn't allow him to close out the song.

_I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight._

_I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real._

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!_

_Have you met my good friend Maria,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock._

_She thinks she's in love.  
She thinks she's in Spain.  
She isn't in love,  
She's merely insane._

_It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas._

_Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This is not the  
Maria we know!_

_Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature_

_I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me._

_La la la la . . ._

_I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign!_

_La la la la . . ._

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there:_

_What mirror where?_

_Who can that attractive girl be?_

_Which? What? Where? Whom?_

_Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!_

_Such a pretty me!_

_I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!_

As Ron dashed out of the Hall everyone finally controlled themselves as Dumbledore rose and raised his hand to silence the student.

"Well that is a very interesting way to start the day. Now students please wait while your heads of house hand out your scheduled. I hope that your first day will be as exciting from start to finish." Dumbledore replied as he lifted his cup to toast the students.

"Wow... that was unexpected.." Harry commented after the pregnant moment that seem engulf the Gryffidor table.

"Yes, it certainly was... Who knew that Ronnikinns could reach such a high note." Fred snickered.

"He could join the choir..." George chuckled.

"This is not funny..." Hermione hissed..."Ron could be seriously hurt. How could you pull such an immature prank like this. And on your own brother."

"Sorry, Hermione. Unfortunately "  
"We cannot take credit"  
"For this one."

"Hello, Professor McGonagall. Lovely day we are having today." Silima absently replied.

"Yes, yes it is. I hope to see the same results and achievement that I saw last year Miss Everwoods. After all it has been many years since we have a head girl from Gryffindor and we must represent Gryffindor to the best of our ability." Professor McGonagall strictly replied which lost its affect when you saw the mirth in her eyes.

"Yes, Professor. I hope you have a good day." Silima smiled brightly as she watched as a smile form on her usually strict head of house, before she continued to hand out this years schedules.

Opening her Schedule Jessica looked over it and started to compare it with Silma who was sitting next to her. It seemed that they both had Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Herbology, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes together.

"Miss Wolf, Miss Everwoods after you are done with classes today you are to report immediately to Professor Dumbledore's office." McGonagall sternly replied, before briskly retreating.

"Wow, what did you two do.?" Lexie whistled absently as she scanned her schedule.

"Nothing really. Unless he found out." Silima nervously replied.

"How could he have found out?" Lexie questioned.

"He is freaken Dumbledore, he knows all and sees all." Jessica and Silima replied at the same time.

"So what do you have this year? I have DADA, Charms, Transfiuration, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, History, and I am helping Hooch with Flying Practice." Lexie hummed as she munched happily on her food.

"Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and then a couple personal studies for our future career." Jessica and Silima both answered at the same time again.

"You know that is getting creepy, you are spending too much time with the Weasley twins." Lexie commented as she swallowed.

"Yeah, well we are really close." Jessica commented as she put a roll into a napkin and then placed it into her bag.

"So Harry what classes are you taking?" Silima questioned her young friend.

"Oh, you know... the usual. I am taking DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, History, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes. I asked Professor McGonagall if I could drop Divination and she said yes as long as I took a test on my skill in the class I wanted to drop. Apparently I am natural." Harry absently shrugged as a light ting of pink spread across his cheeks.

"Good for you Harry. If you need any help you can always ask one of us." Jessica stated as she smirked at shocked expression on the know-it-all's face.

"Yeah, too bad that I have potions first thing today." Harry glumly replied.

"Do not worry Harry as long as you do the spell, before class starts you won't have any problems in potion class." Silima softly replied as she shoved to apples in her bag and a roll as well. "Well, we must be off. First class is Herbology for us you have a good day Harry and I will see you at lunch time. Bye..."

As Jessica swung her bag over her shoulder and the Mischievous Mayhem crew trudged down the familiar path to the green house.

"So what do you think we will learn today?" Lexie piped up grinning ear from ear.

"Don't know... Don't care..." Silima grumbled as she turned the corner and exited the building.

"Oh, come on Silma. We have Potions tomorrow perk up. At least are classes won't be too hard to deal with. You two have Ancient Runes and we have Divination and we all have DADA class together after lunch, and before dinner. Today is going to be great." Lexie beamed.

"I guess you are right... will I might as will look on the bright side at least we do not have Astronomy tonight." Silima perked up as the entered the Green house.

"Ms. Wolf would you be a dear and close the door. We do not want to catch a draft." Professor Sprout kindly stated.

Reaching for the door Jessica closed it as she joined her friends to start the class.

"Today class is the start of you N.E.W.T.s and..." Professor Sprout started her lecture as she explained what they were going to do.

Sighing Jessica pulled out her notebook and started taking notes on what Professor Sprout was saying...as she looked over to Silima who was doing the exact same thing.

Today was going to be a very long day. Jessica turned back to the class she made herself focus as the class went at what seemed like snail time.

* * *

Flopping down in her chair Jessica rubbed her forehead as she looked at the glorious food. Today had been a very tiring day and it was finally over. Even her favorite class DADA had been exhausting, but she did get some good information to use.

"Tiring day wasn't it?" Lexie stated as she flopped down.

"Well at least DADA class was good for once in a couple years. I am glad that Professor Lupin is back and Professor Black wasn't too bad." Silima comment as she tipped her head back and gulped down her drink.

"Yeah that class was amazing. Wasn't it" Lexie dreamily replied as she watched Silima pulled out her notes and started coping them down in the book as Jessica whispered something into Silma's ear pointing out certain things.

"Did you hear about Ron? I heard that he hasn't stop singing yet." Fred commented.

"Yes he broke out into more songs and not even the healer could figure out what was wrong." George snickered.

"You want to know something funny Fred, George" Jessica started as devilish smirk appeared on her face.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Most of the songs he sang today were sung by girls." Silima snickered.

"You're joking right?" Fred laughed as George leaned on his shoulder clutching his stomach.

"Nope, I do believe that Baby One More Time, I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman, and It's Raining Men are sung by women." Lexie replied as she snickered between her fingers.

"I shall always remember the sound of Ronikinns singing that song." Fred snickered.

"Hey, Silima do you not have that song one of your mix cd?" Jessica innocently asked.

"Why, Yes... Yes... I do." Silma mischievously replied. "You know maybe we should have the music played tomorrow at Lunch tomorrow. I have a really interesting spell that can not be traced by another spell."

"Brilliant, Silima." Jessica whispered as she saw the golden trio minus Ron trudge in as they made there way towards them as they sat down across from Silma.

"Hi, Silimarillion..." Harry tiredly replied. "How was your day?"

"Good Harry, exhausting, but good." Silima replied as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "And how did your first day of classes go."

"Exhausting, but your idea about putting a spell around your self worked." Harry grinned across the table. "Too bad Professor Snape recognized it."

"Well did you get a good grade on your potion thought?" Silma questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I did. Not that Professor Snape said so in class..." Harry frowned.

"Do not be too resentful Harry, Professor Snape needs to keep a good front and you know the reasons." Jessica and Silima replied in unison.

"You know I have to agree with Lexie on this one. You two are creepy when you do that..." Harry cautiously stated as he watch twin grins appear on the girls face.

As the girls chattered among them selves they shared their information on what happened in each class. What it was like and how well it went today. They mostly spoke of how exciting it was to have Professor Lupin back teaching DADA and what happened in the class.

"We took notes on Dementors and the spell you use on them..." Silima commented as she spoke to Harry on what they did in the class.

"Yes it was very exciting class and I bet you will enjoy Professor Lupin and Black as the DADA teachers. They are truly a great team and work well together. You should of been there today Harry it was absolutely brilliant." Silima smiled as she saw gleam enter Harry's eyes.

"I cannot wait till tomorrow it seems that we will finally a competent teacher." Harry smirked as Silima and Jessica laughed, while Lexie choked on her drink.

"Silima, stop teaching people to channel Professor Snape, it is way too creepy." Lexie cleared her throat as she got back to breathing regularly.

"Yes, well we best be going. Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to us." Silima sighed. "Come on Jessica let us go before we get in trouble with Professor Dumbledore. Not that it will really happen."

As Jessica and Silima grabbed their books Silima reminded Harry to meet her at her room so they can go over anything that he had problems with, and Jessica told Hermione to not pester Harry about the password. Swinging there bags over their shoulders Silima and Jessica made there way to Headmaster's office.

Walking out of the Great Hall Jessica and Silima conversed about the notes and the things they observed about two of their targets so to speak.

"So what do you think that Professor Dumbledore wants Jessica?" Silima asked.

"Who knows what Professor Dumbledore would want. I cannot get into his mind and I hope I never find out how to." Jessica replied.

"I wish I was in the same spot that you were in." Silima glumly replied.

"Well hopefully he didn't find out about the fact that the prank on Ron was us." Jessica nervously replied.

"Not possible we made sure that every track and even triple checked them. Plus he hasn't connected us to any of the other hundreds of pranks that we pulled off." Silima confidentially replied.

Stepping in front of the Gargoyle Jessica and Silima paused as they then figured out that they didn't know what the password to enter the office. Cursing their luck they started to sprout off different passwords.

"Blood Pops"  
"Acid Pops"  
"Chocoballs"

That continued for a couple minutes as both girls kept on shouting out names of different sweets."

"Ahh, I give these are more complex then trying to understand Professor Dumbledore's obsession with Fuzzy Socks" Silima frustratingly replied as she jumped back when the Gargoyle started move out of the way.

"Fuzzy Socks?" Jessica raised and eyebrow at the password as Silima shrugged.

"Who knows what goes on inside headmaster's mind?" Silima dryly replied as she took step through the passage way and up steps.

Jessica shrugged as she followed her best friend up the steps and into Professor Dumbledore office. It was empty except for Fawkes who was now singing on Silma should like he always did when they visited.

"Hello Fawkes and how are you." Silima cooed... As Jessica sat down in the seat next to her. They continued to listen to Fawkes as he trilled before returning to his post.

"Ahh... Ladies... I see that you have made your self comfortable." Headmaster Dumbledore said behind the two ladies as they jumped slightly and looked at him with twin guilty expressions. "Do not worry your not in trouble... we just have to wait for a few other to show up. Now while we are wait tell me how your first day of school." Professor Albus Dumbledore asked as he sat down behind his class. "Lemon Drop, Dears."

"Thank you Professor..." Jessica replied as she and Silima took some Lemon Drops.

"Our day has been wonderful professor, we are glad to be back at Hogwarts..." Silima sweetly replied.

"Hmm... well that does sound like you to girls have fun today... Ahh boys come in, come in. Now we can get the meeting underway."

Turning around both Silima and Jessica eyes slightly widen at the men in the door, for there in the door way was none other than Professor Lupin and Professor Snape.

_**DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS**_ _hehehe_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Jessica and Silmarillion will meet up with Headmaster about the certain thing. There will be more classes and maybe a flashback on what happened in the first DADA class. Ron will be in the next chapter and there is more to the come as the girls pull the information together and start their little projects. But wait why did Professor Dumbledore have Jessica, Silmarillion, Professor Snape and Lupin to his office? _**Wi****ll you will find out that in the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Dear READERS.  
**First I hope that everyone enjoyed the Second chapter. I would like to know what you think about it. I will be putting a link on my profile of what Jessica looks like and I am working on Alexandria and Silimarillion look like.

I know that I made Hermione and Ron sound like complete annoying pains in the butts. But there is a reason. The Reason that Hermione acted like a whiny little **'B'** was, because she found out who Harry is interested in and she very angry about it for many reason. One reason is that it is not Ginny and two is because she does not like Harry's choice. There is probably more. As for Ron having a crush on Silmarillion and Jessica, is because I see him as someone who would get a crush easily and then lose it just as quickly. Don't worry the crush won't last long.

* * *

**Current Pairing for this story:**

**MAIN PAIRINGS:**  
1. Jessica/Remus  
2. Silimarillion/Severus  
3. Alexandria/Sirius

**SIDE PAIRINGS:  
**1. Fred/ not decided/George  
2. Harry/? not decided  
3. Luna/? Decided, but might change.  
4. Hermione/Ron  
5. Ginny/Dean

**Daily Routines at Hogwarts**

· The day begins with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the morning mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell signals the start of the first class at 9 am.  
· At the end of this class, there is a short break to walk to the next class after which another bell signals the beginning of the next class.  
· There are two morning classes with a break between, followed by lunch and a break.  
· After lunch, classes resume at 1 pm. It is not clear if there are one or two classes in the afternoon.  
· Supper is served in the Great Hall toward evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socializing.  
· There is no set bedtime after supper.  
· first year Gryffindors have Friday afternoon off (SS8)

* * *

**BOOKS:  
RUNES:  
Advanced Rune Translation**

**POTIONS AND HEALING:  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_** by Arsenius Jigger  
**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** by Phyllida Spore (PS5, GF10, OP17).  
**_Healer's Helpmate, The_**  
Contains a chapter on "Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions", which Mrs. Weasley consulted while trying to heal the black eye Hermione had received from the twins' punching telescope (HBP5)  
**_Magical Drafts and Potions_** by Arsenius Jigger (PS5)  
**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_** by Phyllida Spore (PS5, GF10, OP17).  
**_Asiatic Anti-Venoms_**  
potions book Harry consulted this while doing some fifth-year Potions homework (OP16).

**_EXTRA BOOKS:  
_Hogwarts: A History**  
**Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy**  
Sirius' family kept a copy of this (OP6). Hermione at some point borrowed it from Kreacher; it lists the pure-blood families that have died out in the male line (DH22).

**PRANKS**_  
votre propre comédie musicale: Your own Musical  
A Potion Name I made up. It causes the victim_ to sing everything he says. It is a light color, barley noticeable to other people and can be mistaken for bubbly fizz. It has a slight fruity flavor.

**SORTING HAT DESCRIPTION OF EACH HOUSE:**

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
_And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;

* * *

**Words:****  
coeur astucieux**: Cunning Heart- Silimarillion's password for her room. It is French and it is the combination a Gryffindor and Slytherin trait.  
**Cinquième l'année musicienne**-Fifth Year Musical  
**Rouge Être à la tête de Jumeaux** -Red Head Twins  
Good Night-Bonne nuit  
D.D.S.-Drop Dead Sexy  
cautious-Warily

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER:** 4,512 (**First Chapter will be reposted as it has been fixed**)**  
SECOND CHAPTER:** 4,558 (**Without Title, author, or author notes**)

I have found a beta so hopefully it will be easier everyone to read the story.

**purplepanties**: Thank you for your comment. Yes Ron and Hermione are a little out their normal character, but there is a reason for why they are acting this way and it will be explained later in the story. I cannot say anymore, or it will spoil surprises. I hope you have a good day.

Laura-shi


	3. Discussing with the Headmaster

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silmarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
_"Portraits talking to you..."_**

* * *

_"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ -- Severus Snape (PS8)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: **

"Thank you Professor..." Jessica replied as she and Silma took some Lemon Drops.

"Our day has been wonderful professor, we are glad to back here at Hogwarts..." Silima sweetly replied.

"Hmm... well that does sound like you to girls have fun today... Ahh boys come in, come in. Now we can get the meeting underway."

Turning around both Silma and Jessica eyes slightly widen at the men in the door, for there in the door way was none other than Professor Lupin and Professor Snape.

* * *

Swallowing hard both Jessica and Silimarillion turned back to the headmaster and relaxed in their seats as Professor Lupin took a seat and Professor Snape continued to stand their his endless black eyes barreling down into the back of the girls.

"Ahh now that you are here my boys would you like to get on with the meeting... Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered as he reached and grabbed another lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. As his eyes twinkled merrily while he watched the two groups.

"No thank you professor Dumbledore..." Remus politely answered.

"And you... Severus my boy..." Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"No, thank you Professor I wish to get along with this meeting. I have some potions to make for Madam Pomfrey and do not have time to misspend with small talk..." Professor snapped as he leaned against the mantle, His arms across his chest as his bottomless onyx eyes glaring at the offensive candy as if trying to destroy it with a look alone.

"Very well then, Let us see what should we start with...Girls do you know why you are here?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he looked over his crescent moon shaped glasses.

"No, Professor...We were told by our Head of House that you wanted to speak to us immediately after we ate. I assume that is of an important matter..." Silma trailed off as she kept her pose. It was best not make yourself look like an idiot, or guilty before you knew all the facts.

"Yes, the message was short and quite to the point..." Jessica calmly replied. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest and at the moment wish she could have the ability to detach herself from her emotions like Silma. Silimarillion was very posed and calm when dealing with situations like the one they were in, or at least she looked like it.

"Hmmm... I see..." Dumbledore commented as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. "Well my dears, it has come to my attention that you seem to be above the level of teaching in some of your classes and are not getting anything from them. This leads to why Professor Lupin and Snape are here. As I see it Miss Everwoods, and Miss Wolf if you were to remain in the classes I think you would become board and maybe disruptive." Albus paused as he held up his hand when both girls started to protest. "Now I know you are very good students, but even the best of students sometimes..." Dumbledore trailed off as he gave the two Professors a pointed look... "Anyways I do believe that we that is your Professors and I have come up with a great solution and I think that Professor Snape and Professor Lupin should explain."

Silma, and Jessica shared a look at the frustrated looks on Professor Lupin and Snape's face it was so very entertaining to watch Professor Dumbledore cause such chaos without lifting a finger.

"Albus..." Severus snarled as he watch the two seventh year Gryffindors enjoy the lemon drops with the Headmasters as their eyes seem to dance and twinkle as annoyingly as the Headmasters. It made him feel as if they held a great secret and would not be sharing anytime soon. "As the Headmaster so efficiently stated you are here, because we believe that some of the classes that you are taking will not be as beneficial for your future... and as such we believe that for your best interest that you drop those selected classes and do something more suitable with your time."

"Severus..." Remus astonishingly replied. "Jessica, Silmarillion... What Severus is trying to say is that we think that instead of taking History, and Herbology you could assist us in our classes as our personal assistants." Remus calmly replied as he smoothed his robes.

"Silimarillion for you we think that during your free time you could help Professor Snape and I while in class and during another time. It has also come to our attention that Madam Pomfrey has shown great interest in you and would also like you to help her in the healing wards."

"As for you Jessica." Severus started. "We believe that it would be most suited to help Professor Lupin, 'Black' and I in your spare time when you are not in class. It will also be very helpful if you helped during Potions and DADA classes so there are fewer dimwits causing explosions." Severus finished as his eyes bore into the girls back.

"Now my dears this is your choice, but we as your teachers believe that it will more beneficial with the out come..." Albus commented.

Looking at Silma, Jessica pondered about the idea and how it would help them in the out come. On one hand they would not be bored out of their minds, but on the other hand they did need the classes in some way or another. Looking up she stared at her best friend and they came to a conclusion.

"Professor..." Silma started off... "If we do drop these classes how will that effect are NEWTS, Especially if we need the grade toward our future profession?" Silma politely finished off as she tried to make sure that her excitement did not show. If she and Jessica did this it would be so much easier to find out what made Professor Snape, Lupin and Black tick and it would make things speed up in their plans on **_'Operation Snag'_**. Not to mention they would get to work with the men in proximate areas. The plan that had been handed over to them fit right into their own personal plans and she could not be anymore happier at the moment and she suspected that Jessica felt exactly same.

"That is an excellent question my girls, which in my opinion deserves a great answer. Now for the question on how this will effect your NEWTS. We have gotten together with your history Professor and Herbology professor. Professor Binns and Professor Sprout both have agreed that you can use your assistance with Professor Black, Lupin, Snape and Madam Pomfrey, or you can take the Newts results that you got from them when they gave you them." Albus replied as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth as his eyes twinkled at the shocked looks on Miss Jessica and Silimarillion faces.

"Professor... When did we take these tests?" Silma stumbled over choice of words as she mused over when she and Jessica possibly took these test that Headmaster Dumbledore said they had taken.

"Hmm... my dear girls do you remember last year when Professor Sprout asked you to help with the new Herbology room?" Dumbledore merrily asked the girls.

"Well, yes that was last year... in the last term, before summer." Jessica cautiously replied as her eyes widen in realization. It now made sense now that she thought of what she and Silimarillion did while working with Professor Sprout. They had helped with the planting, the observations and looking up information on each plant and the history of it. They had also done a paper on what they learned about the plants, what their history was and how they were useful to the current generation. They had a great time, but now that she looked back at it she noticed the hints and subtle things that she should have seen.

"Well that takes care of one problem, but Professor if it is ok? May I ask how being an assistant well work with our schedules and when will we start if we are to do this." Silma calmly replied even though she felt like there where many mini versions of Hedwig fluttering inside of her stomach.

"That is quiet an easy question to answer Miss Everwoods." Severus spoke up as he could practically tell where she was going with the question. Sometimes it really surprised him that Miss Everwoods was put in Gryffindor and not his house mostly because she had a lot of Slytherin qualities that showed up at odd times. "What I will need from you two is to help me with the younger students in the class, work on making sure that we have all the ingredients for class, and helping with making potions for the Healing wards. Of course those are some of the tasks that I will want you to do while working with me as potions can be very hazardous when you do not pay attention."

"Mmm, that sounds acceptable Professor...and what about you Professor Lupin?" Jessica asked calmly as she took in all the information.

"Wonderful question Jessica...well for my class, both Professor Black and I will need you to help with examples on the many spells that we will be using. We will also need help on handing out the information, and grading the test, there is all the theory of the spells we will be working with. I have only named a couple things that might come up will working with Sirius and I. We will most likely go over the basic rules after we finalize the schedule." Remus cheerful replied trying to put the girls at rest as he could sense their nervousness from where he was.

"That sounds wonderful Professor Lupin, Professor Snape...When do you want to get together to discuss the important information?" Jessica and Silma responded at the same time. As they looked at the Professor they noticed that Professor Lupin and Snape where gaping at them and Professor Dumbledore was lightly chuckling..."What!?" They both questioned at the same time.

"You my dear girl are almost as close as the Weasley twins... Now I think that we should all meet on Saturday to discuss all the plans, so I would say that you two will have the rest of the week, before you need to start your assistant job. You can go now ladies, Professor Snape, Lupin and I need to have a discussion. Have a wonderful evening." Albus cheerfully replied as he watched the girls leave the room as he turned toward Remus Lupin and Severus Snape and indicated them to sit down. "My dear boys I do not believe I excused you from this room. We need to have a little chat before you go off in your separate ways."

"Yes Professor..." Remus and Severus said as they sat in the now vacant seats as they tried not to squirm under Albus's intense glare.

"I did not approve how you acted Severus Sebastian Snape. Those girls did not need that little snipping after a long day and you should have acted like a professional... I did not find your under tone at all amusing. Miss Jessica and Miss Silmarillion work very hard to keep the respect and titles that they have earned through the years and they deserve your full respect and do not need to become a nervous wreck during class hours, or meeting hours." Albus shook his head as he turned his attention. "As for you Remus Juno Lupin you should stop giving the information at such a slow pace it just causes anxiety which is not good for either girl...Now my boys do not think that I am just coming down hard on you...I will be having a talk with Minerva as will. It is important that you have a good respectful relationship with the girls after all you will be working them in close area for a long time." Albus finished as he grabbed another lemon drop and popped into his mouth.

"Now I want you to think what I said." Albus nodded his head as he leaned back relaxing and thinking of how he would talk to Minerva. He had noticed the instant that the girls entered that they were a nervous wreck and although they were good at hiding it he was able to tell what was wrong just by scanning the outer walls of their minds slightly and looking at their emotional state. He did not like what he saw and he would have to fix this so that it would not happen to any other student again. "Well Severus, Remus I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Professor..." Remus and Severus stated as the duck out of the office.

"Hmm... Fawkes I do believe that this year will be full of surprises... what do you think my friend." Albus questioned as he hummed at Fawkes trilled happily. "Yes, I quiet agree, my friend... I quiet agree..."

* * *

Smiling Silma waved to Harry as he left the room from their study session on today's classes where she helped him with the things that didn't make since and then they took time to talk about personal stuff and relax while her kitty Glorfindel lazed around with Remus kitty grooming each other, and being cats. She loved this time she had with Harry especially as she saw him as little brother. Sighing Silma turned back as she moved to get a drink for Jessica, Lexie who had been in the spare room since they arrived so she and Harry could have their special time together which she felt was very important.

"Girls you can come out... Harry's gone..." Silma shouted as Jessica and Lexie peeked out before entering the room and flopping down on the coach.

"That took you very long time... Silma, what the heck did you two talk about out here..."Lexie blurted out as she smiled.

Pausing from where she was Silma put down the three Diet cherry cokes down as she stared at Lexie with a stern glare as she took a deep breath and shook her head. "Now Lexie you know that everything that Harry and I talk about is confidential, unless it is homework or Harry tells you.. I will not break Harry's trust." Silma evenly replied as she handed the drinks to her friends and flopped down.

"Ok, ok I will not ask you about it, but will you tell me what happened in the Headmaster's office. Maybe before Fred and George arrive with the information that they have for tomorrow. Wait where did that room come from?" Lexie randomly questioned as she finally noticed the extra door that wasn't there yesterday.

"Mmm... Headmaster Dumbledore of course..." Silma replied as if it was answer to everything.

"By the way what did the Headmaster want with you?" Lexie popped as she looked questioningly at Jessica and Silma, before she took a sip of her drink.

"Well when we arrived at Headmaster's office it took us a while to figure out what his password was and you will never guess what it is..." Jessica commented as she finished writing in the journal in her hands..

"What Lemon drops, Blood pops, Hershey's kiss..." Lexie started as she fired off more odd candy names...

"Nope, nope, nope and hell no..." Jessica commented as her eyes widen at the last suggestion.

"Then what was it? Inquiring minds want to know..." Lexie excitedly exclaimed as she leaned forward.

"Fuzzy Socks..." Silma finally commented...

"Fuzzy Socks..." Lexie stuttered out, before bursting out into a fit of giggles which soon made her lose the balance, while Silma and Jessica watch their friend with increased amusement.

"Well at least she did not have her drink in her hand when she fell over.' Jessica dryly commented as Silma snorted into her drink.

"Jessica, you have to admit it is pretty funny when you think about it..." Silma commented as she sipped on her drink.

"Yes, I do suppose once you think about it is quiet funny..." Jessica watched Lexie get up and straighten herself out as she once again sat down in one of the chairs in a flopping motion.

"So... Silma, Jessica what did the headmaster want?" Lexie finally asked as she caught her breath.

Sharing a look with Jessica, Silma and her mused over how to tell Lexie the news, for it could be taken two ways in any case. One of them could be taken in good light with Lexie fully on board, or Lexie could over react and take it as bad sign and blow up in their faces. It cold be a win-win situation, or could be a win-lose situation either way there was not easy way to tell information like this.

"Well, Lexie the good news is that the Headmaster didn't suspect us on the prank on Ronnikins and we have also been given a great opportunity..." Silma supplied as she took a long gulp of her soda.

"And..." Lexie prompted.

"Well Headmaster along with two certain Professor offered us an assistant job, well along with another colleague of course. Mind you we will have to drop out of two of the classes we are taking at them moment, but in the long run it would help us tremulously and it will also help us with **'OPERATION SNAG'** since we will be working with the guys very closely." Jessica commented as she sipped her soda and waited for Lexie's reaction.

"Wait... you are going to work with Sirius...!" Lexie squealed as she hummed... "Lucky... please tell me more..."

Jessica and Silma shared a looked a released the breath they were holding. At least Lexie didn't lose it, but then again they should have had more faith in her. Turning back to Lexie they started tell her exactly what happen when they got to the entrance to the headmaster's room and they began explaining the details on what was going to happen. They told Lexie how Remus and Severus had entered and what they talked about and how they explained the information and what they would be doing as the assistance..

"And then the Headmaster told us to meet him on Saturday so we can discuss about all the details, plus we get two more free periods this week when we would be in Herbology and History, which will give us time to strategize on what to do next in **'OPERATION SNAG'** to get d.d.s.'s, but that is only thing I could think of at the moment. It is helpful all the same and I hope it will give us the time to figure out certain things." Silma commented as she took a long drink of her soda and thought of the newest changes that had just happened in the first days back. She had been made head girl along with a Ravenclaw James Forest who she barely knew.

"Well it will be interesting having you to help in class with the professors and it will give us another way to gain information on the guys..." Lexie absently commented as she jumped when someone cleared their throat.

**_" Excuse me Ladies, but there are some gentlemen outside saying that you have asked them to come. Should I let them in?"_** Sal looked down at the giggling girls and knew that they were up to something. After all he was not one of the founders and head of Slytherin for nothing and he could tell when a girl was up to something.

"Thank you Salazar, just out of curiosity are the boys twins with red hair?" Silma innocently asked as her eyes sparkled

**_"As a matter fact yes they do... Do you know something that I do not know Lady Silmarillion?" _**Sal bantered back with the mischievous head girl.

"Well then that would be Fred and George and they are here to help with part two of 'Hogwart's musical...' and I would be most pleased if you would allow them to come in. You could stay as well why we go over information for tomorrow..." Silma offered as she watched Sal ponder before exiting the portrait and pulling Godric as they whispered to each other for a while.

**_"So you five are the reason why one of my lions was singing all day..."_** Godric smirked as he laughed at the memory of seeing the red head lion singing that day. **_"Mmmm... Well I do not know what the Lion did to you my little lioness, but he probably deserved it. I will be back in a few as I get your accomplices. "_**Godric bowed as he slipped from the painting and allowed the twins in as they hurried into the room stopping to take in the room.

"Wow...Lady Mithwen, this is a nice flat." George piped up as he scoped the kitchen...

"Do you have anything to drink my lady..." Fred questioned.

"Yes I do... George there is some soda in the fridge if you two would like to grab some for yourself if you like..." Silma shouted from the couch after putting the note book in a safe place.

"Do you have that root beer..."Fred asked as he ran into the kitchen as the girls watched with amusement when they heard a joyful yell.. Skidding back out the boys flopped down onto the couch next to Silma and her cat Glorfindel who looked up, before returning back to purring on his mistress's lap as she stroked his golden head.

"So did the Headmaster figure out it was us?" Fred and George piped up as they opened their drinks and took a long sip enjoying the cool sensation.

"Nope, but he gave a great opportunity that we will be starting next week..." Jessica commented as she went over George and Fred's notes on the second part of their prank on one **_'Ronald Weasley'_**.

"And what did he offer you two..." George questioned as Fred went over what they were going to do with Silmarillion.

"Well, Silimarillion is going to be helping Professor Snape, Lupin and Madam Pomfrey in her free study time and I will be helping Professor Black, Lupin and Snape in my free study periods. Not much to tell about it, but it is a bonus for us..." Jessica commented as she smirked at the shocked faces of Fred and George.

"Looks like you two are going to be busy..." Fred snorted as George laughed at the irony they both knew that the girls liked two certain Professors and would help them in any possibly way

"So enough about that, Let us get on with the second part of the prank Lexie smirked as she watched two happy faces appear on the twins faces.

"Ok, but what about the two founders...? No offense, but we have to be careful on whom hears us". George and Fred commented not wanting to enrage the two founders.

**_"You do not have to worry about us dear boys. We are just here to listen in to know what will happen next. The only reason you would have to worry is if you would harm one of these girls" _**Sal commented before talking with Godric

"Thank you milord's" Fred and George said at the same time as they gave the founder a formal bow and returned to talking with the girls about their plan for the next prank which would be held precisely at lunch time and start exactly when Ron entered which gave them the opportunity to not enter before Ron did which would leave them out of the spot light. The best part of this was that there would be an object similar to the video camera taping it the whole time, so they could go over it later. It had been placed in a small corner and it helped that it was only to follow and record what happened to Ron and it was so small that if you did not know where it was you would have trouble finding it.

**_"Just out of curiosity Lady Silimarillion what exactly does this new spell do? And how pray tell does it work?"_** Godric spoke up after listening to the group speak of the how they were going to set up the spell and when it was going to take place.

"That is an excellent question Lord Gryffindor... The spell that we are going to use is called and pronounced **'Ménestrel suivant' **which translates into following Minstrel." Silma started out making sure that her guardians understood what she was saying. "To use this spell you have to cast it at least six hours before it starts to work, which gives the correct amount of time for the magical trace to all, but disappear. The second part of spell allows the caster to choose what time you want the spell to start, so when the caster is reciting the words they also have to think of the time and day when they want the music to go off. Sadly we have not figured out how it to last longer than a couple months and once it is used it disappears from the body that you have cast it on."

**_"So when do we expect to hear about this spell..."_** Sal intervened.

"Most likely after lunch, since the spell should activate around twelve just as lunch starts..." Jessica smirked as she and the girls laughed at the thought of being able to see the out come of one of their new invented spells.

**_"Just minute ladies someone is at the door...I will be back to tell you who it is..."_** Godric stated as he slipped from the portrait above the fire place.

"Fred, George... I do not think this a random visit I think it might be one of the teachers go hide in the second room over there ..." Silma hissed as she pointed to the guest rooms.

"It might be wise to transform into your Animagus forms, while you're at it..." Jessica suggested as the twins scurried into the guest room, just in time for the Godric to hurry back into the portrait.

**_"Mi' ladies... there are some Professers out there what wish to come in… What should I say?" _** Godric asked as he watched the girls ponder what they should do

"Do you think you could ask them what they want and maybe draw out the truth out of what is going on here, maybe tell them that we are about to go to sleep, or something like that." Jessica questioned Lord Gryffindor.

**_"Now Lady Jessica... You shouldn't ask Gor here to do that he is too much of noble Gryffindor to do such a thing. I on the other hand have no problem doing it, Take five Gor"._** Salazar stated as he strolled from the painting with a superior air about him.

"Did he just tell Lord Gryffindor to take five...?" Lexie chocked slightly at the humor of the scene that had just played in from of them.

Before Jessica and Silma could answer they heard a loud shout from out side of the room which caused Kitties to do two things, one was for Glorfindel to jump on top of the couch and his threateningly and secondly was for little Remus to shoot from his spot and hide in Silma's arms clearly startled from the shouting. Silma and Jessica looked up with a gleam in their eye as they plotted some pay back on the unsuspected victims who had upset their familiars. They turned their heads as they saw a disgruntled come marching muttering about disrespectful Gryffindors, and how ashamed he was of someone.

**_"Miladies, the professor does wish to speak to you. And they will not take no for an answer..." _**Sal said in a huff as he muttered under his breath about the blatant disrespect that he one of the founders was shown.

"Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor would you do me the honor and allow the professors in and tell them we are not amused with the disrespect that we and our familiars have been shown." Silma fumed as she tried to calm down the shaken kitty in her arms.

**_"Yes, our Head girl we shall relay the message to the professor. We will be right back after we show the Professor in..."_** Sal and Godric bowed as they hurried back to entrance portrait.

As the girls watched and waited to give the people a piece of their mind as the door open, both Jessica and Silimarillion groaned at who was standing in the entrance as it was Professor Black, Lupin and Snape. Well whatever they wanted they were going to be scolded first for their way of trying to make their appearance.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Why are Professor Snape, Lupin and Black at Silima's room? Will they find the Weasley twins? Or will they be undiscovered. What will Silima and Jessica do to the Professor for spooking the Familiars? What will happen at lunch time with Ron? and what will happen to the girls? Just wait and see in the next chapter.

* * *

**DEAR READERS,  
**I thank you for Reading the third chapter to **Under the Moon** which is my longest HP Story so far and that is only the first two chapters, well now three chapters. I am working as fast as I can with the chapters but sometimes I am put into a pot whole.

Here is a little about the conversation with Professor Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus. Now I know this probably not happen in the book, but their is a reason for Albus Dumbledore snapping at the two Professor and scolding them. **I would tell you, but the Headmaster told me not too.** **:D**

Thank you **Sugar Highness** and **purplepanties** for putting my story on your alert list.

**FIRST CHAPTER:** 4,512 (**First Chapter will be reposted as it has been fixed**)-Again  
**SECOND CHAPTER:** 4,558 (**Second Chapter has been fix and reposted**)**  
THIRD CHAPTER:** 4, 751 (**Without Title, author, or author notes, is being Reposted**)**

* * *

JESSICA CLASSES: ****Lady Chaos** Potions, DADA, charms, Transfiguration, **History,** **Herbology**, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and then helping Professor Snape, Lupin, and Black  
**SILIMARILLION CLASSES:****Lady Mithwen** Potions, DADA, charms, Transfiguration, **History,** **Herbology**, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and then helping Professor Snape, Lupin, Madam Promfrey :Headgirl  
**ALEXANDRIA CLASSES:****Lady Quickpaw** DADA, Charms, Transfiuration, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, History, and helping Madam Hooch with Flying Practice

**REMUS JUNO LUPIN:** JUNO AFTER THE ROMAN GOD WHO IS CALLED ZUES BY THE ANCIENT GREEKS.  
**SEVERUS SEBASTIEN SNAPE:**NOT SURE WHY I CHOSE THIS MIDDLE NAME IT SEEMED TO WORK.

**LORD SWIFT FOOT:** Fred Weasley: Feorge  
**LORD SHARP CLAW:** George Weasley: Gred

* * *

**WORDS**  
**1.** **efficiently**: Throughly  
**2.** **astonishingly**: Shocked  
**3. Dimwit:** idiot  
**4. proximate:** close, direct, forthcoming, imminent, near, nearby, next  
**5. hazardous:** Dangerous  
**6. precisely:**exactly

**TRANSLATION**  
**1. Ménestrel suivant**- Following Minstrel

* * *

**CLASSES AND TEACHERS  
Headmaster of Hogwarts:** Albus Dumbledore

**Librarian:** Madam Irma Pince  
**Care Taker:** Argus Filch  
**Nurse:** Madam Poppy Promfey  
**Flying:** Madam Rolanda Hooch

**Care of Magical Creatures:** Professor Rubeus Hagrid _(Keeper of the Keys and Grounds)_ and Professor Kettleburn _(Substitute) _  
**Divination:** Professor Sibyll Trelawney and and Professor Firenze**  
****Muggle Studies:** Professor Charity Burbage

**Ancient Runes: **Professor Bathsheba Babbling**  
****Arithmancy:**Professor Septima Vector  
**Astronomy: **Professor Sinistra  
**Charms: **Professor Filius Flitwick**  
DADA****: **Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black**  
Herbology: **Professor Pomona Sprout  
**History of Magic: **Professor Cuthbert Binns**  
Potions: **Professor Severus Snape**  
****Transfiguration: **Professor Minerva McGonagall _(Headmistress)_

* * *

**Laura-Shi:** I hope that you enjoyed the this chapter. I know it took me a while for me to get up, but I was having a difficulty getttiing it going.  
**Silimarillion and Jessica:** No kidding... People have been wondering what was going to happen in the office...  
**Alexandria:** Yeah what took you so long...  
**Laura-shi:** I was on vacation...Anyways I would like to thank Jessica-Saki-Hanajima for betaing my story... and If their is any questions that anyone wants to ask I will answer them to the best of my ability.  
**Fred and George:** So please review and have a good day...


	4. Walk to the Beat

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silimarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
_"Portraits talking to you..."_**

**_

* * *

_**"You are -- truly your father's son, Harry..." --Sirius Black (PA21)  
"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer and the Ministry's put a ten-thousand-Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" (OP5)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Yes, our Head girl we shall relay the message to the professor. We will be right back after we show the Professor in..." Sal and Godric bowed as they hurried back to entrance portrait.

As the girls watched and waited to give the people a piece of their mind as the door open, both Jessica and Silimarillion groaned at who was standing in the entrance as it was Professor Black, Lupin and Snape. Well whatever they wanted they were going to be scolded first for their way of trying to make their appearance.

* * *

Calmly taking a deep breath Silimarillion observed the Professor's standing in the entrance way. They all had this fascinating aura about them that was hard not to be drawn to. Dragging her fingers gently over little Remus's fur she felt the cat calm under her fingers.

"Well Professor's do come in..." Jessica finally spoke up as she watched Silimarillion was thoroughly observing the Professor's as they step into the room. It felt almost as if she were stripping them bare where you could look into the depth of their soul. Turning back she watch Professor Snape, Black, and Lupin stepped in jumping when the door slammed shut causing the Professor's to jump slightly.

"With all do respect Professor's we were just about to head for bed. After all tomorrow will be a very long day." Silimarillion calmly spoke up as she stretcher her arms over her head taking her time, before relaxing back on the couch.

"We are sorry to intrude at such a late hour... Ms. Everwoods. We were hoping to catch you before headed in for the night." Remus polightly replied as looked around the room taking in all of the sights as he spotted Jessica sitting calmly as she took a sip of her drink his eyes lingered on her for longer than what would be considered necessary, before moving on.

"As, Lupin has stated we were hoped to catch you, before you retired." Severus spoke up as he moved from his spot and looked around, he spotted something that shouldn't have been there and picked it up. "Ms. Everwoods, could you explain this." Severus drawled as he felt a storm rage inside as the thought of this student wandering around after hours, and going were he should not be.

"What?" Silimarillion stuttered as she felt her skin pale and the only thing that went through her head was the dread of being caught. As she observed what Severus was holding she noticed that it was outer robes, Gryffindor outer robes to be precise.

"Ms. Everwoods, you and I know that you are no fool." Severus gripped a hold of the robes and stepped in front of Silimarillion, ignoring the hissing coming from the agitated cats. "Ms, Everwoods... would you kindly explain...Why Mr. Potter's robes are in your rooms?" Severus patiently waited as he watch Silimarillion's eyes shift from the robes to him.

"I guessed that Harry forgot to grab his robes on his way out." Silimarillion commented.

"And why was Mister Potter in your room Ms. Everwoods?" Severus Question as he felt a twitch start over his left eye. For some reason he did not like the idea of another boy spending time alone with Silimarillion.

"Harry and I spend a lot of time together after dinner talking and spending time together." Silimarillion absently comment as she raised her eyebrow. "Why Professor I did not know that you were worried, but I am head girl and although Mr. Master is very helpful with picking up the slack with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, he just does not seem to be to understand how the Gryffindors work, and he is apprehensive when working with the Slytherins. So I try to pick up the slack on my side."

Severus stared at Silimarillion blankly shocked at first. No one usually had the guts to state what she said to his face, but he grudgingly had to admit it that she was right. Turning to Black and Lupin he sneered as he remembered why he was here to begin with.

"Well Ms. Everwoods I will take Harry's robes and returned them to him tomorrow." Remus kindly smiled as Severus dropped the robes into his hands as if they were something putrid.

"Now for what we are here for." Remus started as he watched Severus from the corner of his eye warily of what he would do after finding Harry's clothing in Silimarillion's rooms. "We all got together this eve to speak about when you and Silimarillion should start with helping us in the classes and we have decided that instead of waiting for a week you can help us this week with the simple matters in the class. We have talked with Professor Pomona Promfrey Sprout and Professor Cuthbert Binns about having you two start a week early and they agreed to letting you out of your last classes."

"Thank you Professor..." Silimarillion calmly stated as she watched the Professor's squirm.

"Professor, although we are very thankful that you have brought this information to us.. there is still the fact that you upset are familiars..." Jessica frowned as she looked to Silimarillion and winced at the gleam in her friend's eyes.

"We apologize Ms. Everwoods..." Severus started.

"Although we appreciated you apologizing to us Professor Snape, but we are not the ones to apologize. It is Little Remus, and Glorfindel that you need to apologize, not to mention the gentlemen that guard the entrance they feel quiet miffed on how you treated them..." Silima pondered as she giggled when the men in the portrait grumbled something intelligent.

"Ms Everwoods, you cannot be serious..." Sirius spoke up his eyes widen as he stifled his laughter at Snape's shocked expression.

"Oh, but I am quiet serious...PROFESSOR BLACK... I would like you to apologize to Little Remus, the sweet thing was terrified at the racket you made, and you cause my big boy Glorfindel to have his fur to ruffle out of the place." Silimarillion smiled sweetly at the Professor's as she laughed inside at the sight before, while keeping an innocent look on the outside. Poor Professor Lupin had turned three different shades of red and as for Professor Snape he looked like he had swallowed a lemon, or two.

"We apologize... Glorfindel and..." Swallowing hard Severus mentally groan on what he was being forced to do. "Remus..." Severus grounded out.

"Now that wasn't so back was it Professor." Jessica commented as she saw the glare that was directed her way from their potion Professor.

"I am afraid that you will never get answer from him Ms. Wolf, Severus here is way to stubborn" Sirius joked with the girls.

"Will Ms. Wolf, Ms. Moon, and Ms. Everwood we best leave so you can retire for the night." Remus quietly commented. "Sirius come on we need to go over class for tomorrow. Severus I will see you tomorrow."

Jessica watched as the Professor left the room and the door closed hard after them. It had been amusing on the first step of torture that Silimarillion had dished out to Professor Snape, Black and Remus. Getting up Jessica made her way to the extra room as she peered in and motioned the twins to join her, Silima, and Lexie in the living room. As she returned back to the living room she picked up her little cat and sat down her close.

"I do not about you three girls, but that was close...Although..." Fred stated as he flopped down on the coach.  
"I do feel sorry for Harry...though he is going to be in trouble with Professor Snape, but then again when is he not in trouble..." Snicked George as he sat next to his brother.

"So tomorrow we are still on for plan **Ménestrel suivant**, right?" Lexie asked as her eyes danced merrily.

"Yes, of course we are. We are not going to let anyone stop us from doing this plan and we are going to enjoy our entertainment for lunch tomorrow." Silimarillion stated as a mischievous twinkle entered her eyes at the thought of what they were going to do tomorrow.

"So let us see Tomorrow we have double potions, double Transfiguration, and a study period tomorrow. So tomorrow we have to get into the great hall, before Ron gets into the great hall." Jessica commented as she contemplated how they would do that.

"Fred, George why don't you stay in the spare room tonight, Jessica and Lexie can stay with me tonight. That way you do not have to get in trouble." Silima suggested.

"That sounds great Silima, thanks we will owe you one." The twins stated in union as they headed upstairs into the extra room.

Looking Lexie and Silima, Jessica and the girl burst into laughter. This had to be the weirdest day that he had ever experienced as of yet and she couldn't wait to see what Silima would do tomorrow, because from the looks from it she was going to do something.

"I do not know about you two, but I am worn out and I am ready to crash." Lexie yawned as she got up and entered the main bedroom.

"Well Jess, I will clean up. Why don't you go head up for bed." Silima smiled as she started grabbing the cans and moving them to the kitchen.

"Are you sure, Silima?" Jessica question as she handed the rest of the cans to Silima. "Why don't I help you and we can talked about what is going to go down tomorrow. Most likely we will, be helping Professor Severus...... Snape during our study period and you know what that means." Jessica shared a smirk with Silima.

"Snarky time..."

Both Silima and Jessica both burst into giggles at the age old joke that they shared with each other since their first potion class. They had been the only two Gryffindor through the years that had been remotely close to getting a compliment from the snarky potion Professor. Smiling the girls went over the things that they would be doing over the next couple of days. If the boys thought that they had gotten off they truly didn't know why no one messed with them without being caught in the direct line of Lady Chaos and Lady Mithwen. Remus and Severus might be the ones that they wanted, but no one messed with their familiars and got away with it. Not even the ones they felt truly connected to.

* * *

The next morning had been hectic to start with and they had almost missed breakfast as they made their way through halls after starting off late. Silimarillion and Jessica winced as they remembered running into two certain Professor's quiet literally as they had gotten up they had gone from flushed to ice white. Poor Silima as much as she was smart had started stuttering and hyperventilating, until Jessica had calmed her down. It had only been amusing for a few seconds until she remembered how badly that Silima acted when cornered. Thankfully they had been able to move swiftly and get to great hall before they had gotten into too much trouble.

Opening her eyes Silimarillion looked around the transfiguration room as she listened to Professor McGonagall go over the homework that would be due next time that they met. As the class was almost done, Silima felt even more impatient on getting out of class and making it to the great hall for lunch. As she already finished the class assignment and had written up most of the written work with Jessica she waited for Professor McGonagall to release the class. Opening her special journal she smirked at the comment.

_'Ready for lunch time.' - J_

_'You better believe it... Where is Lord Swift Foot and Sharp Claw'-S_

_'I believe they are just finish up with the spell...lol...' -J_

_'Uh, oh... Professor is coming look busy'-S_

Silimarillion shut her book quickly as she looked up to be face to face with their strict Professor.

"Hello, Professor can we help you with anything." Jessica intervened as she looked at her professor with hopefully an innocent look on her face.

"Mmm, Miss Everwoods and Wolf are you done with the activity of day." Professor McGonagall asked as she peered over her spectacles at two of her top students.

"Yes, Professor..." Jessica and Silima chorused as they watched the professor look over their projects which was to change a couple rocks into something else. Jessica had made a gothic miniature size table with a deep blood read table cloth, while Silima had made a tea set that had been placed on the miniature gothic table.

"Good job girls... You made something practical and useful. You have full credit today." Professor McGonagall nodded her head as she looked around the room. "Well class today was productive and remember I expect to have your work finished by the next class. You may leave."

Standing up Jessica shrunk the joined project and handed it to Silima who put a cushion charm on it and placed it in a protective bock, before putting into her bag. As she and Silima shared a look, before they zoomed out of the room and down the stairs.

Panting Jessica and Silimarillion took their seats as they finally relaxed allowing them to catch their breath as they leaned forward to see what would happen as their latest creation to take place and they did not have to wait long as the doors opened there in it was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and couple other fifth years entered and that was when it started. Quiet first but as they moved they started to gain volume.

_UH !Bad boys watcha gon,watcha gon,watcha gonna do?  
When they sudedongdong come for you?  
Let me! Whatcha wanna do? When they come for you?_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad dreams you go to school  
And that's the golden rule,So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot then you must get cool!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

There was a clatter of silver wear as the baffled Gryffindors looked around as theyhurried their steps and made it to their sets as the music continued. Silimarillion looked up and looked to the direction of the teacher's table and bit her lip at the looks on the professor's face. Professor Snape was smirking as he sipped on his drink, while their own head of house was looking around with a look of complete confusion and as she turned to the Headmaster she ducked at his looked, he actually looked shocked and yet at the same time his eyes were merrily twinkling. Grabbing her drink Silima took a long gulp of her drink.

_You chuck it down thas one,  
You chuck it down thit one,  
You chuck it down ya mother,  
And ya chuck it down ya father,  
Ya chuck it down a brother,  
And ya chuck it down ya siter,  
You chuck it down that one and you chuck it down Me!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

"So Silima, what do you think of today's transfiguration class today." Lexie asked over the music as she barely could contain her mirth as she gave Ron a side glance.

_Nobody hit ya over Break,  
Pleas stop acting over Break,  
No soldier man will give ya a break,  
Then Your eyes would give you wits Héhéhé!_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?(When they come for you?)_

_Why did you have to act so mean?  
Don't you know you're a human being?  
Born of a mother with the love of a father,  
Reflexion comes and reflexion goes,  
I know sometime you wanna let go  
hehehe i know sometime you wanna let go_

"Wonderful, I enjoyed the class activity and I found it very challenging, but at the same time I found it quiet and easy task. What did you think Jessica?" Silima smirked as she filled her plate with an good portion of food while she quietly snickered at the music in the back ground.

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Your too bad,  
your too rude,  
your too bad,  
your too rude,_

_Bad boys,bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

"Well I enjoyed making the table and cloth for the table, and I hope to use it sometime." Jessica smirked as she heard the laughter echoing around the room and shared a look with Silima, Lexie and the twins. This had to be one of their best pranks so far and as she looked at the Professor's table she noticed that the teachers where trying to hide their laughter yet not doing a very good job about it. "Looks like we are in for the long hall.. What you think Silima?" Jessica questioned hoping that her friend caught the hidden meaning.

"Oh.. I don't know Jessie... we might have to endure the harmony for a little longer.." Silima replied as she and Jessica burst into a fit of laughter.

_You chuck it down that one,  
you chuck it down this one,  
you chuck it down ya mother,  
and you chuck it down your brother and you chuck it down your sister  
AND YOU CHUCK IT DOWN ME!!_

"Oh...darn the song is done and I was so enjoying the back ground music.." Fred dramatically sighed as he watched his brother down the table red coloring become even more darker until his face matched his hair. "oh look Forge... Little Ronnikins looks embarrassed." Fred grimaced as he aggressively ate his food, while mumbling under his breath.

"Well Fred if you like the last song, then you will love the next song." Lexie whispered to Fred, making sure no one heard her as she heard the next song that was coming up.

_I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
And than the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
He said that_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

As everyone seemed to go quiet Silima, Jessica held their breath as they waited for the students, and teachers reaction to the second song that had started up and they did not have to wait that long for their reaction. It didn't take long before everyone burst into laughter at the high pitch sound that waffled through the great hall. The song was so ridiculous that it was funny and entertaining to hear around the room.

Jessica smirked as she toasted her friends while they enjoyed the music that waffled through the area in its squeakiness glory.

_I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
And than the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

_You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

_You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart_

_My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you_

_Oh, baby  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang (come on and)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

As the students continued to speak and laughed good naturally they became silence as the headmaster stood up and raised his cup.

"I would like to thank whoever gave us that wonderful entertainment for our afternoon meal. Now as lunch will be over soon I hope that everyone enjoys their afternoon classes." Albus raised his drink as he sat down.

"So Jessica, Silima what are you going to do for the next quarter...?" Lexie questioned "I am helping Madam Hooch with the Gryffindors and Slytherin." Lexie mentioned losing her joy at the mention of the two housed.

"Oh, now it won't be so bad Lexie." Silima placed a calming hand of Lexie's. "At least Ron and Draco won't be in the class."

"Yes... do you remember hearing about that group lesson. I did not feel sorry for Neville, or Madam Hooch." Jessica mentioned as she finished off her food.

"You have a point on that..." Lexie sighed as she munched on her food.

"Well we are to help Professor Snape for the next class period and then join you for the final class." Silima mentioned as she folded an apple in a napkin with a roll and put it into her bag. "It should be an memorable out come as it will be the first day we start with our work with Professor Snape." Silima looked up as she smirked as the twins winced at the mention of Jessica and her being with Professor Snape for four hours.

"Well we have the next two hours off..." Fred mentioned.  
"And we are going to be quiet busy with our work..." George mischievously stated.

"With what... your homework, or with your products..." Lexie snickered as she saw the mischievous twin looks on Fred and George face. It looked like they would be prepared for tomorrows entertainment before the day was over.

"Well we better go... It would not be good for our health if we are late to Professor Snape's class." Silima sighed dramatically as she smirked at the twins and Lexie.

"We will pray for your safe return... oh wonderful and great Silimarillion and Jessica." George dramatically voiced as he watch the girls leave for the door speaking to each other closely. The two often reminded him of Fred and him since they were so close and had a tight bond.

Severus made his way to his class room to get ready for the next class. He only had two more classes left one with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years which would be the first class for this group. He was thankful that it wasn't the Gryffindors and his own house that he was dealing with, but then again he did have that group just after first years. As he sorted through his papers and making sure that everything was prepared for the next two classes that he had. Stopping as he heard a knock at the door he got up and came around until he was behind the desk.

"Come in..." Severus curtly called out as he watched the door open and in came his two knew assistants Ms. Jessica Wolf and Ms. Silimarillion Everwoods. As they cam he watch Silimarillion very close as she turned around and closed the door. He noticed that her hair was pulled up so it was out of her face which he thought was a very brilliant idea, since it made sure that none of her hair would fall into the potion that she would make. Clearing his throat when he noticed that he had been staring at Silimarillion a little too longer than was necessary.

"Ms. Everwoods, Ms. Wolf do take a seat as I give you instruction what you will be helping me with today." Severus expressed as he watched the girls take a seat in front of his desk.

"Today I will have you two going around the class, and making sure that none of the dunderheads that most probably be in the class. You will also be correcting children with their idiotic mistakes that they might make. I do not have the time to help every student so you two will be making sure that the students stay safe and out of Madam Promfey hair, she had enough to deal with, without having to deal with a couple first year who refuse to pay attention. Do you to understand everything.." Severus firmly stated as he leaned over and looked each girl in the eye to check that they got out.

"Yes, Professor.." the girls stated in union.

"Good..now class is going to start soon and I have to go get some things from my room. I will be back shortly. Please sit next to the desk and wait for me to return to the class." Severus commented as he swept out of the room in a flurry of robes.

"So do you think that Professor Snape is going to give his yearly speech to the little firsties.." Jessica smirked as she looked at the glazed look in Silima's eyes.

"Huh..." Silima snapped out of the daze she was in.

"Wow... Silima you have it bad." Jessica snickered.

"Oh... don't tell me you weren't looking at Remus assets yesterday while we were in class." Silima teased.

"So maybe I was checking out Remus's assets and they are quiet good assets to look at. Professor Snape's assets are so bad either, if I weren't interested in Remus and knew that you were interested in Severus then there could be possibilities." Jessica smirked.

"Yes... I have to admit I am thankful for that, but we need to work on all that black... Maybe we could add some dark greens, blues, and browns." Silima absently stated.

"Or red.." Jessica mischievously commented.

"Jessica..." Silimariliion stated clearly scandalized "You and I need to try that, and if we can get Severus in Red then I will buy you that book you have been looking at."

"Any color Red?"

"Any color red, as long as you can tell it is Red"

"Well we best be quiet now the firsties have just entered the room..." Jessica dryly commented as she watch the student start to sit down Hufflepuff, next to Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw next to Hufflepuff. They were the only two house that didn't have problems with house rivalry which is what Slytherin and Gryffindor did to an extreme, or so it seemed that way as of lately.

"Where is Professor Snape...?" Stuttered an mousy little Hufflepuff girl.

"He will arrive soon..." Silima calmly replied as she leaned against the desk and no sooner had she said that then the doors slammed open and in swept Professor Snape in all his glory.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic ." Severus started as he eyed the two girls in front who had a blank look on their faces, which was hiding all emotions. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began....I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Severus paused as he gave a thorough glare around the room. It was important to him that the children new that this subject was no laughing matter and that they needed to pay attention so they did not become injured and land themselves in the hospital wing. Looking around he noticed a Ravenclaw goofing off and not paying attention and as he zoned in on him he scarcely remembered the boys name during the sorting. As he racked his brain for an answer it came to him it was Jason Master younger brother of the current head boy Alexander Masters.

"Mister Master" he started softly "Our new trouble maker, apparently you do not think that it is important to pay attention in my class."

"No Sir..." Mister Master's stuttered.

"Mister Masters What would I get if I added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus ask suddenly...

"I... I am not sure..."

"Let us try again, Masters where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Um..."

"Um... is not an answer Mister Masters.. either you know it, or you do not." Severus sneered...

"Masters, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Um.. Nothing?" Jason Masters's stuttered feeling even more stupid by the moment.

"Well at least you got it partially right... and for your information Mister Masters, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant... you got that one correct Mister Masters, but what you didn't get was that it is also goes by the name aconite. Well? why aren't you all copying that down?"

As Severus swept around the room he stood in front of the class eying the students and making sure that he had there undivided attention.

"As you can tell our head girl Ms. Everwoods and one of the Gryffindor prefects is in our class. They will be joining us as my assistants and will be helping out in other class so you will be seeing them around. You will be showing them the same respect that you show any of your other students, especially in my class. I will not tolerate any disrespect as they do have a few years of experience on taking my class. Today they will be wandering around the room and making sure that you are on task with the potion." Severus paused as he watched the students. "Today we will be making a cure for boils the instruction on the board and the material is in the back. You are to partner up with the person next to you. Will... what are you waiting for... time is wasting..." Severus snapped as he went over to where the girls where.

"Now I want you two to keep an eye on them and correct them if they need it. Do not do the potion for them..." Severus spoke barely over a whisper.

"Yes Professor.." Silima, and Jessica stated in union as they hurried off to help the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with their potions.

As Severus took a seat he pulled out a sack of papers that he had receive from the older years as he grudgingly started on some of them. Frankly some of these papers were so ghastly that he fell the need to bash his head against his desk after grading paper for an hour. Looking up he watched Silimarillion explain to Ms. Walton was doing wrong with her supplies and explaining how she should fix her ingredients so the potion would turn out correctly. Smirking he watched her for a while as he watched her pulled back an loose strand and tucked it behind her left ear. Silimarillion had defiantly change from being a small shy first year Gryffindor to a lovely young witch. Turning back to the papers Severus became engrossed with them as he started grading the papers. He was so engrossed in grading that the next time he looked up that he noticed that the class was almost over and as he placed the papers to the side he got up and started to make his rounds around the classroom checking on the students work and when he noticed that there where not as many mistakes as there usually were, which eh was quiet thankful for. Coming up from behind Silimarillion as he tapped her on her shoulder as he watched her jump slightly, before turning around clutching her chest.

"Yes, Professor snape..." Silima softly asked as she willed her heart to slow down.

"You and Ms. Wolf can leave early today so you can get your supplies for the next class I expect you to be back early so that we can go over what you and Ms. Wolf thought on how the first years did."

"Yes, Professor..." Silima quietly stated as she hurried over to where Jessica was and whispered into her what Professor Snape told her. She and Jessica then left the room to go get their extra supplies for their last class which happened to be potions.

As Severus watch the two girls leave he turned back to the class. " I want everyone who got there potion correct to bottle it and place it on my desk the Homework is on the board. After that you may all leave." Severus paused as he scanned the room. "Do not leave any of possessions in this room as I am not responsible for what might happen to them."

Going back to the desk Severus place all the graded papers in his bag under his desk as he waited for the student to fill out and they did so in a rush as most students did. Getting up Severus took is bag as he exited the room and made his way to his own private quarters. Swiftly walking through the halls he made his way to a portrait with an noble elf in it.

_**"Well hello Severus...."**_ The dark haired elf friendly replied as he observed the wizard that lived in the quarters he guarded.

"Inima de curajos." Severus spoke up as he did not have time to speak with his portrait.

**_"Namarie Potion Master, I wish you a good day."_** The dark haired elf stated from the painting as the door swung open allowing the Professor to enter as the door closed right behind him.

Entering his rooms Severus moved around as he placed the graded papers on his table and placed more papers to grade in his bag as he took out one of the books that had the perfect homework for his Newt students today. It was a mix of Slytherins, Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindors that had made the grade for his class this year and hopefully it would be much more calming this year then the years before.

Pausing he went over his possessions, before sitting down and relaxing for a bit. It gave him time to think of the changes that had been going around lately and as of yet he did not know how he should take them as a positive, or an negative. Lately he had been drawn to one of his student as she intrigue him. He didn't know what he found more amusing her dry humor, or her sweet glow that surrounded her. He found that he wanted to spend more and more time with her as time went by and he had urge to get to know more about her. From what he could tell from now Silimarillion had a big heart and enjoyed helping other students. She was also one of the only Gryffindor that he knew who would talk and conversed with his house without a ounce of hostility towards them. Getting up Severus made his way to his door as he perpared himself for another new group of seventh years.

* * *

As Severus sweep into the room he noticed that all the children where set up for the class into the class and ready to start the class.

"Well... It looks like that some of your are lucky enough to get into my Newt Potion class." Severus paused as he scanned the room he noticed five Gryffindors, six Slytherins, seven Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs. "The potions that you make in this class will be an important part of your future and I hope that you pay attention since this is the last year you will be attending, before you enter the adult world. I will be taking roll and then I expect you to write out the recipe on the board and start with your potion."

As Severus went through the names he checked them off and made sure everyone was their. Afterwords he made his round around the room making sure that everyone was doing in their first Newt potion class. Everything seemed to be going great and as he made it to Ms. Everwoods and Wolf's table as he paused and leaned over to observed how the girls were doing. "Ms. Everwood, Ms. Wolf would you please stay after the class."

Continuing Severus made his way back to the front and started to wipe away the first years homework assignment and write out what the seventh years needed to turn in for the next class. Taking his seat he started to go over the papers correcting them and writing small notes in the margins and as he continued to grade the papers he got lost in his thoughts and the next thing he remembered he looked up and the class was almost over. Standing up Severus cleared his throat.

"Well since todays Potion class is almost over I want everyone to finish up and bottle your work... The assignment is on the board and I want your summer assignments on the desk." Severus spoke up as he made his way through the room making comments on each potion and giving points. As he watched the students clean up, bottle their work and place their homework on the desk he leaned against the desk as he waited for everyone to leave the room.

"Ms. Moon, you can leave Ms. Everwoods and Wolf are going to be staying back and if you see Lupin tell him I will be by his office later on tonight." Severus curtly replied as he watched Ms. Moon give her friends a helpless look before leaving the class.

"Professor was there something that you wanted to speak to us about." Jessica piped up.

"Well Ms. Wolf...I wanted to talk about what you thought about the first day and helping the first years." Severus leaned back as the girls started talking and he listened to what they found interesting, what surprised them, and what they found annoying.

"It seems that you had an eventful day and I wanted to talk about somethings that I will need your help with." Severus calmly spoke as he organized the assignments and placed them into his bag. "I will be need you to sort and organize the materials, prepare and fix the herbs. I will also need you to help with making potions for the healing house and making sure that the students turn in the homework. Sometimes I will be at the desk and other times I will be moving around the room. Depending on the day I will need you to do some odd task at times." Severus paused as he looked at the girls. "As we become more accustom and familiar with the work around this potion class you two will be doing more difficult tasks."

"Yes Professor... I think that sounds reasonable." Silima whispered as she took in the information that she was getting. "Is there anything else that you need from us."

"No.. I think that is all...But before you leave I would apperciate if you see Lupin that I will be by this evening..." Severus nodded as he felt that everything that need to be said was said.

"Thank you Professor... I hope you have a good evening..." Silima smiled as she and Jessica hurried out of the room. Today had been a wonderful day and she learned a lot of new things that would help in the future.

"Well that was an interesting afternoon..." Jessica absently commented.

"Yes, but now all desire is to go to dinner and go work on my homework." Silima mentioned as she continued to grin, while Jessica and her talked about all they had thought about their first potion class as assistants.

* * *

Hello Readers,

I want to thank you for reading **Chapter four** as I am enjoying writing this story and I enjoy reading your reviews on what you think of the story so far. In the next chapter _Jessica, Silimarillion, and Alexandria_ will be going to a dance to celebrate **All Hallows Eve**. Of course you will have to wait to see what happens at the party and what the girls are up to. So stay tune as _Jessica, Silima, and Lexie _woo the Men of their dreams, while they prank **Ron **with _Fred and George_ and juggle their school work.

I would like to thank** SkyFirestorm** for adding my story to their alert list.

* * *

**1. JESSICA CLASSES: ****Lady Chaos**: Prefect  
**2. SILIMARILLION CLASSES:****Lady Mithwen** Headgirl  
**3. ALEXANDRIA CLASSES:****Lady Quickpaw**

**4. LORD SWIFT FOOT:** Fred Weasley: Feorge  
**5. LORD SHARP CLAW:** George Weasley: Gred

**7th Year:**  
**Day 1:** Herbology, Ancient Runes/Division, and DADA  
**Day 2:** Double Transfiguration, Study period, and Double Potions

**5th Year:**  
**Day 1:** Double Potion  
**Day 2:** Double DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and History

**1st Year Hufflepuffs/Ravenclaws**  
**Day 1:**------------  
**Day 2:** Potions after lunch

1. putrid: Filfthy

**TRANSLATION**  
**1. Ménestrel suivant**- Following Minstrel  
**2. Inima de curajos:** Courageous Heart: Romanian  
**3. Namarie: **farewell from Middle earth**_  
_**

**SONGS **  
1. Bad Boys  
2. Witch Doctor

**FIRST CHAPTER:** 4,512 (**First Chapter will be reposted as it has been fixed**)  
**SECOND CHAPTER:** 4,558 (**Second Chapter has been fix and reposted**)**  
THIRD CHAPTER:** 4, 751 (**Third Chapter Chapter has been fix and reposted**)  
**FOURTH CHAPTER:** 6, 833 (**Without Title, author, or author notes) **Longest chapter yet

~This chapter at the end focusing on Severus thoughts on Silimarillion in his private quarters for a small part it will be spoken more in the next chapter.

Please review... I do like knowing what you think.

hugs, Laura-Shi


	5. The Past Comes Back

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silimarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
_"Portraits talking to you..."_**

**_

* * *

_**_Cornelius Fudge:_ "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to wait trial!"  
"Ah" said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."  
"Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag Dumbledore!"  
"Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."  
"Oh really?"  
"Well – it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to – what is the phrase – 'Come quietly.' I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course – but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing." (OP27) _~ Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**  
"No.. I think that is all...But before you leave I would apperciate if you see Lupin that I will be by this evening..." Severus nodded as he felt that everything that need to be said was said.  
"Thank you Professor... I hope you have a good evening..." Silima smiled as she and Jessica hurried out of the room. Today had been a wonderful day and she learned a lot of new things that would help in the future.  
"Well that was an interesting afternoon..." Jessica absently commented.  
"Yes, but now all desire is to go to dinner and go work on my homework." Silima mentioned as she continued to grin, while Jessica and her talked about all they had thought about their first potion class as assistants.

* * *

Turning the corner Severus made his way through the halls as he was stuck in deep thought of the recent revelations that he had found out. He fiddled with the potion in his pocket that he was to give to Lupin tonight. In a couple days it would be the full moon as the thought crossed his mind a shudder ran through his body as he had a flash back from the experience of coming face to face with the wolf. He never wanted to go through that again when it happened, but some how he had when Potter was in third year and had put himself in a dangerous position of being killed. Thankfully for once Black had done something smart and had distracted Lupin from harming the students and as hard as it was to admit he could tell that Black had grown up. As he neared Lupin's office door Severus spoke hurriedly to the portrait to tell Lupin he was here to drop of his medicine and as he watched the warrior from what appeared to be a wolf tribe slip out of the portrait he didn't have to wait long as the portrait swung open and there was Black in all his annoying glory.

"Snape..."

"Black..."

"Now you two stop it... I do not need to deal with this now. Severus won't you join us for a drink." Remus kindly asked as he pulled his friend Sirius back into the room as Severus swept in and placed the wolfsbane potion on the desk. Before leaning against one of the bookshelves and folding his arms across his chest.

"So how was your first day with the first years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?" Remus calmly asked as he poured some drinks for Sirius, Severus and himself. "I believe that you had Ms. Wolf and Ms. Everwoods helping you today..." Remus offhandedly commented as he took a seat taking his potion and placing the empty vial down.

"As a matter of fact I did have Ms. Everwoods, and Ms. Wolf with me, but then again it was Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that they were dealing with. I will immensely enjoy watching how they deal with the Gryffindors and my Slytherins in the same class that will be an interesting sight to see." Severus smirked as he watched Black snickered at his comment. "And just what is so funny, Black." Severus raised his eyebrow at his school nemesis.

"Oh just the thought of you having to deal with two Gryffindors, while you teach the Slytherins and Gryffindor at the same time, It is a walking catastrophe waiting to happen." Sirius smirked as he took a big gulp of his drink as he laughed on the inside at the thought.

"Just the thought sends shivers down my back......." Severus groaned at the thought of dealing with any group of Slytherins and Gryffindors together. The thought caused a headache to start up.

"Mmmm... have you heard that Albus is thinking of having a Halloween Ball this year..." Remus mentioned as he chuckled at the twin groans.

"Well as much as I would like to talk about what is going in the Headmaster's mind I do not have the energy to go through that at the moment and I still have to finish grading papers. Goodnight." Severus got up as he placed his drink on the desk and left.

"Well that was a interesting conversation." Sirius commented as he leaned back, while thinking of the strange conversation that had just happened between Remus, himself and one Severus Snape. It was quiet an odd conversation as it had not had its usual snarkiness that he was used to, and at the moment he did not know how to handle it. He had been enemies with Severus Snape since he was eleven years old, and even though now he regretted what he did to Severus in his younger years he never believed that Severus would ever forgive him.

"Well as much as I enjoy spending time with you Moony old boy I think that I will retire for the night, big day tomorrow." Sirius stretch and hurried out the room, before Remus could voice any protest on what he had called him.

* * *

Entering his room, Sirius shrugged off his cloak letting it fall to the ground as he moved through the room. He was deep in thought which would have surprised his friends if they had been there at the moment. Through the years he believed that he had done a lot of growing up as he really did not have a choice in the matter. Almost fifteen years to this day he had lost two of his dearest friends James and Lily to the monster that his family worshiped and another person Wormtail to the same monster when he betrayed not only Prongs, but everyone who had been part of their little family. Grabbing a beer Sirius tipped his drink back and took a big sip of it.

"Wormtail if I ever find you I will make sure you pay." Sirius muttered into his drink as he looked around absently not really looking for anything in particular. Lately his mind had been on a certain blond haired, blue eye girl, which it shouldn't have been in the first place and he wanted to beat himself up about it. He felt that he was too damaged from his experience in Azkaban, but at the same time he desired to be near the girl like none before. It was odd as he had never felt like this way, but for some reason the sassy, funny, and out going Alexandria made him feel things that he had never really experience to the full force. He wondered if this is what Prongs felt like when he was with Lily, but he would never know.

Sighing Sirius tossed the drink away as he made his way to his bedroom. It was probably for the best that he went to bed and slept it off. After all he had all the time to think of these things in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Remus's office, Remus was organizing his paper for the next class as his mind kept on wondering to other subjects such as one of his new assistants, one Jessica-Marie Wolf. She was like no girl that he had ever met and she caused him to look twice.

As he put the papers away he turned to the left and took the secret passage to his room. Entering his room he took off his outer robes and neatly folded them up as he made himself a cup of tea to drink before he retired for the night. As he pulled a cup down from the cupboard he turned as he heard the high pitch scream of the tea kettle. Stepping up to the tea pot, Remus quickly moved the tea pot off the burner and poured himself a drink, before turning off the oven with a flick of his wand.

Stepping into the living room, Remus sat down on his couch with a great sigh of relief. As he inhaled the smell of his tea he smiled as he thought of his new assistant who was in a word an enigma. Just being near her made his heart speed up, his hands sweat, and his tongue twist making it hard to speak around her. And yet at the same time he felt a great ease around her and so did Moony who was usually fighting, or making rude comments. Yet when he was around Jessica, Moony seemed to go quiet and not make a single noise. It was quiet a refreshing change of pace for him.

Smiling he remembered how Silimarillion and Jessica had cornered Sirius in their first class there had been such a spark in their eyes that had made him laugh at Sirius's prediction. He had often notice how close the three girls were, and it often reminded him of how he, Sirius and James were back in their school days. But there was a difference as he had noticed the girls seemed to share a different bond that only girls seemed to have.

He remembered fondly as he had watched Jessica in class as she was able to flow through her work smoothly with a grace and beat all her own. He always enjoyed how she would answer the questions in class. She was a unique girl, wait she was not a girl, but a young lady and a lovely one at that.

Getting up Remus put his empty tea cup in the sink as he made his way to his bed. After all tomorrow was going to be a very long day and he would need all the rest that he could get.

* * *

Time seem to move much faster after the first week for the girls as they kept busy with doing homework, going to practice, keeping up with duties, and pranking Ron with all sort of unique jokes and entertainment. Of course they didn't just prank Ron; they had also pulled pranks on Hermione, and a couple Ravenclaws who had been picking on their own little Ravenclaw Luna.

As Jessica made her way through the hallways she could not believe how fast time seemed to move. They had been in the middle of October and from what Silimarillion told her that Dumbledore was planning a Halloween ball. As she turned the corner she saw her long time friend leaning against the wall next to the entrance to her quarters. Nearing her friend Silima looked up from the book she was reading and told the password to the portrait causing the portrait to swing open as they entered the room.

"Ok spill" Silima insisted as she sat down at the couch.

Jessica smirked as she looked up as she started to recall and tell her friend on what happened that day in class, with one Remus J. Lupin.

_~FLASH BACK~_

As Jessica entered the room she noticed that she had some time to get ready for the class. Putting her things behind the desk, Jessica started to go over the paper that the Professor usually left for her and Silima to look over before the class.

"Ah I see that you are alone, Jessica."

Jumping, Jessica turned around as she clutched her chest and tried to catch her breath. There was Remus standing there looking slightly amused as he looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"Silimarillion is helping Madam Pomfrey today." Jessica smirked at Remus who nodded his head.

"Well then we will have to be working closer today. Come along I need help getting the material in the storage closet."

Jessica nodded as she followed Remus into the storage closet that didn't really have that much room to spare. As she turned around so she had her back to the wall she saw Remus stumble as he toppled forward and place his hand above her head and then the most unexpected thing had happened, but not very unpleasant. As Remus was trying to stable himself his head came down and his lips came in contact with hers.

They stayed that way for a short while, before breaking apart.

"Ah well I think I found the papers lets get back into the room, before Sirius loses control of the class and his sanity." Remus joked

As Jessica followed Remus she felt Remus take her hand.

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

Looking at her clock Silima let a string of unintelligent words before jumping out of her seat.

As Jessica stared open mouth at her quiet mannered friend she look to the clock to see what had caused her friend to go into a frenzy and noticed that if they didn't leave soon they would be late for Professor Dumbledore's talk about the ball and that would not be good so without second thought they grabbed their outer robes and sprinted out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

Making it there with moments to spare, Jessica and Silima tidied up before opening the doors and walking in. There was Fred, George, and Lexie sitting in their usual seats with their bags in the seats that Jessica and Silma sat in. Sighing Jessica led Silima to the seats, she took a seat after Fred and George removed their bags.

"So, did we miss anything exciting?" Silima piped up from her seat.

"No... But Professor Dumbledore should be giving his speech soon." Lexie said absentmindedly.

No soon had Lexie said that did Professor Dumbledore stand up and clear his throat. Everything went absently still as everyone turned their eyes to the Headmaster.

Smiling fondly Albus scanned the room as he spotted three of his favorite students that he had. Nodding his head he would have to thank them for the idea of the party.

"As you might have heard this year we are going to have a Halloween Ball and the process will be very simple. There are two hats one for the ladies and another for the gentlemen. Before we have dinner we are all going to go around and pick a paper and that paper will be a person of your gender who will be matched up with someone from the other hat. As the Professors and I have already done this all you have to do is take a piece of paper from the hat. As you all can tell the first through fourth years are not here and that is because they have already chosen from the hats and will be arriving when it is time for dinner right after we are done. Lastly remember you cannot cheat on this, because it is not a test." Albus's eyes lingered on one Miss Granger. "And I hope you have fun." As Albus clapped his hand he sat down as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stepped down with a hat in their hands.

"Now when we call you house and year please come up and get your paper. If there is any question please ask after dinner to your head of house. Now would the Fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors please come forward." Professor McGonagall asked a she grimaced at the groups pairing that Albus had chosen. This was going be a very long hour for her.

As Silima watched the Gryffindors and Slytherins grudgingly got up and got into two different lines without really getting to close to each other.

"Wow is the Headmaster trying to start World War III." Lexie whistled as she watched the fifth years go up and take a slip of paper.

"I do not know..." Silima ears perked up as she heard Hermione indignant cry. As Jessica, Silima, and Lexie turned to the commotion and broke into a fit of giggles as Hermione stormed over.

"It's not funny..." Hermione hissed at the seventh years.

"Your Misa from Death Note and Ron is Light from Death Note. Oh it's very amusing." Jessica commented as she laughed harder at Hermione's confused-pissed off face. What she did not know what that Misa was not the very smartest girls in the Death Note.

Hermione huffed, before storming down farther down the table as Ron followed him with a baffled look on his face, Which in turn caused the three girls to laugh even harder at the thought of what Ron and Hermione got.

"Well at least none of us have to worry about being Misa." Lexie giggled as she spied Hermione from the corner of her eye.

"Hi, Harry who did you get?" Silima questioned as she watched Harry sit down across from them.

"Oh, I got Salazar Slytherin..." Harry responded. Oddly enough he did not feel that angered about this, but found it pretty funny and very ironic to boot.

"Well if you ever need help on the costume I bet that Lord Salazar will help you." Silima smiled wickedly as she felt her inner Slytherin peeking out.

"Yes, I think that I might take you up on your offer." Harry shared her smile.

"Oh, look...Looks like Malfoy is displeased with his character." Fred piped up as they looked to see an agitated Malfoy sitting at his table glaring at nothing in particular.

As Jessica watched as the rest of the fifth years went through the process. From Gryffindor Lavender and Seamus were _Hera and Zues_, Dean was _King Arthur_, Blaise Zabini turned out to be _Leo_ _from Charmed_, Theodore Nott turned out to be _Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice_, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones were _Sam and Josie from Never Been Kissed_ and final Draco Malfoy happened to be _Godric Gryffindor._

"Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins would you please come up." Professor Snape drawled as he watched Silima startle before a mask filled over her face as she and her friends went up and split into their representative groups.

As Jessica and Silima stepped up they paused as the hat glowed for a while until to papers appeared in front of them.

"Dears, do not worry just take the papers you will not get hurt." Minerva smiled at the girls took their papers and nodded before going from back to their table. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Severus attention had left the boys in front of him and had been observing her little lion Silimarillion in a very secretive way that unless you truly knew him you would not know he was starring at the young Gryffindor. Well if he wanted to be with one of her cubs he would have to pass her test of eligibility.

As the girls sat down Silima looked at the paper. Fred, George, Lexie, Jessica and her had made a pack that they would not open their papers until they had all sat down.

"So are you three ready to open are piece of paper to find out who we are going to be going us." Fred asked as he, George and Lexie sat down.

As Silima pulled out her piece of paper and slowly opened it to reveal the name _'Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight.'_ Looking to her side she swapped papers with Jessica and noticed that she was going as _'Machi Kuragi from Fruit Basket.'_

"Yes, I got _'Chi Chi from Dragon Ball Z.'_ Woo! Hoo!" Lexie shouted from her seat.

"Um... Do you any of you know who 'Jay_ and Aru... from Magical J X R'_ are?" George and Fred questioned in unison.

"Yes, they are two characters from a manga called Magical J X R. I will let you look through them tonight if you want to?" Silima offhanded stated as she handed back Jessica's paper back and took hers and carefully placed the paper into her pocket.

"I do believe this will be a very interesting Ball. What do you think Silima?" Jessica smirked at her friend.

"Oh... this will be a good party... the memories that we gain will be some to look back on for years to come." Silima smiled evilly as she thought of how much fun this ball would be as much of an entertainment as it would be a pleasurable experience to add to their pensives.

"You know what I am going to enjoy the most?" Silima smirked.

"What...?" Lexie cautiously questioned as she started at the evil glint in her friends eyes. It was never good when Silima had that look on her face.

"I will have immeasurable joy on seeing Hermione in her Misa outfit and acting like the girl herself. It will be very comical thing to see. Do you not think so?" Silima wagged her eyebrows.

Fred and George looked at each other as the girls burst into laughter and as they thought of the Anime that the girls were talking about and joined them at the most ridiculous picture of Hermione as Misa from Death Note.

* * *

As Jessica straightened her clothes she looked at herself in the mirror one more time to make sure that she looked the part. She was wearing a blue and white school uniform, with knee length socks. Her hair was pulled back with one of Silima's hair clips and for the first time she did not have streaks in her hair or black hair she had dyed it a soft amber. Maybe when the dance was over she'd add teal streaks and go back to her hairstyle from first year. She was very elated that she was going as Machi Kuragi and that her partner was going to be Remus who was dressing up as Yuki Soma.

As she observed her friend Silima she stifled her laughter at her friend's abnormally short hair. Silima was going as Yuuki from Vampire Knight and she was wearing a white dress, with long sleeves that flared out at the end. Her hair was shoulder length hair that had one single rose place in her hair.

"Silima, stop messing with your hair..." Lexie stormed in.

"Lexie, be nice. You know that Silima is not use to have this short hair." Jessica said as she got up.

"Sorry, I guess I am just a little excited about tonight." Lexie calmly said as she fidgeted under Jessica's stare. As she smoothed down her blue dress that was a long tunic with two slits on each side and some tight pants with light shoes. She felt like some warrior at the moment.

"Let's drop it..." Silima cautiously started not wanting Jessica to lose her infamous temper now. "Just think about the fact that our dates are going to be here very soon."

No sooner had Silma finished her sentence there was a clearing of the picture inside of the bed room. As the girls turned to the portrait they noticed that Godric was in the painting with his hands covering his eyes.

**_"Are you ladies descent?" _**Godric asked as he kept his hand firmly over his eyes.

"Yes Godric...We are descent." Silima smirked as she heard Godric breathe a sigh of relief.

**_"Well I must say you three look quiet lovely tonight. I should tell you that your escorts are here."_** Godric said as he removed his hands from his face.

The girls looked each other and squealed as they straighten themselves. They smiled at each other and shouted thank you as they hurried out of the room and waited for Salazar to open the door. As they watched the door open there was Remus, Sirius, and Severus dressed up in their outfits. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the boys. There was Remus who was wearing a dark blue school uniform and his hair was a medium dark grey that stopped at his shoulders. Turning to Severus his hair had been trimmed and was a light shade of brown. The most shocking thing about his outfit was that it was white with only a little bit of black. Then finally there was Sirius who was wearing an orange and blue jumper like suit and his hair was done up in a Goku spike like manner.

"Greetings Silimarillion, I hope you and Ms. Wolf and Ms. Moon are ready." Severus said as he cleared his throat. He had been stunned into silence when he saw Silimarillion standing in the door. She was breath taking.

"Yes I think that we are quiet ready." Silima said as she took Severus hand as he led her out of the room.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall the girls stopped as they looked around in wonder as they appreciated the decorations that finished the picture.

Silima smiled as she looked at the different people together and who they were dressed up as.

"Look... Silima, Lexie there are Hermione and Ron." Jessica snickered as she pointed out the couple.

Lexie and Silima looked to where Jessica was pointing and they promptly broke out into a fit of laughter.

"How about we get you lovely ladies a drink while you look around" Sirius stated as he pulled the other two men off to get to drinks leaving the girls to look around.

"Silima, Jessica, Lexie you made it."

As the girls turned around there were the twins, but at the time they did not look like twins at the moment. One of them had the reddish-brown hair with light brown eyes. He had a black visor on his head and had a orange coat with dark pants and then the other twin had silver-white shoulder length hair with a turquoise over coat and dark pants on. They both had a star under one of their eyes.

"This is our date, Alessandra." Fred and George introduce their date to their best friends. Alessandra was a year younger than them and was in Ravenclaw, she was dressed in a blue, yellow, and white sailor-school uniform and her hair was down with only a little pulled back.

"So where are your dates?"

"They went to get us drinks," Jessica smiled as she looked at Alessandra. She seemed to be a sweet girl.

"Yeah, they should be back soon...by they way nice to meet you Alessandra." Silima smiled.

"So have you to seen Hermione and Ron?" Lexie piped up.

"Yes, Alessandra pointed them out to us and boy was it a sight to see. She thought they looked hilarious." George mentioned as a smiled played across his face.

"Well we better go... see you later." Fred waved as he, George, and Alessandra left.

As the girls looked around they recognized many different people at the party. In the left corner near another food table were Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley with their dates who they believed were Cecilia who was Charlie's date and Cassandra who was Bill's date. Charlie and Cecilia were dressed up as Hades and Persephone which where old Greek fashioned toga's that had dark purple for Charlie and light colors for Cecilia. While Bill and Cassandra were dressed up as Metatron and Bethany from Dogma and they were dressed up in some muggle wear. Bill was wearing a black suit and black shirt with some white wings coming from his back, while Cassandra was White long sleeve cotton shirt, with black pants and a long black coat.

Shaking her head Silima smiled as Severus sat next to her and handed her a drink as she and the girls kept on looking around. She spotted Harry and Draco dressed up as Godric and Salazar as they were surrounded by girls. Then there was Ginny and Dean dressed up as King Author and Queen Guinevere, who were talking with Neville and Susan, Seamus and Lavender who dress up as Sam and Josie from Never Been Kissed and Seamus and Lavender were as Zeus and Hera.

Scanning the room they saw and snickered as they saw Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall dressed up as Merlin and Morgana.

Silima was shocked at Alexander and Cho together as Romeo and Juliet and was really shocked when she saw Luna walk by with none other than Lucius Malfoy as they were dressed up as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel from J. R. Tolkien's series Lord of the Rings. She was worried about that as she watched her younger friend Luna dance with Lucius.

"You need not to worry Silimarillion; Lucius would not do anything indecent to Ms. Lovegood." Severus commented as he grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it.

Clearing his throat, Severus tried to get Silima's attention and as he watched her turn in his direction he momentarily forgot what he was going to say.

"Would you like to dance Silimarillion?" Severus smoothly asked, while on the inside he felt anything but that.

Smiling widely, Silima tentatively nodded as she finally noticed that both Jessica and Lexie were no longer at the table. As she took Severus hand they made there way to the dance floor and from the corner of her eye she could see Lucius and Luna make there way towards them.

"Hello, Severus what is the rush." Lucius asked as he stepped up with Luna as he squeezed her small hand. "And you must be the lovely Silimarillion... my son has told me much about you and yet his words did not do you the justice that you deserved." Lucius smiled as he took Silimarillion's left hand and kissed the knuckles, before letting her hand go. From the corner of his eye he could see Severus's eye slightly twitch and was amused by the new developments in his friend's life.

"So Lucius, what brings you over here?" Severus calmly stated as his eyes locked with his friends.

"I was hoping to catch up a little and see how you are."

Severus nodded as he was about to say he and Silimarillion were going to dance, until the next song started up causing him to grimaced at the choice.

"I do believe that we have a little time to catch up for the time being. Does that sound acceptable to you Silimarillion?" Severus inquired his partner.

"Yes, that sound fine, as much as I like this song I really do not want to dance to 'I'm a Barbie Girl'." Silima politely replied as she listen to the too loud song surrounded the Great Hall.

"Mmmm, I do believe that I have heard of worse songs to dance to Lady Silimarillion, but I believe that you would have looked elegant out there at any rate." Lucius smirked as Severus's expression. He watched as Severus looked at Silimarillion and pulled her close to him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Silima's hand.

"I think that this song is much more appropriate, now if you do not mind too much... Luna and I will be heading to the refreshment table. We will rendezvous at a later date." Lucius smiled as he nodded before guiding Luna to the refreshment table. He hoped that Severus and Silimarillion got together he had never seen his friend this happy and at ease before, and if they kept beating around the bush any longer then he would just have to give his friend a little nudge.

Silima watched the two retreating features, before returning her attention back to Severus as they made their way to the dance floor as a hunted melody played.

_She haunts me during night, dancing under the full Moon _

_She drives me crazy, in the way she moves, the way she smiles_

_the ways she laughs, the way she walks, the ways she dresses_

As Severus twirled Silimarillion out he pulled her close to him as they glided to the music. Pulling her closer he sighed as he relaxed further in Silimarillion's presence.

"Are you enjoying yourself Silimarillion?" Severus whispered.

As Silimarillion looked us she gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath away.

"I am having a lovely time tonight Severus." Silima smiled as she saw Severus give a curt nod, before twirling her once again.

_She drives me crazy_

_she drive me crazy_

_she dive me crazy_

_Any yet I just cannot help notice the way she smiles at me _

_Under the Full Moon, she haunts me baby_

_In the way she moves, the ways she talks_

_She drive me crazy on how she wears that pointed hat_

_She drives me Crazy _

_She drives me Crazy_

_She drive me Crazy _

_It is the way she dances and the way she wears that cute little black dress_

_It the way she smile and way she twirls under the full moon_

_The she laughs and the way she beckons you_

_She drive me Crazy_

_She drives me Crazy_

_She drives me Crazy_

_She haunts me baby, as she glides through night_

_It's in the way she flows and the way smile_

_She haunts me baby_

_She drives me Crazy_

_She drives me Crazy..._

As Severus took Silimarillion's hand he led her to the other side of the room as they missed the knowing look in the blue eyes staring after them.

* * *

As Lexie and Sirius walked through the Great Hall they found a table to sit down and relax after dancing for a while. Lexie had watched Silima leave with Severus a while ago as they passed Orion Darknight and Rion Shadows who were dressed up as Alexander the great and Hephaistion and Madam Hooch who was dressed up as Demeter and Professor Flitwick who was dressed as Thomas Edison. It was a very strange sight to see as they sat down.

"So Sirius I was wondering why you do not seem to fond of Halloween?" Lexie asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer. She winced as she watched a shadow pass over his face as there was a long pregnant pause that passed between them.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked that..."

"It is ok; I just need time to collect my thoughts. It is not that I dislike Halloween at all, in fact it happens to be one of my favorite holidays and it has been that way since I was very young." Stopping for a while Sirius allowed his mind to wander and think of the best way to explain this to Alexandria. He wanted to say it in a way that wouldn't scare her off.

"It is just that today, fifteen years ago was the day that two of my best friends died and another betrayed James, Lily-Bell, and me. Sometimes it is just hard to know that I will never see them again. I guess that around this time it hits me the hardest on how much has changed and not all for the good." Sirius stared at Alexandria as he took her hand. "Enough about that how about you tell me why you love Halloween."

"Oh, Well... I guess it was a year before my first year at Hogwarts when I met Lexie and Silima. I had just moved to the same town and I had become close friend with them. So when Halloween was coming up Silima's mom offered to take us out trick or treating that year and then we could go back to Silima's house for a sleep over. Well the one thing that I can clearly remember is Jessica, Silima and I decided to dress up as witches and when we all got together to go out we were wearing these fancy robes and holding small sticks. We all had one different accessory, Jessica had an old Celtic like necklace, Silima had a bottle of liquid and a book, while I had a broom. Plus we all had plastic cauldrons to carry our prize of the night. It is one of my favorite memories...What?" Lexie asked as she saw the baffled look on Sirius's face.

"What exactly is this trick or treating about?" Sirius said as he felt completely baffled.

Lexie looked at Sirius as she masked her shock like Jessica and Silima taught her to as she stopped for a while. How could Sirius not know what trick or treating was and then it hit her. She had entirely forgot that Sirius was a from a Pureblooded wizard family and as much as he tried to do thing that muggles might do he was still raised by people who did not like muggles and trick or treating was defiantly a muggle event.

"Well trick or treating is basically where children dress up as something they are not and go door to door to collect candy. All they have to say is _'trick of treat' _and they get candy. It is quiet a fun time for children to go and spend time with their friends." Lexie explained as she felt that she had a lot of good information to share on something that Sirius did not know about.

"It does sound like a fun activity to do..." Sirius smirking mischievously as he forgot about he was so down about.

"So what do you want to do next?"

"I think I would like to dance some more." Lexie replied as she stood up.

Taking a hold of her hand Sirius lead Alexandria to the dance floor and as they made their way there they talk of small things that they enjoyed about this particular holiday.

* * *

As Jessica and Remus made there way through the crowed they spoke of small things on their friends, and daily schedules. As they were talking they had passed the Muggle Studies teacher Professor Charity Burbage and her husband who were dressed up as Evy and Rick from the Mummy. They had also saw Madam Pomfrey who was dress up as Alethia and Katie Bell and Lee Jordan who were dressed up as Daniel and Henry from Ever After. Some of the costumes they had seen on certain people had been really out there, while others really did match their costumes in the fact that they were close in personality wise.

"Nice try Jessica-Marie, but that is not going to work." Remus teased Jessica.

"Oh, really and pray tell why not .... Mr. Remus J. Lupin...." Jessica replied in the same manner as she was enjoying their little banter.

"I could tell you, but then it would take away the fun of guessing..." Remus remarked as he felt his inner Marauder come out to play and he had not felt this alive in a while.

"So Jessica, how are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Remus stated as he leaned in so they could have a more private conversation.

"I have been having a wonderful evening Remus, thanks to you." Jessica smiled as she pulled Remus along. The party was almost over and she wished that it wasn't, but at the same time she was excited to share the information with her friends on what happened tonight. At the moment Remus was leading her to Silima's room and she was doleful that night was about to end.

As they stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, Remus turned Jessica to face him.

"I had a wonderful time Jessica-Marie, and I hope we can do this again." Remus leaned down and gave Jessica a nice warm slow kiss. As he broke the kiss, he released a deep sigh of contentment as he leaned his forehead against Jessica's.

"I have to leave; I hope you have sweet dreams Jessica-Marie." Remus gave Jessica a sweet tender kiss, and the couple smiled softly.

"I wish this night didn't have to end" Jessica whispered as she hugged him goodnight.

"There will be others as equally as special" Remus said smiling before bidding her a good eve after they shared another kiss.

Biting her lip Jessica smiled as she quickly said the password and entered the room quickly. As she looked around she noticed that Silima and Lexie were sitting on the couch relaxed and pleased looks on their faces.

"So how was your night Jessica." Silima questioned as she handed Jessica a diet cherry coke.

"It was wonderful; Remus and I first walked around and danced for a while, some nice slow dances. Then we decided to take a break from dancing and talked for a while and finally he walked me back to the room and _kissed_ me good night." Jessica smirked as the Lexie squealed and Silima smirked right back.

"Oh I know that look Silima... do indulge your best friends." Jessica immediately stated as she leaned in to hear what happened with Silma and Severus.

"Well let just say that I do not kiss and tell." Silima smirked.

"Come on Silima... tell us..."

"Jessica you might want to get out our journal on the guys... because I have new information on what makes Severus jealous." Pausing, Silima watched as Jessica pulled out the journal as she wrote in it on the part that was all about Remus, before looking up at her.

"Well, it seems that Severus does not like when other guys flirt with me or it might have been my imagination. But when Lucius Malfoy was giving me some special attention this eve I noticed that Severus eyes narrowed and his left eye twitched. It also could have been the fact of what happened when he dropped me off at the portrait.

_~FLASH BACK~_

As Severus guided Silimarillion down the hall ways he was thinking of how Lucius and Silimarillion interacted with each other and he came to a conclusion he was covetous of what he had seen. It had angered him as he did not like the advances that Lucius had made Silimarillion. She had been his date for the night and he had his own. Although he knew that his friend would not do something to hurt him, but at the same time he was apprehensive what if Silimarillion found Lucius a better match for her. It was absurd, Silimarillion would never fall for a guy like Lucius, he just was not her type.

Stopping in front of her room that she was sharing with her friends, Silima turned to Severus as she smiled as she watched the clocks turn inside of her love's head. He had been very pleasant all evening and they had enjoyed they night.

"Severus, we are at my room..." Silima stated as she watched Severus startle out of his musing.

Smirking at Silimarillion he watched as she waited patiently for his answer to her comment. Without a second thought Severus grabbed a hold of Silimarillion and pulled her close to him as he crushed his lips against hers. Slowly, but surely he relaxed into the kiss as he felt Silimarillion shyly answer to the kiss. All his uncertainty seemed to vanish as he enjoyed the kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss Severus pull Silimarillion into a warm comforting hug as he reluctantly released her.

"I hope you have a wonderful eve, Silimarillion." Severus smiled as he took her hand and gently kissed her hand allowing his lips momentarily linger there, before he reluctantly let go of her hand, bowed and swept down the halls.

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

"Wow, that sound nice...."Lexie sighed... "Well as much as I would love to keep talking. I am exhausted and I think I will go to bed. She stood up and glanced at her best friends sighing softly as a slight wave of jealousy swept over her. Sirius had simply dropped her off at the portrait and when she thought he was going to kiss her he kissed her on the cheek.

"Night guys" Lexie whispered before walking towards the room she shared with Jessica.

As Silima and Jessica nodded the scooted closer to each other and started going over the events that happened that night.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank **badbrunette412, SNAPE4** for adding my story to their alert list.

I would also like to thank **ReneeTravis **for add this story to her favorite and alert list.**  
**

**SNAPE4:** Thank you for the review I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope you enjoyed the latest update.  
**Padme4000:** Thank you Padme4000, I am glad that you are enjoying my story  
**SkyFirestorm:** Thank you... I hope you like the latest update.  
**ReneeTravis:** I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far, I hope that you like the latest chapter

You can find this story on the C2: acg233's Need To Read along with other good stories.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER:** 4,512 (**First Chapter: Has been Reposted**)  
**SECOND CHAPTER:** 4,558 (**Second Chapter: Has Been Reposted**)**  
THIRD CHAPTER:** 4, 751 (**Third Chapter: Has Been Reposted**)  
**FOURTH CHAPTER:** 6, 833 (**Fourth Chapter: Has Been Reposted****)**  
**FIFTH CHAPTER**: 7,119 (**Without Title, author, or author notes)**

* * *

Here is something from **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima** who is my Beta and gave me the idea for this story

Silimarillion, Jessica and Alexandria never expected to fall in love. Severus, Remus and Sirius never expected to be thrown into a whirlwind of tears, pain , laughter and love. The three girls vowed to woo the men that had captured their hearts by the end of their final year at Hogwarts. The three men never dreamed that unrequited love would suddenly be pursed by the opposite love. As the students and staff of Hogwarts slowly recognize the threat that is coming to their home they must stand up and fight as they never have before and they must do it together, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw plus Gryffindor and Slytherin will put rivalries aside and stand up to protect what they all hold dear. Jessica and Remus, Silimarillion and Severus and Alexandria and Sirius and their friends and family fall in love, prank certain red heads, watch the most unusual people come together and experience hard times together, this year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Halloween Costumes: Pairing or specific people or characters  
**

**Manga/Anime**

**1. ****Death Note:**** Light and Misa:** Ron and Hermione**  
2. Dragon Ball Z:Chi and Goku**- Sirius and Lexie  
**3. Fruits Basket:** **Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuragi**- Remus and Jessica  
**4. Loveless:** Soubi and Ritsuka**  
5. Magical J X R: Jay x Cho-Ah x Aru: **Fred x OC(Alessandra) x George**  
****6. Vampire Knight:** **Yuuki and Kaname:** Severus and Silimarillion  
**  
Books**

**Pride and Predigest:**  
**1. Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley**  
**2. Elizabeth (Lizzy) Bennet and F. Darcy** Theodore Nott and OC  
**3. Romeo and Juliet**: Mr Alexander Master and Cho  
**Silimarillion and Lord of the Ring:**  
**4. Celeborn and Galadriel: **Lucius and Luna

**Movies  
****1. Alexander:** **Alexander and Hephaistion: **Orion Darknight_(oc)_and Rion Shadows_ (oc)_**  
2. Dogma:** **Metatron and Bethany:** Bill Weasley and OC(**CASSANDRA**)  
**3. Ever After: **Daniel and Henry: Katie Bell and Lee Jordan  
**4. King Author:** **King Author and Guinevere:** Dean and Ginny  
**5. Labyrinth: Sarah and Jareth: **Kevin Entwhistle and his date  
**6. Love Actually- Karen and Harry:** Slytherin Pairing  
**7. Mummy: Evy and Rick: **Professor Charity Burbage and her husband  
**8. Never Been Kiss:** **Sam and Josie:** Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones

**History**  
_**Founder Era: **_  
**1. Godric and Salazar:** Draco _(Godric)_ and Harry _(Salazar)_  
**_Pre-Founder Era:_  
2. Merlin and Morgona: **Albus and Minerva**  
American History  
****3. Thomas Edison****: **Filius Flitwick_  
_

**Myth****  
****Greek Mythology  
****1. Alethia** : **Apollo's nurse-** Madam Promfey  
**2. Demeter: **Madam Hooch  
**3. Hades and Persephone:** Charlie Weasley and OC(CECILIA)  
**4. Zues and Hera:** Lavender and Seamus

**TV  
Btvs:** Buffy and Angel: Ravenclaw(ofc)/Slytherin(oc)**  
Charmed:** Leo and Piper: Blaise Zabini, and OC

**Other** **fantasy**  
**Dark Elf and Light Elf: **Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt

**

* * *

FACTS  
Alethia**: Alethia was the _Goddess of Truth_. She was born of Zeus and Apollo's nurse.

**On the Ball:**  
~ Halloween Ball: That the Headmaster has two hats one for the girls, and one for the boys. Each one has many pairings that the children and teachers have to match up after they pull out their slip of paper. **(There cannot be cheating)  
~**This chapter at the end focusing on Sirius and Remus thoughts on Alexandria and Jessica in his private quarters for a small part it will be spoken more in the next chapter.

**Names:**  
1. Alessandra (italian): Fred and George's date, Sixth year, Ravenclaw  
2. CECILIA (italian), Charlie's date  
3. Cassandra: Bill's date

My beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima** and I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ~** Laura-Shi**


	6. There are things to be Thankful

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silimarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
_"Portraits talking to you..."_**

"I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up - it always does in the end -" -- Luna Lovegood  
"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Harry could answer. "_The Quibbler_'s rubbish, everyone knows that."  
"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."  
"I - oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well … it's got some interesting … I mean, it's quite …"  
"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Harry's hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time. (OP10)

* * *

As Alexandria silently slipped from the room making sure that she made as little noise as possible as she did not want to wake her two slumbering friends. Jessica and Silima were still sleeping tightly under their covers. It was the day after the ball and yet Lexie found herself wide awake and in need of some time alone to think things over. Although she was happy for her friends and being able to have their first kiss with the ones that they loved she couldn't help but feel envious of them. She knew at the time it was not her friends' fault that she had yet to get any closer to Sirius, but she could couldn't shake off some of the jealousy that she was feeling. At the same time she felt guilty for being jealous of her two best friends.

Sighing she opened the front doors and she exited the school before she made her way down the pathway and to the bridge. Silima had once told her that when she felt she was about to lose her public face that she just went down to the bridge to cool off. It did wonders for her nerves and she always came back refreshed. Lexie knew that it had helped Silima big time last year when Jessica had gone through a big bout of depression and was not herself for months. No one knew what caused such a drastic change in their friend, but they did know that Silima had not taken it well and for the only time in her school years she had broken down in tears in front of everyone. Silima depended on Jessica as equally as Jessica depended on Silima to be even-minded. While Lexie was the one they found support in on sharing secrets and was one of the only girls that the two seemed to click with right away.

Jumping from stone to stone, she thought about it and she noticed that even with the perfect fronts that Silima, Jessica, and she put up they all had their faults. She had a tendency to charge without thinking, Jessica did have a temper under the calm visual, and Silima was know to have nervous break down at very bad times. One of the things that they all shared was that they had trouble trusting others and were not as easily forgiving when they felt someone had down wrong to one of their friends. Take for example Luna, she was one of their dearest friends that they had met in the girls first year and once they had found out some of the people were picking on her they had gone on a war path. They still had yet to let them go.

As she made her to the entrance of the bridge and passed right until she was in the middle of the bridge where she stopped and continued to think about the events that happened last night, and she started thinking of what she wished had happened. Although she was happy with the light kiss on her cheek she would have been happier with a kiss on her lips as her friends had received. From what she found out this was Silima's first kiss with Severus and Jessica's second with Remus and yet all she had was a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful..."

Lexie jumped as two arms wrapped around her and husky voice spoke into her ear as the male snuggled up to her from behind her. Stiffing for a while her mind raced, before she recognized the voice as belonging to one Sirius Black. As she relaxed into his arms she released a sigh of contentment.

"What are you doing here all alone? Mmmm..." Sirius whispered into Lexie's ear as he remembered the wonderful night. Taking a deep breath he smiled at the wonderful scent that entered his nose, it smelled like strawberries and melons which happened to be some of his favorite fruit.

"I decided that I need some fresh air and decided to come out here." Lexie simply stated as she recalled the thoughts that passed through her mind just a moment ago.

"Do you mind if I join you in your search for fresh air..." Sirius teased a smile flittered across his face as he remembered last night. That night had been wonderful and he had wished that he had kissed Lexie on the lips, instead of her cheek, but he was determined not to rush things with Lexie as he wanted this to be a meaningful relationship and not just some fling like ones he had attended Hogwarts. He knew that he was ensnared with Lexie and that this was not a passing fancy, but the real thing and he hoped to make everything count.

"Sure...I do not mind." Lexie smiled as she turned around, she smiled as she felt Sirius take her hand as they made there way across the bridge.

"I had a wonderful time yesterday Alexandria and I hope you did too." Sirius started off as he every once in while checked out Lexie's reaction.

"I enjoyed my self too and I wished that it hadn't ended so soon."

"Really, that is how I felt too..." Sirius shared a laugh with Lexie. It was an amazing feeling that Lexie's laugh caused him and he wanted to here Lexie laugh again for to him it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

"Sirius look." Alexandria said.

Smiling Sirius looked forward as he saw the sun peaked from the horizon it was absolutely amazing.

"Beautiful isn't it..." Lexie breathed as she now knew why her friend liked coming to this spot early in the morning and late in the after noon.

Turning around Sirius turned Lexie's face to him as he leaned in and captured Lexie's lips in a tender kiss. As he smiled into the kiss he deepened it as he probed her lips with his tongue he smile widen as he was granted access. Humming he deepened the kiss as he was completely oblivious of all the beautiful sun coming up around them. All he was focused on was the sweetness of Lexie's lips. Breaking apart to catch his breath as he took a hold of Lexie's lips again in short kisses as he encircled his arms around her as he enjoyed the after sparks from their first kiss.

"I believe that I found something much more enchanting then the sun rise." Sirius replied between small sweet kisses.

"Mmm..." Lexie answered as her grinned widen as she continued to enjoy her first kiss. She could now see that really was no reason.

"Come on; let us return to the school..." Sirius stated as he sighed knowing that it would be breakfast very soon, Wrapping his arm around Alexandria's waist as they made their way back to the school. They were not worried about hurrying to get back to the school as they enjoyed the fresh air and each other's company.

* * *

Lexie hummed all the way back to the room. She was in a pleasant mood as she continued to smile as she thought of her very first kiss. It was one of the most amazing experience that she had ever experience and now she did not know why she was jealous of her two friends to begin with. As she turned the corner she saw Salazar in his portrait and a she came closer to her destination she saw Salazar raise an eyebrow at her.

_**"Well you look like you have been up to something. Pray tell do I want to know about it."**_ Salazar smirked as Lexie smirked right back at him. She and the other girls would have done will in his house, but they were in Godric's house and they represented the Gryffindor very well.

"Let us put it this way my lips are sealed and the key has been thrown away..." Lexie continued with the playful banner with the founder of Slytherin.

_**"Mmm... well I do believe that the girls will be able to find the key and uncode the secret and will find out one way or another."**_ Salazar replied as a smile played across his face.

"But of course you will after all you are _**'The Salazar Slytherin.'**_ Well I must leave you as much as it pains me. Other wise the girls will wonder what has happened to me." Lexie teased. "Curajos Ambiţios Doamnelor"

"Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Salazar smirked as he swung the door open at the password being spoken. The girls had changed it when they had heard that someone had overheard their password and much like the first one he found the choice of password was very amusing.

As Lexie saluted Salazar she entered the room she looked around and spotted Jessica and Silima on the couch as there cats sat in there laps the girls where reading a DADA book and a potion book. As she entered the kitchen she pulled out three cherry cokes and entered the room. Clearing her throat she watched with amusement as the girls jumped slightly, before looking up at her as they rose their right eyebrow at her.

"How was your walk Lexie?" Silima asked as she took one of the sodas and turned the page of the new potion book that Severus had allowed her to borrow.

Closing her book, Jessica watched as Silima did the same thing as they put their precious books to the side. At times like these it was nice to have friends that had similar and different habits as you did. Taking her drink Jessica observed Lexie and knew instantly that something had happened and that it was quiet a big thing. For one Lexie was glowing and she seemed to not be able to stop crying.

"And just what exactly have you been up to..." Jessica absently asked her friend trying not to sound to curious about what has happened. She as will had noticed that Lexie had yet to receive her first kiss and so they had talked late into the night, but had not been able to come up with anything that had a solid structure. After a while the girls had agreed that if Sirius had not kissed Lexie soon then they would go over everything that they had learned about how Sirius ticks with Lexie so she would be able to catch Sirius attention. Hopefully they would not have to go down that road as both Silima and her were quiet sure that Sirius would kiss Lexie soon.

"Well Lexie..." Silima asked

"Well it happened like this..." Lexie started as she sat down with her drink and shared the wonderful news about her first kiss and what had happened after words. She smiled as Jessica and Silima shared a silly grin when she came to the part on when Sirius had kissed her when the sun was peaking through the sky.

"It was absolutely perfect... and I am glad that it happened this way." Lexie sighed she leaned back in the comfy chair and relaxed as the girls commented about her kiss.

"That sounds like the perfect time for the perfect kiss... Lexie." Silima sighed as she leaned her head back as smile plastered on her face. She was very happy for both of her friends as they were both getting to know Remus and Sirius very well. She felt that she was getting to know Severus just as well, but at the same time she could not help but worry about this dread that seemed to surround her. She couldn't help but feel nervous that something was going to happen and that it would change there path, but she did not know if it would be for the better or for the worse. Shaking her head Silima smiled again and pushed out the negative thought out her head. She worried to much some time and she need to relax after all things were looking great what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Time seemed to move much more swiftly after the Halloween ball as October to November as the girls continued with their routine as they had before. There was just a few changes to them as the girls spent more time with the guy of their dreams. Of course if you did not know what to look for you would not see the change. As Jessica and Lexie were seen flirting with Remus and Sirius before and after the party it did not phase any of the students or the teachers. But if you were to look closer you could see that the Jessica and Lexie had been spending more time with Remus and Sirius before and after classes. There had also been a change in Lexie's schedule as Quidditch was on again and she spent a lot of time practicing with the team.

Even the Fred and George had changed after the party as they were spending more time with Alessandra who all the girls seemed to instantly warm up to and even Silima seemed quiet friendly with the new girl, which was odd for the usual weary girl. They seemed to click with the girl like none other before and they were very happy with her, which was one of things that was very important to the three girls.

Jessica had been spending a lot of time with Remus helping him with all the papers as she help grade them and sorted them. She was also helping him come up with class activities for the younger groups and while she was not doing her prefect duties she would be spending her time doing homework, or spending her time with Remus. There had also been one more thing that she was doing in her spare time. A couple weeks ago Silima and Jessica had been talking with there portrait Salazar asking him about something they had read about on him. When Salazar had found out what had been wrote about him he had been offended by such lies and Silima and her had decided to leave out how his suppose decent was the current Dark Lord that was terrorizing the community in his name. So they had asked if he could help them write the truth and that is when Salazar had decided to share some of the secrets that he held.

Snapping out of her thought Silima continued on her way to the headmaster office to get the permission to celebrate Thanksgiving this year and have the time they would usually have off in America have off here so they could get together and remember what they had to be thankful for. The last year had been a very bad year for the girls as they had lost a couple very dear to them and they needed this time to bring back some faith, and hope into their lives.

Turing another corner Silima arrived at the gargoyle as she stopped for a while, before she remembered the password.

"Toe socks.." Silima eyes danced with amusement as the Gargoyle moved out of the way allow her to enter the Headmasters office.

"Hello my dear...and what can I help you this fine afternoon." Albus stopped with his writing as one of his favorite older students entered his office. He watched with amusement as Fawkes trilled and soared over to greet the young lady as he trilled, before making himself comfortable on the girls shoulder.

"Thank you Professor... I am actually here to ask you a favor." Silima bit her lip hoping that the Headmaster would say yes and allow her and her friend celebrate one of their special holiday.

"Of course, my dear do ask away." Albus smiled at the young lady as he thought of what could be on his head girls mind. He had really enjoyed seeing his Potion Master and Head Girl dancing at the Halloween Ball. As they had looked very good together, but the only problem was that Severus seemed to be skirting around and not making a bold enough move. He would have to talk with the boy. Pausing in his thoughts, Albus gave all his attention on what the young lady had to say.

"Well Jessica, Lexie and were talking and we were wondering if we could get the twenty-six, twenty-seventh, twenty-eight to celebrate an American holiday." Silima paused as she looked at her headmaster.

"And what is this American holiday?"

"It is Thanks Giving and it is where friends and family come together to celebrate the things that they have and the things that they should be thankful for. It is to represent the first winter in America, or I think that is correct. My friends I would really appreciate if you will allow us to celebrate this holiday here and have these few days off to remember what we are thankful for." Silima finished.

"That sounds exceptionable and I think that I can manage getting you three out of your classes for the the two days, but you will have turn in all your homework early and do any in class work for your teachers." Albus hummed.

"Thank you Professor... You do not know how much this will mean to my friends and I and if you want you can come for dinner." Silima beamed with joy at the aspect of celebrating Thanks Giving.

"Just what happens on this Thanks Giving."

"Well it is where friends and family get together to celebrate what they have and what they are thankful for as I said before, but there is no gift exchanging, but it is a time when we surround a table and share a big meal with turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, jello, fruit salads, bread rolls, gravy, stuffing, three different kinds of pies and punch for a drink. It is a pretty big meal that we bless and then eat, while we enjoy each other company." Silima beamed as she continued to grin finding that she could not stop smiling.

"Mmm that does sound fun... I think that I might take you up on the offer... In fact maybe the whole school could take the time off to wind down and remember what they are thankful for." Albus eyes twinkled as he observed Silima and he was glad the child was so happy. "Now why do you not go and tell your friends the good news and I will tell the teachers of what is going on. I will allow you to the honor of telling Severus as he is down in his potion lab and even I the Headmaster will not dare interrupted him while he is in his lab."

"Thank you once again Headmaster... Is there anyone else you would like us to tell." Silima asked as she felt her feet fidget as she desired to leave the room.

"Yes, if you could tell Remus and Sirius as I would really appreciate it." Albus smiled as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

"Sure Headmaster and once again thank you... good day Headmaster, good day Fawkes."

As Albus watch Silima leave the room in a hurry with a little more spring in her step he smiled. He knew why he had instantly liked the young girl when she had first arrived in the school and he was very pleased to see her come out of her shell to show what a kind heart that she had.

"This Thanks Giving sounds to a very interesting Holiday that Americans celebrate." Albus mused as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"I hope this goes well Fawkes..."

As Fawkes trilled Albus got up to go tell his teachers about the change of schedule that was going to happen this week and why he had agreed to the change in the first place. He knew that most of the teachers were not going to fight with him, but he was worried about what some parents might think when they got whiff of this hopefully they would not overreact.

* * *

Silima and Jessica sprinted down the hallways down to the dungeon so they could tell Severus of the news about the change in the schedule. They were so excited about celebrating Thanks Giving that they did not care who saw them running like bats out of Hell down to the dungeons, but then again the few people who did see them most likely would think that the two had lost what was left of their mind. They had already had informed Remus and Sirius about the change and had been given an extra day off to get prepared for the feast in their room.

Slowing down Jessica and Silima walked the halls of the dungeons as they pondered on how they would explain Thanks Giving to Severus, or how they would be able to get his attention away from his potions.

"So exactly how are we going to get Severus attention? Because I do not know about you, but Severus scares me when he is brewing and do not get me started on trying to interrupt that man when he is working on one of his potions." Jessica whispered as she stopped outside of Severus's classroom.

"Do not worry about that you can leave that to me for now." Silima smirked as she slid into the classroom and looked around for Severus as she finally found him at the table muttered about half-wits and their pitiful attempt at trying to write a paper.

**'Must be grading papers'** Went through both of the girls mind as they shared a smirk at a extremely vicious comment spoken about one of their prank targets Cho Chang.

Clearing her throat, Silima waited tell she got Severus attention, which didn't take that long as Severus quickly lifted his head to scan the room until his eyes landed on Silima, which he rewarded with a lazy smile.

"And what can I help you with Silima..." Severus placed the quill to the side as he was thankful for the distraction from the horrid papers from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs.

"I was told to come down here to tell you of the change in the schedule and to offer you an invite to a get together that the girls and I are having." Silima made her way to the desk as she closer to Severus.

"Well I came down here along with Jessica to tell you the change of the schedule. A little earlier today I went to the headmaster's office to ask him a favor so that me and my friends could celebrate a Holiday that represents hope and allows to speak about what we are thankful for." Silima smiled brightly at Severus.

"And what is this holiday and have I heard of it before..." Severus questioned as he arched his eyebrow at Silima who grinning a mile long.

"No, it is an American Holiday and it is celebrated in November and it is about the first winter in the new world."

"What exactly is this American Holiday called?"

"Thanksgiving." Silima replied as she prepared her self for the comments that would come flying her way.

Severus paused as he stared at Silimarillion and Jessica for a while not sure what he should say. Clearing his throat he stared up at Silima.

"Ms Everwoods, Ms. Wolf just because you put two words together does not make it an holiday." Severus rubbed his nose as he stared at the two girls in front of him.

"Oh, but it is an Holiday, Severus. Thanksgiving is an holiday that is celebrated all over America and although the reason that it is celebrated has changed over time there is still some main points that are still stressed. Some of things are being able to spend time with the ones you love and care for. It is also a time to look back and see what you are thankful for. Severus I would really be happy if you would celebrate with us." Silima finished as her eyes warmed up as she thought of the many Thanksgivings that she had celebrated over the years with her family and friends.

Meanwhile Severus's mind was going on overdrive and he was in true Slytherin mode. From what he had gathered so far this holiday that was celebrated in America was where love ones come together to celebrate what they have. This was the perfect opportunity for him to spend the day with Silimarillion without having to worry about any of his other responsibilities.

"That sounds like wonderful idea..." Severus got out, before Silima hugged him. Smirking to himself he wrapped his arms around Silimarillion's waist. "And just what do I have to do and when should I have to arrive..."

"Around ten or sometime after breakfast..." Silima shivered as Severus's voice vibrated around her body as she leaned into Severus embrace feeling completely safe."I have to go... there is much that I have to do, before Thanksgiving."

Smirking Severus tightened his embrace forgetting that Jessica was in the room as he engaged Silimarillion with a short tender kiss.

"I will see you at dinner time." Severus commented as he reluctantly let Silima go.

"I hope you have a wonderful day Severus..." Silima smiled as she joined her friend as they made their way out of the room.

Severus watch Silimarillion leave the room as he looked down at the papers on his desk in disgust. He then starting thinking about this **'Thanksgiving'** and what it was truly about. Standing up, Severus took one last look at the dreaded papers before he went to search for some more information about this odd holiday that Silimarillion had mentioned. On one point he wanted to call it as a bluff, but ont the other hand he could see how excited and happy it made Silimarillion and he enjoyed seeing her this way. So open and carefree compared to times when she did close up to people, or shut down. Yet once she felt calm around people she was more open and outgoing. He had always known that Silimarillion was a shy girl ever since she had first step foot into his class, but instead of it being annoying as it usually was to him he found that it fit into her personality and temperament perfectly. Lately she had been more bold and confident with herself and if you had not know her you would not know she was shy at all. Stepping in front of his door he snapped the password out and entered the room. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to be prepared for the strange holiday that he had been invited to celibate with Silimarillion. That meant he had to do some research so he can be more prepared for what might happen at the get together. Sighing, Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The next days were quiet relaxing for everyone and enjoying the short break that the Headmaster had given them, well almost everyone. There were three someones who were quite busy as they moved about in their room making sure that they had all necessary material that they needed for the celebration that would be happening in less than two days.

Sighing, Jessica watched her friend who was currently nervously biting her lip and seemed to completating something as she looked over the list.

"Let us go over the list one more time..." Silima suggested to her friend as she hand a blank papers on a clip board to Jessica and a pen.

"Sure why not...." Jessica stretched her muscles as she got ready to write.

"First Guest and us..." Silima rolled her eyes at this it sounded lame to even her. "Let see there is you, Alexandria, and me... Then there is Sirius, Remus, Severus..." Pausing she went out mentally who else would be showing for dinner. "Then there is Draco, Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Alessandra and lastly we have Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Lucius. I think that is everyone and that makes fifteen people over."

"Next we need to look into the dishes.." Jessica commented as she wrote the second group. "We will need thirty plates both small and regular size, thirty cups and wine classes, four pitcher for the drinks, and fifteen sets of silverware, plus fifteen extra forks for the desert."

"We will need at least fifteen nice napkins and some extra ordinary napkins for snaking, some big spoons, forks, knives and butter plates, plus we need the dishes for the turkey, mash patoes, gravy, rolls, snack bowls and salad dishes. "

Jessica nodded as she wrote this down adding things here and there that Silima had not mentioned.

"Then comes the food... The salads, turkey, rolls, pies, and mash poatoes are ready to be made or have been made so we can check those off." Silima mentioned...

"We can also check off the desert dishes, roll dishes, plates, bowls, silverware of the list as it is all set out on the counter for us to see." Jessica waved her hand in the direction of the necessary material.

"We can check off snack material and napkins off the list as Lexie is getting them today while she is out..." Silima nodded her head as she thought all the thinks that were ready to be made, or were already done.

"The tv has been set up thanks to our wonderful charms professor and we have extra desert plates just in case." Jessica mentioned as she looked at the TV which was set up for the greatest game invented, or at least that was what Lexie had mentioned.

"The table is set up and the area has been cleaned..." Silima absently mentioned as she continued to process what she had gone over.

"Extra drink material has been put to the side" Jessica stated and then it hit her what they had forgotten about. They needed to get a nice outfit for tomorrow which wouldn't be hard as Professor Dumbledore gave them free reign to go to Hogsmead and Daigon Alley much to the horror, and protesting that some of the Professor did.

"We have forgotten one thing..." Jessica smirk deviously as she watched her friend.

"What?" Silima hurriedly checked over her list making sure she had not skipped anything.

"We, and what really mean is you and I need to meet Lexie to get some clothes for tomorrow."

"What no... We do not have time for that..." Silima blushed as she had already picked out her outfit.

"Yes... we do and trust me if you think you are going to wear that wall flower outfit you have another thing coming." Draping her hand around Silima, Jessica's eyes soften as she looked at her friend who seemed to resemble a rabbit at the moment. "It will be fun and I will help you pick the out fit for the day. Just think of how Severus will react when he see you all dressed up. Mmmm maybe we can pick some greens for the occasion."

"I guess..." Silima wearily replied as she looked at her friend.

Laughing Jessica smiled as she thought of how she get her friend to wear some dark colors.

* * *

As Jessica leaned back in the chair she clutched to her knew outfit that she was going to wear for Thanksgiving it was a two piece out fit with a long dark purple top, with elbow length gloves. She then had black pants that fit her very body nicely she also had some black boot that clung to her legs and fit inside of her pants. She was now waiting for Silima who was getting dressed in the dressing room. Looking to the right she noticed that Lexie was relaxing on another bench as she stretched out.

"So what do think..." Silima stepped out and both of her friends lifted their heads and shook their heads no, but before she go back and change the shop keeper came over to them catching all their attention.

"What can I do for you lovely young ladies?" The gentlemen ask as looked at the group young ladies.

"Our friend is looking for something to wear for a celebration." Jessica smirked as she felt that she had the right person to help her to get her friend into a wonderful out fit.

"Is this to impress a young man perhaps?" The gentlemen asked as his eyes brighten at the challenge.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is." Lexie piped up.

"Then leave it to this old man to fix your friend up into a wonderful outfit that will leave that will leave that young man stunned."

With that said Jessica and Lexie watched as the middle aged man circle their friend much like a predator with their eyes on new prey. He hummed and tsked as he took the measurements and then without a word pulled her into the back. Jessica did not even have enough time to blink before Silima was once again out in front with a new out fit on.

"I hope that this will meet your approval young lady."

"Perfect..." Jessica heard Silima whisper as she looked at her friend with a little make up she could pass her self as goddess from Greek for sure. She was wearing a mid-evil meet current era top which came down to her hips. It had an a crimson strip down the middle which held together with a black string that tided up at the top. The sleeves were also crimson and flared out from her elbows down. Her bottoms were black and she had the perfect shoes that would work for her friend. All in all Severus would either go brain dead or be lost for words either way she knew that she would have to have her pensive out so that she could place the memory in it. For it truly be an memorable one that was for sure.

"I will take it how much money will it cost." Silima smiled as she was at awe on how she looked at the moment.

"Come my dear we will discuss it in the back." The gentlemen warmly smiled at the young lady in front of him as he lead her into the back.

Minutes later Jessica saw Silima come out with a bag smiling ear to ear as thanked the store owner as she joined her friends.

"So are you ready?" Silima smiled.

"Yes... come on we will knock the socks off those men come tomorrow..." Lexie grinned widely as she swung a arm around her friend.

"It will be truly remarkable event Silima and just think about how Severus will reacts to your outfit. He will not be able to keep his hands off of you." Jessica smiled as grabbed Silima's hand.

The three girls walked down the alley as they laughed and chatted about what was going on not knowing they were being watched by crazed golden eyes.

* * *

  
Stretching, Jessica looked at the clock next to her and groaned it was time to get up and start making the meal. As she slipped out of bed she quickly made her bed and got into some worn out clothes she would do the more dirty work and then set up the table. Exiting the room Jessica watched for minute before going down to the kitchen as she passed Lexie who was setting up the table. Entering the kitchen area she watched Silima peel the potatoes and cut them into smaller parts as she placed them into the boiling water. Sighing, Jessica pulled up her sleeves and washed her hands before getting to work.

Time seemed to fly by as the girls became busy with the food making sure that it was cooking and everything was going smoothly as Jessica and Silima pulled Lexie to the side and asked her to watch the food while they cleaned up. Rushing up the stairs Jessica and Silima hurried through their shower and got into their outfits as fast as they could. They did not want to miss the boys arriving for the festival. Pulling on her pants up Jessica looked over to Silima who was putting her hair in a French twist as she stared at her from the mirror.

"Nice choice of clothes Jess, you are going to knock the socks off Remus today." Silima smirked as she looked at her friend who was wearing black pants and a dark purple sleeveless turtle neck shirt that hung down past her hips and clung to the right parts. She had added a black belt to her waist that had diamonds embedded into the belt buckle.

"Want me to do your hair?" Silima asked as she finished her hair as she nodded her head at the style of her hair. She turned around and walked over to her friend and grabbed the purple hair tie and brush already knowing the answer her friend would give her. Pulling back she did her friends hair in a half bun and had two small braids wrapped around the bun she then took the scrunchy and placed them over the bun.

"There all finished, now lets get back to the food... other wise we might be saying grace over crispy and crunchy.." Silima smirked as she stepped back from Jessica. They shared a smirk, before racing out of the room and dismissing Lexie to the living room where they set up a TV for the foot ball game.

Taking the potatoes off the oven flame, Silima tipped it very carefully as she poured it into the stainless steel colander until all the potatoes where safely in the colander. Shaking it she made sure all the water as she took them and poured the potatoes back into the pot. She pulled out the sour cream, the butter, and some seasoning. Mashing the potatoes she went through the routine off making mash potatoes she add the butter, sour cream, and seasoning a she continued to mash them with the masher. Hmming she put the masher down she leaned over to stir the gravy. Jessica was currently setting up the knifes to cut the turkey and she said that she would watch the gravy for her while she did that.

"Ok, I will take over again thank you Silima." Jessica said she walked up behind her friend who was busy finishing the mash potatoes. Grabbing two potatoes holders she sat them next to her friend as she help Silima hold the heavy pot up and scrape the mashed potatoes into a dark crimson casserole dish and another casserole dish that was flame orange. Both Silima and Jessica had been working together for many years. There families had become very close over the years and had started to celebrate Thanksgiving together after a while and it had been their job to make the mash potatoes. So when they did projects together it almost became second nature to know what the other needed and they were as close as any two sisters could be.

Stopping as she heard the clearing of a throat, Silima, Jessica, and Lexie looked up from what they were doing.

_**"My girls... Professor Black, Lupin and Snape are here..."**_ Sal smirked as he saw how the girls were dressed up. _**"Might I say how wonderful you look today..."**_ Nudging Godric lightly he waited for his companion to look up.

_**"I have to agree with my companion you three look very enchanting my little lioness."**_ Godric smiled as he watch the girls smirk. Those Professor would not know what hit them and at times like this he ofter wondered how these three were not put in Salazar's house.

"Thank you Salazar, Godric tell them we will be there in a minute." Silima turned to oven as she turned down the flame so that she could go greet her guest without worrying about the gravy being burned. Humming she followed both Lexie and Jessica to the front door so she could greet Severus, Remus, and Sirius. She hope that Severus liked how she was dressed as she still was not very sure about it. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly before opening her eyes as the door opened very slowly.

Stepping in Severus paused as he almost bumped into Remus who had come to a complete halt in the entrance way. Inwardly he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was for Silimarillion and he would not block up at the two ex-Gryffindors. Although some of the hate towards them had disappeared over time he still did not trust Sirius, or Remus fully at the current time. Looking over Remus shoulder he felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes widen slightly at the sight in front of him. There was Silimarillion dressed up in a way that he had never seen before and at the moment all he wanted to do was pull her to him as he kissed her senseless and tell that she was not allowed to leave the room dress like such. He would not allow other little boys look at what was his. Stopping himself from growling, Severus stepped inside as he nudge Sirius in as well. At the moment he did not know that both Remus and Sirius were having the same difficulty forming words.

Remus swallowed hard as he stopped in his tracks as he took in Jessica's outfit. Her outfit left almost nothing to imagen as he clung to her curves very nicely and made him want to growl and drag her to another room. She was wearing dark purple and black with her hair pulled back and he thought that these colors looked very good on her. Looking around he noticed that both his companions were having the same difficulty speaking. He felt as if everything had dimmed when his eyes had spotted Jessica and he could feel his heart pounding hard against his rib cage.

Looking around, Sirius spotted Lexie first and he felt as he had been hit by bludger straight in the stomach. Lexie was wearing a dark blue sweater, with a pair of black pants that clung tightly to her body. Licking his lips, Sirius took in the wonderful sight as he felt as he had died and gone to heaven. Opening his mouth he found that he could not form any words and as he looked around he snickered mentally as he found that he was not the only one.

"Greetings, I hope that you did not have to wait too long." Lexie smirked as she noticed the reaction that she and her friends had gotten from the boys. "Would you like a drink? Silima and Jessica still have to finish stuff in the kitchen."

"Wait you left the burner on and alone..!" Severus came out of his stooper as his voice raised much like it did when he was dealing with someone he had caused their cauldron to explode.

Smiling, Silima hmmed under her breath as she continued to grin at Severus reaction when he had entered and just now. To someone who knew Severus very well they could see the less than noticeable reactions that others might miss. She knew that when Severus had snarled the words that it was just one of his ways of showing that he cared.

"Calm done, Potions boy...cooking is way different then potions is. You can actually leave it alone for a couple minutes with out worrying about it being destroyed, or burned to death. So you do not need to worry you head off about our kitchen as I can guarantee that it will not go up in a giant boom after all Jessica and Silima are the best cooks you will find." Lexie teased Severus as she could not resest the challenge."

"Potions boy..." Sirius cracked up... "I like that it fits you Severus." Sirius teased Severus who stood speechless as he took in what was said to him.

"Why do you not sit around TV, While Silima and I finish up..." Jessica suggested as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

Severus looked like he was about to protest until Silima gave him a look that shut him up instantly, before joining her friend. Sighing he took a seat on the couch and watched the picture move inside the box. He absently listened to Remus and Jessica speaking back and forth between each other as they blantedly flirted, while he also listened to Alexandria explain the game that was going on and what happened on Thanksgiving.

"So let me get this straight. You get together each eat, drink, and watch men tackle each other for pigs skin." Severus dryly commented as he watched the game on the screen.

"No, Severus..." Silima handed him a drink. "That is not the only thing that happens on Thanksgiving..."

"One...Its a ball covered in leather that just happens to made out of pig skin hence the NAME.... FOOTBALL...." Jessica gave her friend Silima a look that clearly stated just how dense is this man.

"Be nice Jessica... not every one understands American culture.." Silima returned to the kitchen leaving a still baffled Severus behind.

"No, some people are just thick..."Jessica muttered under her breath as she started to move some of the food to the table. She could hear Lexie slowly explaining football to the boys and then groaned as she realized that it was not only Silima's man who did not understand the game... Remus was completely stumped as will.

Lifting her head, Silima looked to see Jessica moving the rolls to the table and fixing the wrinkles and yet she still felt as if someone was watching her very closely. Turning around, Silima jumped back as she found Severus inches from her. He was holding his cup in his left hand as smirked down on her with his dark smoldering eyes.

"Might I ask what you are making my Silimarillion..." Severus peered down at her as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Oh... yes...but shouldn't you be with the other guys...relaxing." Silima relaxed as she calmed her beating heart.

"Yes I probably should, but I find myself indifferent to this game you call foot ball...although it has its amusing moments I would rather spend time with you."

"Oh... ok...well I am finishing up the gravy for the mash potatoes. The snacks which are chips, chex mix, pickles, cheese its, olives, crackers, and cheese out for people to snack so they do not become to hungry before dinner. Dinner should start at 3pm, which is two hours and we will be having turkey, bread rolls, stuffing, cranberry, bean casserole as will as mash potatoes. Let see we have three different kinds of salad, and a three layer jello as will." Silima grinned as Severus's continued to widen as she went over what they would be eatings. Peeking to the left she smiled as she watch Remus and Jessica flirting heavily.

"Are you sure you are not making a meal for a army instead of are little group." Severus questioned.

"Well Sev...we will have other people arrive later on..." Silima commented as she smirked inwardly as Severus's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And just who are these other people, Silimarillion." Severus look down at Silima who was smiling away he knew she was up to something.

"Well there is you, Remus, Sirius , then we have Fred, George, and Alessandra... Let see we also have Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Luna, Draco, Harry and Lucius. So there will be sixteen of us."

"You invited Potter...?"

"Will of course he is my friend as are most of the people who are coming." Silima felt slighley frustrated with Severus. "Honestly Severus, this is a holiday that people get together to celeibrate with their friends and family. We celebrate with those who are dear to us. You are a part of that group just as much as Harry is. I would like it if you did not degrade Harry tonight if not for him, but for me. I see Harry as a little brother that I never had and I wish you could see the good qualities that I do."

"I am sorry Silimarillion... I did know that the way I interacted with Po...Harry bothered you, but you do know why I have to act that way do you not?"

"Yes I do, but could you be less cruel when you are alone... You might not know this, but Harry does respect you... He might not like you, but he respects you."

"No I did not know that...and I will attempt to leave Harry alone, but it will take a while getting use to."

"All I ask is for tonight.. I am not asking for a miracle where you two end up as best friends... I just want tonight. Today is a special day for my friends and me as it has been so long since we have celebrated Thanksgiving and I want to share the joy of this holiday with the people I love and that includes you if you haven't heard."

"I would like that immensely..." Severus felt his heart swell at Similarillion's words. He enjoyed being part of a group and he would try to behave himself tonight. Well at least all was not a loss, he would see Lucius and Draco tonight.

"So do you want to know anything else about Thanksgiving?"

"That sounds pleasing..." Severus replied as he pulled a chair into the kitchen and turned to look into the living room only to catch Remus steeling a kiss from Jessica.

Everything seemed to run smoothly after that as Silima and Severus had more control over the kitchen for the time being. Jessica was currently sitting on Remus's lap while Lexie had take possession of Sirius lips in a very steamy kiss. They were all relaxing and finishing up the last of the preparation for the dinner before the rest of the guest arrive and much to Silima's amusement Severus started to relax as he even cracked a smile every once in a while. Humming, Silima turned the burner back on low as she heard Jessica invite the rest of her guest into the area as she showed them in. She would have gone to greet them yet unfortunately she did not have the hands to so at the moment. One of her hands was being held by one Severus Sebastian Snape, while she was using the other hand to stir the gravy. She had often wondered how her and Jessica's mom had made such good gravy and then she remembered them talking about getting out the magic drink out. She had not figured out what the Magic drink was for a couple years, but when she did she wanted to hit herself for her stupidity. Reluctantly, Silima pulled her hand out of Severus's grasp receiving a dark glare in return for her effort. Leaning over she gave Severus a quick kiss before opening the oven, putting on her oven mittens and taking out the turkey and the mash potatoes out of the oven.

"Something smells wonderful in here my dear..."

Turning around, Silima smiled brightly as she greeted Headmaster Albus Dumbledore who had just stepped into the kitchen.

"I am glad that you approve Headmaster... We are about to start dinner, all we need is for Jessica to carve the turkey and to say grace and then we can dig into the meal. I hope you enjoy we have been working on this meal for a couple days. And if I must say the turkey looks nice and hot for the meal." Silima grinned ear to ear.

"I look forward to Celebrating this wonderful holiday with you and everyone here. We have brought a pie with us and I do think that you will enjoy it. Just think of it as a hostess gift." Albus grinned as he saw his flustered Potion Master in the Kitchen.

But before Silima or Jessica who had just entered the kitchen could protest, Professor Dumbledore had commented that he would sit down with the others and enjoy this 'new festive game called _**FOOT BALL**_'. Which had almost caused both girls to choke as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"Why do you not get everyone gathered and have Lexie put the rest of the food on the table. I do not think that Little Harry can take any more of watching his honorary uncle flirting with Lexie." Jessica smirked as she and Silima looked out to where Harry was looking the other way and Lexie and Sirius where flirting like there was no tomorrow.

"Do not worry about this stuffed bird I will start cutting it up with are handy sharp knifes." Jessica grinned as she enjoyed cutting up the bird, plus she also enjoyed the shocked look that crossed over Severus's face when she said that. It was so worth saying the sentence, although it felt odd saying it in that way.

"Ok, I will be back in a bit." Silima smirked as she grabbed Severus's hand and pulling him out of the room. As she entered the living room she greeted Harry with a big hug and received a light kiss on the cheek from Lucius much to the displeasure of Severus. She walked over to Lexie and pulled her away from Sirius and told her that she was needed in the kitchen as dinner was almost ready.

"I hope that no one had to wait too long..." Silima turned to the guest. "Will I have wonderful news. The meal is ready and everyone can take a seat at the table." Grinning widely, Silima greeted Draco and Alassandra as she lead them to the table where the name were place on their plates. Both Jessica, Lexie and her had agreed that it was best to assign seats so that _**World War III **_did not break out in their own room. The table was set up as so. There were Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall at one end of the table. Then to the left of Professor Dumbledore was Lexie, Sirius, Lucius, Luna and Draco. To the Right of Professor McGonagall was Fred, Alassandra, George, Harry, Remus and one the end was Jessica, her and Severus. The table was oval and a couple extra leaves to fit everyone in their seat.

"I hope that you enjoy the seats and before we dig in let us all listen to Silima as she says grace over the bountiful meal that we are about to enjoy." Jessica stated as she place the now perfectly carved turkey in the middle as she took her respected seat.

Everything went silent as the members of the table held hands and became earily silent as they waited for the pray to be spoken.

"For each new morning with its light,  
For rest and shelter of the night,  
For health and food,  
For love and friends,  
For everything Thy Lady Magic sends."

"Now that we have said our blessing to Mother magic let us dig in an enjoy our food..." Lexie cheered as she broke the silence that clouded the area.

After the silence was broken everything became much more laid back and relaxed as the group enjoyed the food and time spent together. There were many comments on the food and how incredible it tasted. The girls started up different conversation with the other Hogwart students about how they were enjoying their classes and at first they dare not say anything as five teachers not counting the Headmaster was in the room, but after a while they relaxed and started speaking about what they were doing and what they found to be enjoyable and frustrating. The Hogwart teacher were astonished by the conversation that was going on as they had never heard any of their own students speak of what they thought of the class and they found this to be a wonderful way to get feed back that yes there students were learning and that pleased them.

"So Harry which girl do you know?" Sirius ask as he smirked at the flustered teen.

"Silima, she was one of the first upper class students who didn't automatically look to my forehead when they heard who I was. I guess that I connected to her very quickly after that as she saw me and not the scar." Harry shrugged as he ate some more mashed potatoes.

"You know I actually met her first in Diagon Alley when I was getting my supplies for Hogwarts. I at first thought she was in Slytherin as she had the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin." Draco mentioned.

"And you Luna... when did you meet the girls?"

"Oh... I met all three at the same moment and time... It was quiet relaxing as their light was not too obnoxious." Luna spoke up as she baffled most of the teachers in the room, well except for Albus whose eyes seem to twinkle even harder.

"Well I know that you met the girls through Fred and George, Alessandra. But how did you meet the girls Mr. and Mr. Weasley." Minerva commented as she was actually very curious of how the five had become very fast friends.

"That is a...."  
"Very long story..."  
"Are you sure that..."  
"Want to hear it...?"

"Indeed Mr. and Mr. Weasley we would other wise we would not have asked you.."

"Well it started on a Monday... or was it a Tuesday?"  
"It was a Monday..."  
"Yes...Yes... It was a Monday...Anyways it started on Monday and we were with Mum when we bumped into the littlest member of our group."  
"Ah...found memories...what wonderful found Memories..."

"Would you two just get on with the story..." Jessica snapped as she was becoming very confused... very fast. She swore that only Silima could handle these two when they were like this.

"Ok... Ok... We will..." The twins said union as they had there fun confusing the group, but they stop for it was not wise to irate Jessica...Period."

"Well it started like this..." Fred started to recall.

_**~Memory~**_

Trudging through Diagon Alley, Fred and George were over excited about what was going to happen today. This day was very special as there father Aruther had been very proud when there letters had arrived and their mother Molly had gushed over them which had been very embassesing. Thankfully no one had seen their mother's reaction. They were now on their way to bye their supplies as their mother and father had already gotten the money to pay for it. Walking through the path way they tried to keep up with their mother and older brother and younger siblings who were complaining about not being able to go when George stopped causing Fred to stop as well. Something felt off and as they scanned the area they noticed an older student bullying a small dark haired girl. Glowering at the sceene they shared a look and marched over and tapped the taller boys on their shoulder.

"What do you want... can't you tell we are busy."

"Oh did you here that Feorge they busy..." George sarcastically commented.

"Yes I did hear that Greg... too bad we are bad at taking directions." Fred looked at his robes as he flick an invisable speck of dust off his robes.

"Why you little snots I should teach you a lesson as well." The blond, buged eye dop said.

"Oh and what would that be how to count to ten, just to warn you we already learned that." The twins siad in union.

"Yes and we also know how to tie are shoes as well... so you really cannot teach us anything new."

"You...you.." The brown fussball stuttered as he pulled out his wand.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size..." Someone shouted from behind as George and Fred watched a black blur jump on top of three punks and start beating into a nice pulp.

Turning to smaller girl, Fred and George approached her as they offered her their hand to stand up. They were truly angry at the ugly bruise that was forming on her left cheek.

"Are you ok? By the way my name is George and this here is Fred."

"My name is Silimarillion... and thank you for helping me..." Silimarillion turned to the now girls on top of the rotten boys.

"Such disgraceful manners attacking a girl... that is just not right." Fred and George muttered.

"The two girls on top the boys are my friends Jessica and Alexandria..." Silima shyly stated as she ducked her head.

As Fred, George and Silima watched they thought that they would have to get someone when a beam of magic shout through separating the girls in the boys. And much to the twins delight it was Bill who said he would catch up with the family later on. There was also Charlie who did not look to pleased.

"I would not try to lie to me as I saw you picking on these young Ladies... I suggest you leave, or else..." Charlie calmly stated.

"Or else what..." One of the more cocky boys stated.

"or else we will till your _**'PARENTS UGEAN'**_ and I am sure Mother would like to know what you have been up too..." Bill spoke up for the first time.

Bill and Charlie did not have to tell those boys twice as Fred, George and the girls watch the idiots leave in a massive hurry.  
_**~End of Memory~**_

"And that is how we first met Silimarillion, Jessica and Alexandria." Fred and George finished in union.

"That is a most interesting story Mister Weasleys and what happened after that incident?" Albus smiled as he already knew what happened as he had gotten an earful from Mrs. Weasley for allowing three elven-year-olds to left alone to get their supplies. It had taken a while to convince that Molly that their guides must of lost them for a bit and they had not been left alone to do their shopping.

"That, Headmaster is for another day."

"What a wonderful story... now who wants pie we have four different kinds and seven pies." Silima smiled as she felt completely warm and cozy at the moment. Nothing could possibly go wrong at the moment as they chattered and enjoyed each other company. Snapping out of her thoughts, Silima looked up to Severus when she felt him take her hand and rub soothing circles on the palm of her hand. This truly was a wonderful day and as she looked around she felt bless as both her and her friends seemed to have found love, or someone they could connect with on a more personal level.

* * *

Dear Readers,

First the pray at the **Thanksgiving** scene is not mine, but I did change the last sentence of the Pray where it says **_Lady Magic_**

I would like to thank **SNAPE4** for adding this story to their favorite list  
I would also like to thank **kawaii-kitti** for their add this story to her favorite and alert list.

**Padme4000:** Thank you for the review... I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, especially the Death Note Scene.. I am glad that it amused you it amused me as well when I was writing it. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.  
**SkyFirestorm:** Thank you for the review I am glad that you like the latest chapter. I have to thank my beta for some of the the choices of the pairings and who they dressed up as.  
**ScaramoucheFigaro17:** I am glad that you are enjoying the story

You can find this story on the **C2: acg233's Need To Read along with other good stories. **

**CHAPTER 1-5:** 27,773 (REPOSTED)  
**CHAPTER 6:** 10,503(WITHOUT TITLE, AUTHOR NOTES)

* * *

**JESSICA MARIE WOLF: JESSIE, CHAOS**  
**ZODIAC: **_HORSE_  
**POSITIVE:** CUNNING, ADVENTUROUS, CHEERFUL  
**NEGATIVE:** IMPATIENT, SELFISH

**ALEXANDRIA RENEE MOON: LEXIE, QUICKPAW  
ZODIAC: **_HORSE_  
**POSITIVE:** CUNNING, ADVENTUROUS, CHEERFUL  
**NEGATIVE:** IMPATIENT, SELFISH

**SILMARILLION NIENNA EVERWOODS: SILMA, MITHWEN  
ZODIAC: **_HORSE_  
**POSITIVE:** CUNNING, ADVENTUROUS, CHEERFUL  
**NEGATIVE:** IMPATIENT, SELFISH

**REMUS JUNO LUPIN:**  
**ZODIAC: **_RAT_  
**POSITIVE:** IMAGINATIVE, AMBITIOUS, GENEROUS TO LOVED ONES  
**NEGATIVE:** HOT-TEMPERED

**SEVERUS SEBASTIEN SNAPE:**  
**ZODIAC: **_RAT_  
**POSITIVE:** IMAGINATIVE, AMBITIOUS, GENEROUS TO LOVED ONES  
**NEGATIVE:** HOT-TEMPERED

**SIRIUS ORION BLACK:  
****ZODIAC: **_RAT_  
**POSITIVE:** IMAGINATIVE, AMBITIOUS, GENEROUS TO LOVED ONES  
**NEGATIVE:** HOT-TEMPERED

**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY: 1980**  
**ZODIAC: **_MONKEY_  
**POSITIVE:** INVENTIVE, ENTERTAINING, MAGNETIC, PERSONALITY  
**NEGATIVE:** DISTRUSTING, UNTRUSTING

**HARRY JAMES POTTER: 1980**  
**ZODIAC: **_MONKEY_  
**POSITIVE:** INVENTIVE, ENTERTAINING, MAGNETIC, PERSONALITY  
**NEGATIVE:** DISTRUSTING, UNTRUSTING

**LUNA LOVEGOOD: 1981**  
**ZODIAC: **_ROOSTER_  
**POSITIVE:** COURAGEOUS, HARDWORKING, SKILLED  
**NEGATIVE:** ARROGANT, SELFISH

Notes~  
**courageous ambitious ladies:** curajos ambiţios doamnelor -_Romanian_

HERE IS SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE.

**BUFFALO: **A born leader, you inspire confidence from all around you. You are conservative methodical, and good with your hands. Guard against being chauvinistic and always demanding your own way. The Buffalo would be successful as a skilled surgeon, general, or hairdresser.**  
Born in 1925, 1937, 1949, 1961, 1973, 1985, 1997, 2009.**

Ranked as the second zodiac, the ox has a large volume. In the life, people often used the ox to indicate something big or large in number. The ox is sedulous, simple, honest, and straightforward. Fractious people are said to have an 'oxen temper'.

People born in this year are probably honest, laborious, patient, obstinate, and poor at communication. Leaders in their career may not discover their abilities. In their old age, they would be bestowed with happiness. Women are usually good wives who pay attention to children's education, but are likely to believe others' cajolery, so should be cautious.

* * *

Thank you to all my reader of this story... I hope that you are enjoyed the latest chapter and what the girls have been up too. It seemed that love is in the air and you have wonder how Draco and Harry will get together? What will happen with Luna and Lucius? How will Alessandra deal with Fred and George?

On to the girls... What is their dark secrets and what will happen to them in the next chapter...

Well you will have to stay toon for the next chapter.

Laura-shi and Jessica-Saki-Hanajima


	7. Shadows Looming Closer

**Title:**Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silimarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**:Portrait thoughts:  
**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
**_**'Thoughts'  
_"Portraits talking to you..." _**

* * *

'Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –'  
'Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'  
'Great idea though, thanks, Mum.'  
'It's _not funny_. And look after Ron.'  
'Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'  
'Shut up,' said Ron again.

* * *

Stretching a bit Jessica watch as Silima sat in-between Albus and Severus and she was fast asleep with her head on Severus chest. The headmaster was currently speaking to Severus as he kept a tight eye on Silima. He had always been over protective of Simila, but maybe it was because Silima's Grandpa and him had gone to school together, or that event that happened when they were nine, or maybe it was because he was her Godfather she was not sure. Feeling a ghost of lips on her neck, Jessica leaned into caress as she sighed with content.

After they had enjoyed their pie which also included a lemon drop pie some of guest including Minerva, Lucius, Luna, Draco, Harry, Fred, George, and Alessandra had left to retire as they had been exhausted. Silima who had been dead on her feet had allowed Severus to lead her to the couch where she snuggled up to Severus after giving him a kiss and then instantly falling to sleep on his chest as she proclaimed Severus's hers. Alexandria had sat down on Sirius's lap and they were now debating which was better Qidditch, or Football and in between the debating they had shared tender kisses. Albus was currently talking with Severus who was subconsciously running his hand through Simila's hair. Frowning, Jessica reminded herself to have a chat with good ol' Severus about what not to do with Silima and with luck she could persuade Remus to help her with her talk.

"Jessica Marie what are you thinking of..."

Remus's voice rumbled against her neck as he nibbled on her neck and kissed down her neck as he took her jaw in his hands and gently turned Jessica so she was facing him, before capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"I have been waiting to do that since I have arrived. Would you mind so much Jessica if you walk back with me to my rooms that way if you ever need me and I am not in the office." Remus whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it enjoying the medal loops in her ear. They drove him crazy at time especially the jingling sounds that they made.

"I would love too." Jessica smiled as she looked over to her friends, before turning back to Remus.

"I would not worry about Silimarillion she will be fine." Remus gave her a reassuring smile as he took a hold of her lips again.

"How did you know." Jessica mumbled dazed by all the kisses

"You are a good friend, Jessica Marie and are especially over protective of Silimarillion." Remus kissed down Jessica's jaw line. "Plus I can understand the need to protect Silimarillion there is something about her that makes others around her want to protect her."

"Yes, will enough of my friend I do believe Mr. Remus Lupin that we were a middle of something. Something about someone rooms." Jessica innocently started up as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"What am I going to do with you, Jessica Marie." Remus laughter filled the room as he pulled her up and left the room as he lead her toward his rooms. They stopped every once in a while to share a kiss her and there.

"What are your rooms like Remus." Jessica question after breaking from the kiss Remus suprised on her.

"Well let us just see now." Remus eyes sparkled as he stepped up to the painting and whisped something quickly in latin that Jessica could not quiet catch as he pull her in.

* * *

Looking up, Alexandria finally noticed that Jessica was no longer in the room.

"Hey Simila.." Lexie winced as she saw her friend wearily open her eyes as she look around in a daze. Squirming slightly at the glare that was being thrown at her Lexie almost forgot that she was sitting in Sirius lap until two arms pulled her closer.

"What is it..." Silima groggily replied as she blinked and snuggled into the warm that seemed to surround her. Looking up she smiled shyly at Severus who smirked back at her, before pulling her closer and sending a glare at Lexie. Frowning, Silima smacked Severus on the shoulder, before turning her attention back at her friend.

"Do you know where Jessica went?"

"No... although I think that il suo lupo would know where she is?" Silima smirked as she saw the confused look on Sirius's face.

"Comportarsi il mio gioiello prezioso..." Severus smirked as he saw the confused look on Sirius's face.

"E perché dovrebbe io? " Silima grinned as she teased Severus. Knowing that she was the only one that could really get away with it.

"Lei è in nessuno possision comportarsi male" Severus tried to look stern as he watch Silima's twinkle. _'She spends too much time with the Headmaster. The next thing you know she will be offering me tea and lemon drops.'_

"Oh ma Severus lei dovrebbe sapere che quella Leonessa non ascolta i cobra di re." Silima smirked at Severus. It would take a little more for her to back down from a fight. After all she was a Gryffindor and HeadGirl she had a Tradition to uphold. "Ed oltre a lei non farebbe niente a me." Silima stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh... lei pensa di sì?" Severus smiled enjoying the little toss of words that he was sharing with Silimarillian

"No. So così... " Silima hummed under her breath as she smiled up at Severus daring him to continue this little game as she was enjoying immensily.

"E perché ciò è realmente. " Severus black eye gazed straight into Silima's not blinking or moving.

"Bene un lei si cura di me troppo e due se lei qualcosa ha provato Jessica farebbe il de-uomo lei." Silima smiled sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Severus, while giving him a way to innocent smile.

"Vedo... "

"Oh non mi preoccuperei di ciò. Lei è la maniera all'astuzia fare qualcosa ciò stupido." Silima waved her hand absentmindly as Severus grabbed it, while taking possession of Silima's lips.

"E ciò non dimentica. " Severus broke their kiss as he looked at the dazed witch in his arms with satisfaction.

"Nice one, potions." Sirius smirked as he turned Lexie face towards him before kissing her on the lips once again. He now had another favorite holiday and it was Thanksgiving.

* * *

Jessica looked around the room, while Remus went to get them drinks, although she could care less about the drinks and really just wanted to have him here so she could have her wicket way with him. Maybe she had a little to much to eat today, but she was defiantly feeling very relaxed and happy about almost everything. Almost being the word. Of course if you asked Silima, she would of said something like nothing could ever be perfect as that would be very boring.

Jumping at the feeling of lips, Jessica turned around and looked into the warm amber eyes that she adored so much. She really loved spending time with Remus whether it was grading papers, debating about topics such as which was the best kind of chocolate Hershey's which was hers and dark chocolate from Zonko's was his. Of course she always won.

"Bonjour Beau" Remus whispered against Jessica's neck as he smirked when he felt the shivers come off his little lioness body. As he set the drinks on the coffee table he continued to kiss down the column of Jessica's neck as he felt pleasure run through him when she titled her head to the side in a submissive way. "Avoir des objections si je vous joins mon ange sombre." Remus purred out as he captured Jessica's lips in slow passionate kiss, while he lifted as he sat down with her on his lap. He did not want to break the kiss as he probed her sweet lips with his tongue which caused a whimper to escape, before Remus was granted access. Sliding his tongue passed Jessica's lips as he growled low in his throat at intoxicating taste that was purely Jessica, it was mint, chocolate with a fruity flavor. Feeling Jessica return the kiss with great fever he felt a shiver go up his spine. Smiling into the kiss, Remus nipped at the kiss as he broke the kiss as he leaned his forehead against Jessica's forehead while they shared short sweet kisses as they tried to catch their breath.

"Vous réglez mon sang sur vide mon beau loup." Jessica whispered as she smiled at the gentle kisses placed on her face.

"Juste que je suis heureux." Murmured into Jessica's hair as he leaned back and enjoyed Jessica's presence. He had not been this happy and peaceful in a long time and whenever he was around Jessica everything seemed to be just right.

Leaning her head against Remus chest, Jessica listened to Remus's heart beat under the slighly worn fabrics of his robes. She then at the moment made a mental note to speek to Silima about getting Remus new robes and then best place to go to. For although Silima had some problems she did know some good designers and with that though she smiled as she listened with half a ear on what Remus was saying. This one of her favoirte ways to spend with Remus as she got to relax with the one she loved and cared for. Here she felt special, loved, cared for and most of all safe.

* * *

Slipping through the room, Jessica made sure to make little nose as possible as she sighed with relief. She had made it all the way back to the rooms with out being caught by any teacher. It was now six in the morning and she was finally returning from Remus's rooms. They had not done much while they were alone, but they had shared more kisses and words. Somewhere between this she had fallen asleep while listening to Remus's heart beat and voice.

"So good of you to join us Miss Wolf..."

Jessica whirled around as she felt her heart leaped into her throat.

"What are you doing here..." Jessica asked Severus who was relaxing against the coach

"Miss Wolf... please refrain from butcher my eardrums...Also do remember that some of us are trying to sleep..." Severus indicated to a slumbering Silimarillion who was currently clinging to Severus as if life depended on it.

Biting her lip Jessica now guessed why Severus was still here as when Silima grabbed a hold of something it was really hard to get her to let go even in her sleep she was a very stubborn person. Smirking she raised an eyebrow at Severus who was currently reading a potion book.

"Having problems Professor...." Jessica relaxed as she grabbed to drinks from the kitchen, before coming back to where Severus was sitting. Handing him a drink she sat across from him in one of the chairs as she curled up and placed a blanket over her legs.

"No as a matter of fact I am quiet comfortable..." Severus replied as he ran his spare hand through Silimarillion's hair.

"Really, because from where I sit it does not look very uncomfortable." Jessica sipped her drink. "So would you like to tell me how you got into Silima's grip that only the jaws of life can break on a good day..."

"She fell asleep a little after you left with Remus...and would you like to tell me why you are coming back so late Miss Wolf..." Severus raised his eyebrow as he watch Jessica shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I fell asleep.." Jessica mumbled

"I beg your pardon, but what was that Miss Wolf?"

"I fell asleep Professor..." Jessica straightened up as she lost the tension when she watched Severus nod his head in understanding.

"Severus..."

"What Professor...?" Jessica said baffled... at the suddeness.

"You may call me Severus, Miss Wolf... At least in private. After all I believe that we can now call each other friends who at least have a common interest..."

"Yes Severus.. and it is Jessica..." Jessica nodded as she thought for a moment. She did not think that Severus would ever think of her as a friend, but then she had seen stranger events.

"So you said that Silima fell asleep right after I left..." Jessica paused as she confirmation before starting again. "That is strange.."

"Why is it strange... Jessica." Severus became rigid.

"Oh it is not something for you to worry about... It is just that Silima does not fall asleep unless she feels truly safe with the environment and people in the room she is in. It also means that she trust you a whole lot and cares for yo a great deal Severus..." Jessica guarded her expression

"hmmm... I see." Severus looked down at the sleep woman as he felt honor and protectiveness swell up inside.

"Severus...."

"Yes... Jessica."

"If you ever hurt Silima... if you ever make her cry intentionally.... If you cause her any pain...Just remeber this... I will not let you live through it... Teacher or not." Jessica firmly stated as she stared hard at Severus trying to get her full meaning across.

"Do not worry Jessica I would never try to harm Silima intentionally..."Severus cleared his throat as he stared back at his student. It was strange, but Jessica and him had a lot in common and he hoped that he could have more conversation with this girl...no young lady in the future as he found that he quiet enjoyed her company, but not as much as he enjoyed Silimarillion's.

"That is all I want to know... Silima is much like a little sister to me and I do not want to see her hurt. Well it is probably time to wake Silima up so she can retire to her bed." Jessica smirked at the frustrated look of Severus face.

"I have tried waking her..."

"Have you tried to wake her with a kiss..." Jessica innocently commented as she batted her eyelashes.

"I beg your pardon..."

"Oh come on... be a Slytherin..." Jessica taunted.

"Right... I might as well." Severus placed his book down and shifted Silima's head so that he could properly kiss her. Leaning down he hesitated for a while, before descending on her lips and initiating in a nice sweet slow kiss. His lips spread wide as he felt his girl answer his kiss as he slowly broke the kiss he stared into the sleeply eyes of his girl.

"Hi...there... Now this is a wonderful way to wake up." Silima murmured into Severus's lips.

"Hmm... yes...it is isn't." Severus mumbled against Silima's lips before claiming her lips once again.

He did not notice Jessica smile as she got up and went to her bedroom to give her two friends the room they needed. After all she owed Silima a lot and this one way she could show her approval and happiness for her friend by giving her some privacy for a bit.

* * *

The next couple days seemed to be a blurr as Jessica, Silima were plotting some revenge on a certain red headed boy who would remain anonymous. Unlike before this time it had become more personal for both girls as they had witness something that they considered was crossing the line and there for had to be dealt with. Lexie who had taken one look at the two girls faces ran for the hills. There had one thing that only the girls closest friends knew about Jessica and Silimarillion and that was they were almost put into the house of snakes, because of how their minds work. She had been instantly been put into Gryffindor so did not have that Slytherin side like her two dark haired friends did.

Walking through the hall she was to meet up with Fred and George to talk about the progress and the newest semi member of their group Alessandra who Jessica and Silimarillion as well as her had taken an instant liking to.

Turing the corner she stopped in her tracks at what was in front of her. Grabbing her back she quickly took out her camera and took a quick picture for later references. You would never see the twins this flustered with a girl. It was actually very cute it she had to admit it.

"Hey boys and how we today...?" Lexie jogged over to the twins and Alessandra as she watched them break from their steam kiss. She had hurriedly put her camera in her bag, before looking between the twins who were slighly red.

"Lexie... " Alessandra started off

"Yeah..."

"Not that I do not mind watching mode ring Ron, and twirling dancing Ron go through his days...but do you not think that Jessica and Silimarillion are being a little to vicious..." Alessandra thought for a minute... "Just exactly what did the little twerp do.."

Feeling her lips twitch she laughed at that. When Fred and George picked a girl they knew how to pick them.

"NO... NOT REALLY... NOT AFTER WHAT THE LITTLE 'TWERP' DID..." Lexie laughed as Fred and George groaned as they smacked their foreheads in annoyance.

"What did..."  
"Ronniekins"  
"Do this time..."

"I believe that he messed with Jessica, and Silimarillion's kitlings." Lexie replied boredley as she watch the trio in front of her go through the different emotion... Jessica was right Fred and George, with Alessandra in the mix were defiantly better than Television.

"Their cats?" Alessandra looked unsure about it being Little Remus and Glorfindel and then it dawned on her on who Lexie was talking about.

"He didn't..." Alessandra stated in absolute disbelief. "Oh dear sweet Merlin he did...Your brother is whole new kind of Crazy" Alessandra turned to her boyfriends as she gave them a look. Only to notice the confused looks on Fred and George's face.

"You do remember that Jessica and Silima took Draco, Harry, and Luna under their wings when they first came here and does not help that Draco happens to be Silima's cousin. Like your intelligent girlfriend stated your brother is whole new kind of crazy to cross that line. As you might know that when it comes to those three Silima and Jessica just will see reason." Lexie leaned against the wall as she told them the incident that pissed of the two girls who were plotting at the very moment.

"Yes... Well as much as I worry about my little brother he kind of deserved what's coming to him." Fred commented as his twin nodded his head.

"Will you tell Lady Chaos and Lady Mithwen if they need any help that we, Lord Swift Food and Sharp Claw are at their disposal."

"Why of course... Now I would love to spend more time with you three but I was suppose to meet Sirius down by the Quidditch field.." Pausing Lexie looked at her watch and cursed..."Sorry guys I am late... got to go... Prank with ya later..." Lexie rushed down the hall and around the corner as the trio watched with amusement. Lexie always knew how to lighten one's spirit when one was down and she had this glow about her that made everyone enjoy her company, will almost everyone.

* * *

"Ahh... that felt wonderful..." Jessica smirked as she stretch today was a weekend days so she was in some tight clothes which consisted of chain mail green pants, a black t-shit that stated boldly... **'I can multi-task (talk and piss you off at the same time)'** with high green half fish net gloves on her hands. Turing to her friend she frowned she would have to talk to Remus about the mood change that Silima had gone through in the last couple days it was worrying her and maybe she could help her.

"Huh... oh yes I think the entertainment went over well with the staff..." Silima smirked as she tried to hide her worry. She had been roped in to allowing Jessica to pick her clothes out today and she really didn't mind since Jessica had good taste. She was currently wearing Black and red chain pants that were similar to Jessica's and a t-shirt that Jessica had given her last year as their yearly gag gift which in Red script read **'I live at the corner of Kiss My Ass Avenue and No Friggin Way'** with red criss cross elbow length gloves.

"What is up with you lately Silima, your not your evil diabolical self these days." Jessica nibbled on her breakfasted as she inwardly smirked at the nervous look that Ron sent at the comment she had just made.

"Sorry I am just a little worried I feel as if something is off. . . it is probably just nothing really... So do you know where Lexie is to be this day as she recalled the shirt that they forced on the cheerful friend today.

"Yes... off with Sirius... you know maybe we shouldn't of given her a shirt that read... 'School is where they put you to learn while you're trying to do other things.' Should we..." Jessica mocked innocents. Both Jessica and Silima shared a look, before bursting into laughter at the shared visual picture that ran through their heads.

"What will you be doing today... Jessica..." Silima grinned feeling much better than she had a couple minutes ago.

"I will be spending time with Remus helping him grade his papers and you...." Jessica hummed under her breath.

"I am spending half the day with Severus and then Professor Dumbledore said that someone wishes to speak to me in the afternoon." Silima swished her juice.

"Really... would you like me to join you... I can always tell Remus I have to leave early..." Jessica frowned at the mention of the meeting.

"No....! I mean no that it is okay... I want you to enjoy yourself after all it is not everyday that you will get some alone time Remus now will you..." Silima spoke in a whisper as she made silence spells around their area to keep busy bodies out.

"Okay... Well you tell Severus that he still owes me for the advice..." Jessica smirked at the confused look on her friends face. "Do not worry he knows what I am talking about."

"You did not threaten him did you?"

"Maybe a little... but I do that because I care..."

"I know that and I am thankful for it as well..."

"Well let us talk about other stuff as this is getting too wepy." Jessica commented on the off side as she started engaging Silima in the next prank that they were going to use on their new test subject all the while strengthening the spells around them.

"Yes...quiet... So should we agree to meet up at lunch?" Silima commented as she took another mouthful of food.

"Yes that does sound like a good plan I will pass it onto Lexie, Fred, George, and Alessandra... when I come across them. Now are you sure that you do not want me to come with to the meeting..." Jessica took protective stance with her friend.

"Jessica, my blood sister..." Silima place her hand on Jessica shoulder as she smiled. "I will be fine... you do not how much I appreciate your friendship, but I want you go spend some alone time with Remus. After all once the winter final start coming up you will not have that much alone time with him."

"Of course... that is true...will I better start to head out after all lunch will be here in no time..." Getting up Jessica grabbed some strawberry and chocolate scones, before she tossed her bag over her shoulder and headed out to meet out with Remus.

* * *

Peaking into the room Jessica entered as she watched Remus huntched over a pille of papers. His shoulders were extremely tense most likely from being left to grade the papers alone and from it looked like he had been doing this for a while. Setting down the breakfast that she brought Jessica sneaked up behind her grand fort loup élégant as she placed her hands on his shoulders feeling the slight jump she stifled her laughter at this. Jessica started humming as she started to massage his shoulders working out the kinks and lumps from his back.

"Mmm... I can see that I can add amazing massager to the endless list of gifts that you have Jessica Marie... Ah yess right there..." Remus let his head drop as he forgot all about his papers in front of him. He could piratically feel all the stress leave his muscles and the head headache dissipate.

"What has you so tense... Remus..." Jessica leaned over his should so she could look into his eyes.

"All these papers to check and no Padfoot in sight. He had promised to help me today so I would have some time off... to set up the next lesson plans..." Remus indicated to the papers infront of him as relaxed in his chair.

"Well I can say for a fact that Sirius was outside with Lexie this morning... so he might be back in a couple hours." Jessica paused as she thought for a minute.

"Well that answers my questions on where he is..." Remus ran his hands through his hair as he turned to face his love.

"Did you have breakfast yet...?" Jessica sat down on Remus's lap as she ran a hand through his hair trying to relax him.

"No I did not have the time..."

"Well then it is a good thing that I picked up a couple chocolate scones for you on the way out..." Jessica smirked down at Remus, before she leaned down and captured Remus's lips in a sweet slow kiss...

"Your an amazing woman Jessica Marie and I find myself falling more and more in love with you each day..." Remus pulled her closer down for another kiss that he found himself becoming additive to.

Entwining her hands into Remus's hair she moaned into the kiss as she grinned happily. Gasping, Jessica felt Remus's tongue swipe in as she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer. All thought of her friends and what they were up to flew out the window as she knew that they to were enjoying themselves with their special guy.

"Would you like me to help you with grading the papers....?"Jessica breathlessly questioned when Remus broke their kiss. She leaned in as Remus started kissing her neck.

"No...Padfoot can do it after all half of them are done and I have better ideas of how I would like to spend my time..." Remus growled lowly as he lifted her effortlessly and carried her through his study room and into his private quarters all the while he was sharing small kisses with Jessica.

* * *

Mean while Silima was making her way down to the dungeon as she hummed under her breath as anticipated on what Severus and her would do today. It was most likely to be grading papers and working on potions for Madam Promfey, but either way she was happy to spend a little time alone with Severus. As she neared Severus rooms the dread that had been following her for the last couple days vanished and she felt the excitment swell up inside of her. Nothing could possibly ruin this day as she was to spend it with the one guy that she absolutely adored.

Turning the corner she passed a couple first year Slytherins who were giggling of all things. You would never see them do that out of their safe zone. As she neared his door Silima's grinn widen as she opened the door to find Severus brewing away. Not wanting to cause any accidents she sat down in one of the stools and pulled out her art book so she could draw while waiting for Severus to finish his potion. She above all other new that it was dangerous to interrupt a master when at work, after all her grandfather had explained to her the importants of respecting a master in the chosen field and she had always taken that to heart. Leaning over she pulled out some of her pencils and started to sketch Severus into her art book.

As she was about done... Silima almost dropped her art book as she felt warm lips ghost across her neck while a cool hand pulled back some of her long hair. Humming she looked up to meet the onyx eyes that she loved so much. Blinking she smiled as she was about to close her art book when a pale hand came down and caught hers.

"Don't I find it pleasant to see your work..."Severus mummered as he continued to kiss down her tempting neck. He took a good look at the picture of himself and he was amazed by the how alive the picture.

"Sev..." Silima moaned as she leaned against Severus's chest. "Are you done with the potion?"

"Yes... I see that you have found a way to occupy yourself." Severus wrapped his arms around his little jewel's waist.

"Oh.. it is nothing. Just something to occupy my time... Really just a foolish drawing." Silima blushed slighly as she missed the shocked look in Severus face.

"Now that is not true... you have style and you have a staggering talent and I guess that if I were to questioned your friends that they would agree..." Severus kiss his girl on the cheek while he looked at the picture. He had to admit that she made him look better than in real life, but he was not going to say anything about that.

"I guess..." Silima turned her head as she gave Severus a quick kiss.

"No... I know ..."Severus relaxed as he continued to kiss her.

Laying the book down, Severus lifted his lioness into his arms and leaned against the table as he kissed her slowly as he swipped his tongue against her lips as he smirked when he got permission as entered and groaned at his sweet one taste. To him she tasted of fruits, and cinnamon which he found to be a very pleasant taste as he deepened the kiss enjoying the small sounds that came out of her mouth. Pulling back when breathing became an issue Severus laid his head on top of Silima's head as tried to catch his breath. There was something about Silima that made him lose focus and relax. She was breath of fresh air to him and he was happy that he decided to take a chance with her.

"What are we going to do today Sev..." Silima grinned to Severus shirt..knowing that she was the only one who got away with call Severus that name.

"I was thinking that we could take some papers into my private office and grade them, unless you have any better suggestions." Severus raised an eyebrow at Silima who only giggled in response.

"No that sound ok with me... that is as long as we..." Pausing Silima smirked...

"As long as we can what my cunning little jewel..." Severus purred as he attached his lips to Silima's ear and nibbled on it while continueing downwards.

"Finchè possiamo ripartire un po'più di baci..." Silima looked up at Severus from under herr eyelashes.

"Penso che possiamo organizzare quello." Severus took Silima's hand not wishing to part from her yet as he made his way to his private office where they could spend the rest of their time together in private.

* * *

Lexie dragged Sirius down the halls as they made their way to great halls. She had ran into Jessica on the way in while she was getting ready to have lunch and she had been told under no sercomstances was she allowed to miss lunch with the group today as Silima had asked to talk with them before she had go talk with the Headmaster.

"Come on you... after lunch I will help you grade those papers on the desk as you promised Remus that you would do..." Lexie teased her boyfriend who smile good naturally and faked horror at the mention of grading papers.

"Oh fine..." Sirius dramatically stated as his eyes dance mischievously which gave him away. "As long as you are there then I think that I can handle the dreadful task of grading the papers."

"That is my big brave Gryffindor..." Lexie teased her boyfriend as she gave him a light peck on the lips. "I will meet you in the classroom after lunch... I did promise Jessica that I would be there and you do not break a promise with Jessica that is if you want to live."

"Oh come on Jessica is not that back..." Sirius half joked.

"You have never seen her when she has lost her temper then."

"It cannot be that bad..."

"Let us just say this if had to Moldywarts, or Jessica when she has lost her temper then I would have to say that I would choose Moldywarts."

"Will I see you later..." Lexie kissed Sirius on the cheek as she opened the door and hurried into the room leaving a stunned Sirius behind.

As she made her way through the crowed Lexie snickered at the Mood ring like Ron who was sprout a deep red color which in turn made him look like a tomato. Taking her seat in between the twins Lexie grinned at Jessica and Silima who seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

"Will you to look like the cats that got the cream and the canary..." Lexie commented as she started pilling the food onto the plate, before she dug in the food.

"Yes.. will let just say that we had a pleasant time with a certain someone..." Silima smiled across to Lexie who was really going at that food. "You seem to be in a hurry anything we should know."

"Not really I am just spending time with Sirius in the DADA room after lunch..." Lexie stated after finished swallowing her bite.

"Oh that sound fun..." Jessica gave Lexie a knowing smirk...

"And what will you be doing...?" Lexie inquired.

"I will be with Remus..." Jessica took a bit of her pasta dish.

"I will be with Severus helping him with potions then I have to meet up with Headmaster Dumbledore." Silima ate some of her chicken Alfredo.

"What for?" Lexie looked at her friend with a perplexed look.

"I am not sure what for... but I do not get good vibes from the meeting..." Silima sipped her pink lemonade as she observed her three other friends from across the table.

"So Fred, George how is Alessandra doing?" Silima turned to the twins.

"She is wonderful and she is also a genius, with a nice body." The twins smirked.

"Really and what made you come to this conclusion..." Jessica put her fork down as she gave the twins her undivided attention it was not everyday that twins were interested in anyone...so this was a big deal and Silima, Lexie and her all agreed that Alessandra was perfect for the twins.

"She was able to improve one of joke material.. . And make it even better than before... we have to show you her notes later on." Fred started as George finished.

"Really we will have to invite her to one of our meetings." Silima eyes sparkled as she shared a look with Jessica and Lexie.

"Yes... do pass on to Alessandra that she is always welcomed to come to our rooms..." Jessica tore her garlic bread as she ate some of it.

"Excellent we will share the good news with her after lunch." Fred and George shared a grin happy that Jessica, Lexie and Silima approved of the girl of their choice. The last time they brought girls around... their partners in crime gave them the cold shoulder and going as far as pranking them unmercifully. Later on they had agreed that the girls were not right for them especially when they found them with two other blokes.

As they chatted they ignored at Ron's outraged cries about his current condition as they new that this was payback from Silima and Jessica the other three in the group kept it shut. They all turned and shared a laugh at Ron's current condition... last night Ron was singing Mama Mia songs, while the night before he had been sprouting cute fluffy rabbit ears and a cute cotton ball tail. A lot of the girls couldn't help but coo at the angry Weasley even their head of house had cracked a joke telling Ron to hop to it and scurry off to the healing rooms.

It seemed like no time at all that the girls were grabbing their bags and departing from the table they had pulled Alessandra to the side and asked her to join in some of their get together before leaving her with Fred and George.

Sense Lexie and Jessica were heading in the same way they had hugged Silima good bye when they were outside the doors as they watch Silima head down to the dungeons, before heading up to the DADA classroom while they pondered what the Headmaster wanted with their friend, but after a while they started to think of more positive thoughts about what they had planned to do with their own man during the rest of day, before dinner.

Silima what down the corridors as she felt Sev's hand tighten around hers. He had offered, will more like demanded that he escort her to the Headmaster's office. It appeared that even he could pick up on her nervousness. As they turned the corner she giggled as Sev's robes made the dramatic whip and flare. Which caused Severus to raise her eyebrow at her, before his lips tugged into a slight smile as he already knew that she found what his robes did hilarious.

Stopping out of the office, Severus growled 'Wiggling ears...' before turning to Silima and taking her face into his hands so she was looking at him.

"Li vedrò più successivamente il mio Silimarillion…" Severus leaned down as he kissed his little love tenderly, before releasing her temping lips and giving her nudge to the steps.

"Li vedrò più successivamente Sev..."Silima blew a kiss as she stepped into the room... As she made her way up to room she sat down in the chair that was placed in front of the desk. She laughed as Fawkes cooed as he swooped down and landed on her shoulder while he nipped at her affectionately.

"Hi Fawkes... you seem to be a good mood sweetling..."Silima cooed back as she tried to ignore the muffled yelling in the other room which was effecting her nerves about being here. She could feel her heart hammer against her rib cage as she felt a slight panic siege her. As if knowing what was happening Fawkes started to sing which calmed her considerably as she pet his soft red feathers.

"Thank you Fawkes... I guess I am a little more nervous than usually but there really is nothing to be nervous about is there..." Silima tried to reassure herself, while she missed the mournful look that Fawkes send to her. She was about to speak again when the doors open to reveal an angry Headmaster and the Minister of Magic, but when she met the Headmaster's eyes they seemed to soften and ice in them melted away.

"Ah...Silimarillion I am glad to see you my dear..." Albus smiled down at the young lady that he had known her whole life as he had been friends with her grandfather and still was. He just wished that this meeting was under better circumstances. He was very thankful that Fawkes was with her as Silima had always seemed to calm down when around his familiar.

"Silimarillion dear... there is no easy way to put this..." Albus paused as he saw his goddaughter tense up. "The Minister has come to share some news with you and I am not sure what it is about... I want you to know that what ever it is I will always be there for you."

Swallowing, Silima warily looked at The Minister... who did not look to happy to be here...It had to be bad news.

"Minister... It is good to see you..." Silima shakily stated as she put out her hand which was firmly grasped by the Minister.

"I wish I could say the same... as I have heard great things about my dear...I am afraid that I come with bad tiding..." the Minister started out, missing the angered look on Albus's face.

"Bad tidings..." Silima's face paled until she could Severus a run for his money...

"Yes... bad tidings... It seemed that yesterday some of my aurors where alerted to a scene which had the dark mark above a house..."

"Dark Mark..." Silima felt her self start to shake as she slowly got up from her chair and Fawkes landed on the chair...She could feel her tears start to will up in her eyes yet not fall over... _'no... please...no'_ Silima felt as if she was going to hyperventilate... _'please do not let it be one of my family member... Please do let it be so...'_

"Yes...my dear... when the aruors went to go investigate they found your mother... I really am sorry dear... but she was attacked by the Dark Lord and his followers..." Cornelius bowed his head.

"NO....no, no, no, no... not mommy..."Silima whimpered...She did not see the Headmaster growl at the Minister as he got up... Nor the Minister try to start up again.

"MOMMY..." She whimpered as she turned and bolted out the room. She did not hear the shouts from the headmaster, or the shocked and angry looks that were shared... All she felt was her heart frantically beat against her chest and her tears blurring her vision as she ran... She was not sure where she was running, but all she new was that she had to get out of here and now.

As she stopped, Silima whipped her eyes furiously as her legs buckled she let out heart-shattering wail... while more tears streamed down her face. Curling up she looked around through the tears only to see trees, and a lake with a water fall, but it didn't matter all she could feel was the over whelming grief attacking her wave after wave.

'I WANT MY MOMMY!!!' Her sobs echoed as the animals watched her grieve from their position.

* * *

Turning to the Minister...Albus felt an uncontrollable rage fell him. His goddaughter... his Headgirl was somewhere lost and not in the castle and because of this idiot in front of him was most likely in danger.

"YOU FOOL!!!" Albus voice echoed through the room as he glared at the cowering Minister. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID..."

Going around his desk he stalked towards the Minister all the while feeling his body shake.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR STUPIDITY HAS CAUSE..." Albus hissed... his eyes ice rock cold. "BECAUSE OF YOU... WE NOW HAVE A STUDENT WHO IS MOST LIKELY IN POTENTIAL DANGER... IF YOU HAD LET ME TELL HER NO ONE WOULD BE IN THE POSITION THAT WE ARE NOW AND I WOULD NOT HAVE TO START A SEARCH FOR A GIRL WHO IS GREIVING AND MIGHT BE IN A DANGEROUS AREA...IF YOU HAD LET ME EXPLAIN TO HER THEN I WOULD NOT BE IN THIS POSITION... NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE TO CALL FULL ALERT." Albus breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself.

"I did not think she would react like that..." Cornelius answer as he shakily backed up in shock by Albus show of untamed magic and his temper.

"How would you react to someone telling you that your mother is good as dead..." Albus narrowed his eyes.

"But she isn't..." Cornelius looked warily at the headmaster.

"No...but the way you stated it she thinks that her mother is and most likely has no idea where she is..." Albus sat down in the chair that Silima was in a short while ago... looking more worn out and older than he usually did.

"I WANT YOU OUT... YOU HAVE CAUSED ENGOUGH PROBLEMS..." Albus looked up as he glared at the man trying to get his point across.

"I can help..." the Minister straitened up.

"You have helped enough...and now I want you gone..." Albus pointed to the door leaving no room for argument. He sighed wearily when he watched the Minister leave in flurry of robes practically running down the halls to get out of the room. Looking to his familiar he stroked Fawkes his feather head.

Albus smiled warily as Fawkes trilled in agreement as he spread his wings out to their full extent and flew over to perch himself on Albus's shoulder.

As he exited the room he started to look for the girls when he remembered them talking about spending time with Sirius and Remus in the DADA room. Smiling grimly he knew that the conversation would not turn out will.

Meanwhile, Lexie was sitting on top of Sirius's desk as they shared kisses. With the help of Jessica, and a reluctant Remus they had finished the papers sooner than she anticipated and now she was spending quality time with Sirius, while Jessica was spending her time with Remus somewhere else.

Kissing down her neck...Sirius smirked as he grabbed a hold Lexie's waist and lifted her so she was sitting on his lap.

"Ámele Lexie-Querido" purred Sirius as he grinned against Lexie's neck, while he nibbled on it only to sooth it over with little kisses.

"Te amo a mi pequeño perro del perrito…" Lexie cooed as she ran her hands through his hair, yelping when a hand smacked firmly on her back side.

"I believe we made a agreement about that name..." Sirius looked up at Lexie who was pouting and in a spontaneous movement he took a hold of her lower lip as he sucked on it, before taking possession of her entire mouth diving deep her mouth enjoying the taste of honey, and kiwi which was one of his favorite fruits.

Breaking the kiss he leaned into her neck as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and scalp. It was very pleasant and if he had been in his dog form he would most likely be wagging his tail furiously.

"Yes... we did talk about it... but I ignored you..." Lexie caught her breath as she relaxed into Sirius breath.

Sirius was about to reply when their was a knock again the entrance of the DADA door... Getting up he straighten his robes while he watched Lexie in the corner of his eye do the same. They hurried out of the room as they joined both Remus and Jessica who were looking at Albus questionably, well at least he thought so.

"Hello Professor... how may I help you..." Jessica eyed the Headmaster warily as well as Fawkes who looked ruffled, yet not tired.

"I was wondering if you two had seen Silimarillion I am afraid to say that she is missing... and I cannot find her." Albus started as he mentally smacked himself at the look of rage enter Jessica's eyes. He could of worded that better.

"I will kill that Bastard..." Jessica spat as she was out the door completely missing the shocked looks that were sent in her direction by Remus and Sirius.

Watching her friend leave the room... Lexie knew she had to remain calm as Jessica had just entered the overprotective mode. One of them had to get the facts and it seemed that it would fall onto her shoulders.

"Professor... what do you mean that Silima is missing...Wasn't she supposed to meet you this afternoon?" Lexie cautiously eyed the Headmaster knowing that she would not like the answer that she was about to receive.

"Oh she did meet me at the correct time... but unfortunately it was because I had to break some unsettling news that we had just received." Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose as Fawkes cooed trying to calm him.

"What was the unsettling new Professor?" Lexie swallowed hard as she now definitely new she would not like the news.

"A couple days back the aurors came upon a attack with the Dark Lord's symbol above it...." Pausing Albus collected his thoughts. "It turned out to be Silimarillion's mom who was the victim...now she is okay and will live...but she took a big beating and I know this because it was Kingsley who found her...We have Kingsley guarding her room. Now the bad news if that it was Minister who broke the new to her and he made it sound like Silimarillion's mom was dead. As you might of guessed she did not take it will and I will be passing out the information to have wide search for Silimarillion as she ran from the room and is no longer in the castle.... I fear that she might be deep in the Forbidden Forest and if that is the case then we need to start looking now."

Looking down at Alexandra he could see her shoulders shaking as Sirius subconsciously put his hand on her should and pulled her close to him. He smile warily as he could tell that the two were good for each other.

"I can go tell the Professor, and Fred and George they will want to know..." Lexie lifted her head as she could not hide the tears streaming down her head. She feared for her friend, but at the same time she did not know what kind of state Silima would be in when found. Lexie knew that Silima was very attached to her mother, and this would be a big blow to her heart. Snapping her head up she looked around and cussed under her breath as she remembered where Jessica was heading.

"Remus..." Lexie turned to Remus who was pale... "Might I suggest that you find Jessica and quick, before we need to find a replacement for our Potion teacher..." Lexie watched Remus's eyes widen as the situation sunk in and the words that Jessica had stated, before headed out.

"I do not know about you... but I am not in the mood to tell Silima that her boyfriend was bashed into the ground, because a misunderstanding." Breathing evenly. "Okay we do not have time to waste...Sirius you go with Remus... he is going to need back up and I will go find the other Professors and Fred and George..." Lexie took charge as she marched out of the room.

* * *

Jessicaraced down the halls with all intent in bashing that bastard's head into the wall. How could he hurt Silima after her warning. Did he not know just how important he was to Silima and how much she loved him. Will if he didn't he would know when she was done with him that was for sure.

As she turned the corner she moved to the entrance to the potion room and slammed the door open causing Severus jump. _'Good... he should be nervous'_ Jessica's Slytherin and Gryffindor side commented.

"Miss Wolf... I do not know what this all about... but I would like you to explain yourself..."

"HOW COULD YOU... I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU HURT SILIMA I WOULD HURT YOU!" Jessica felt her chest heave with up build of rage inside her.

"I do not know what you are talking about...but if you are looking for Silimarillion the last time I saw her was when I dropped her off at the Headmaster's office.

All the rage drained from her as the words that Severus said finally sunk in. Her tense body relaxed and as she was about to make a form of appology the doors slammed open causing her to jump at the loudness.

"Jessica-Marie... Don't you dare..." Remus stopped as he looked around at the two people in the room who looked slightly frazzled and one eyebrow raised at him and Sirius.

"Would someone like to tell me why my rooms have become the new popular shouting area..." Severus stared at the three Gryffindors, one who was his girlfriend's best friend.

"I apologize... it is just that when Headmaster Dumbledore said that Silima was missing that I thought you had done something to upset her. Apparently I was wrong." Jessica stared at Severus without batting an eyelash, although she did feel sorry she did not feel sorry for trying to protect her blood sister.

"She is missing...what do you mean she is missing..." Severus stood up as his eyes darkened with the new information that his girl was missing and not even the Headmaster knew where she was.

"I do not have that information as I thought that you had something to do with it as you were the last one with her." Jessica picked at the invisible dust bunnies.

"Understandable... now can you too headstrong lions... explain." Severus turned his unblinking onyx eyes on Remus and Sirius who gulped at the stare they were now under.

"Yes... as a matter of fact we can..." Remus paused as he was now under Jessica's and Severus unblinking stare...'When did Severus and Jessica become best of buds.' Remus pulled on his collar as he felt a little too hot at the moment.

"Well... what are you waiting for.. get on with it..." Severus waved his hand to two chairs and pinned the two with a dark stare that even caused his seven years to squirm.

"You need to teach me that..." Jessica smirked as she relaxed against the desk.

"Later..." Mumbled as his lips twitched. 'Silimarillion is right Jessica and I would make excellent friends.' Severus lips turned into frown at the thought of his girl.

"Well you see the Minister came by with bad news... it seems that Silimarillion's mother was attacked by Death Eater..." Sirius paused as Jessica and Severus paled at the news.

"No...not....Adrianna..." Jessica almost lost her balance as she clutched the desk to kept it.

"Yes...Well it turns out that she is under medical care and is being guarded by Kingsley who was one of the aurors who found her... the Headmaster said she should be all right..." Remus started up as he saw his 'Jessica Marie' heart-broken face and wanted to wipe it away not liking seeing the one he love so sad. "Unfortunately the Headmaster was not the one who broke the news, but it was the Minister and he apparently made it sound as if Silimarillion's mother did not survive and as you can guess Silimarillion did not take the news will." Remus almost growled at how his girlfriend's best friend received the news of her mother's attack. Over the last couple of weeks his instincts grew stronger and his wolf was starting to see little Silimarillion as one of his cubs, and he saw Jessica as his alpha female, Lexie was close behind as she was dating Sirius who was part of the original pack. His eyes flash gold and he hoped that the Minister new what was good for him and stayed away.

Jessica could feel the color come back to her skin as she heard that Addy was okay, but then she went pale as a sheet when she heard the way the news was told to Silima and what the Headmaster thought of where Silima was. Her poor little Sister was lost somewhere...grieving and could be in danger of being hurt. She swore that if she ever saw the Minister it would be too soon for as she felt like strangling the bumbling idiot at the moment. Sharing a look with Severus they headed for the door.

"Well what are two waiting for a written invitation... Move your asses I want to find Silima and I want to find her NOW!" Jessica poked her head back inside as she gave the two a pointed look, before turning around and heading for the entrance. She did not have to wait long for the boys as they soon joined her moving through the halls with Severus leading. If you had seen them you would have been scared shitless as they literally looked ready to rip someone into pieces.

Coming closer to the group that was standing outside she recognized, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, then there was Harry, Luna, Draco, Fred, George, and Alessandra. With in Alessandra arms was Glorfindel who was hissing up a storm and Fawkes who was ruffled and sitting on Headmaster Dumbledore's shoulder. From Jessica's point of view no one look to happy, but all looked very determined to find the missing lion.

Sweeping over to Alessandra she took Glorfindel off of her hands as she stroked the agitated cat as she tried to sooth him.

"Good idea Alessandra, with Glorfindel we can cover more ground..."Jessica jumped as something rubbed against her leg. As she looked down she noticed Remus who was sitting next her with a determined look will at least a determined look for a cat. As they headed for the forest they stopped outside the forest as Jessica set Glorfindel down as Remus joined him as the purred a hello. Standing firmly they started to glow their respectful colors and with a flash of light their stood to giant cats with long teeth that were the size of horses.

"What is the plan Jessica..." Harry, Luna, and Draco piped up as Lexie stared at her other best friend giving her undivided attention to Jessica.

"I think that we should split up into group with Draco and I together along with Severus and Headmaster, then Professor _McGonagall_, Alessandra, Remus, and Fred, following will be Harry, Luna, George, and Sirius with little Remus... We will have Glorfindel, and Fawkes if you mind would you go with Professor _McGonagall_" Jessica pointed out each group as she took control of the situation and watched as everyone got into their respectful groups.

"If we find her... Send up Green sparks... in the form of a jewel." Jessica remembered.

"Why green sparks in the form of a jewel...?" Sirius stated as he go his group in order.

"Because that is what her name means... Sweetie..." Lexie gave her guy a quick kiss as she wished him luck, before heading after her group.

"Good luck..." Jessica hurried her group in as she and Severus took the front and back making sure that they were all protected. Just because she was going in a group didn't mean that she forgot the reason that this forest was called 'Forbidden...'

Walking next to Jessica... Draco gave Jessica's sleeve a light tug which caused Jessica to look down.

"Yes... Draco..."

"Do you think that Silimarillion will be okay...?" Draco let his mask fall as he worried his lower lip.

"She will be fine once we find her... I know she will.." Jessica convinced Draco as he seemed to loose some of the stress, but even though she was able to convince Draco she did not feel convince herself.

"Thanks Jessica... you know you are one of my only true friends, along with Silima that is... but were related... So maybe it is different." Draco offered his friend a smile.

"I am glad that you think of me as a friend... Draco." Jessica smiled warmly as she looked around for her missing sister.

Following Severus, Jessica felt as if they had been searching for a long time and all she wanted to do was hurt someone. The light in the sky had gone away and now they were following the path with the light of Lumos as Glorfindel walked next to Draco and her, Jessica could see Draco clutch to Glorfindel who did mind in her opinion to give support.

The Headmaster was talking with Severus in a low voice as they continued on through the forest and although the Headmaster was with her, Jessica was beginning to lose hope of finding Silima. Stopping in her tracks, Jessica heard running water and something else.

"Stop..." Jessica closed her eyes as she tried to tone her ears to listen to the noises around her. She completely miss the hopeful looks as she listened to the unknown sound and as she listened she caught it and knew exactly what it was. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to the right and started heading in the direction of the noise with Glorfindel right behind.

"Do you hear that Glorfindel?" Jessica watched as Glorfindel's ears perked as he started to purr loudly.

Creating a brighter lumos she felt a hand on her shoulder and found Severus when she looked up... Indicating that she wanted to go in the direction, Severus nodded as he followed her with their two companions close behind. As Glorfindel bounded ahead through the bushes making a path way for them to follow. As she entered the area... Jessica felt her breath catch in her throat as she sagged in relief. She had found her...She had found her missing sister... Running forward she did not see the white unicorns that were close by watching girl. All she was focused on was Silima. Getting down next to her friend she gently rubbed a hand over her forehead to check for any illness and as she did that Silima opened her eyes.

Blinking Silima saw her friend kneeling over her and with that her faced crumbled up as she whimpered _'Mommy'_ before turning her head and burrowing it into Jessica's stomach as she let out heart wenching sobs that moved all in the area.

"Its okay...Silima... Big sissy's here...Big sissy here." Jessica smoothed her friend as she cooed at Silima who was falling apart. Jessica winced as she remembered the last time she broke down like this and all her protectiveness that she held to this girl came awake within her. Jumping, Jessica looked up as Severus stared at her, before brushing a hand over her damp cheeks.

"Silimarillion... il mio gioiello dolce... We are here..." Severus took his poco amore out of Jessica's arms when he was given permission. Swinging her up he held her bride style all the while his heart was breaking for his girl. During the last couple of hours he had come to realization that he could not loose Silimarillion as she had made her self at home in his hear, while she cradled his heart close to hers. And he was finding that he did not mind that one bit.

Getting up, Jessica pushed a wandering stray hair away from Silima's face as she smiled tenderly at her down at her now sleeping friend who clung to Severus as if he was her last line. She laughed when Glorfindel turned into his small form and jumped onto Silimarillion's stomach, and then making himself home there. Her laughter continued when she looked at the disgruntled look on Severus's face.

"You are going to have to deal with Glorfindel, Severus... as he is after all Silima's baby boy." Jessica teased feeling much more light hearted than a couple minutes ago. She watched as Albus nodded his head agreement as he raised his want to send the word out while his eye were at full blown twinkle. Nodding to the Headmaster they shared a look as they watched Severus take the lead with Silima carefully and securely tucked in his arms.

As she walked next to Draco she couldn't help but laugh as they made their way back to the castle and from where she was she could see the 'Malfoy' mask was gone and Draco was grinning widely for all the world to see. Now that they had found Silima she now had more time to think about Addy and all she could hope was Addy survived as she was really important to Silima and her as well. She was like a second mom and had approved of her taste in men, or should she say man. She readily supported Jessica, when she had told Addy about her feelings for Remus and had been the push for the girls to 'SNAG' those men.

* * *

**DEAR READERS:**  
First I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and staying with this story. I hope that you liked the latest chapter as it goes into a little more on Jessica's new relationship with Remus and some her relationship with Silimarillion.

* * *

**ScaramoucheFigaro17:** I glad that you enjoyed it and yes there was not enough Remus/Jessica in the last chapter, but I kind of planned it so there was to be more in this one along with a little bit on Jessica/Silima (Sisters) in this chapter. Hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter.  
**SkyFirestorm:** I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I had a lot of fun with the Thanksgiving scene. I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter  
**Archermusician:** Thank you for adding my story to your alert list... I hope you liked the latest chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1-5:** 27,773 (REPOSTED)  
**CHAPTER 6:** 10,503(WITHOUT TITLE, AUTHOR NOTES)  
**CHAPTER 7:** 10,830

* * *

**Characters:**

**Alexandria Renee**: First Year 1989  
**Mom:** Elizabeth Arwen  
**Dad:** Richard Alexander  
**Siblings:** Jason Louis (25 years old-oldest Sibling), Daniel Richard (8 years old)

**Jessica Marie****:** First Year 1989  
**Mom:** Chloe Tessa (Muggle)  
**Dad:** Michael Shawn Divorced (Wizard)  
**Siblings:** Gabriel Yuki (**25 year old- older twin**), Geogori Haru (**25 years old-young Twin**), Brian Estel (**8 years old**)  
Brian Estel: Noble Hope: **Only added this because their is meaning behind his name.**

**Silimarillion Nienna****: **First Year 1989  
**Mom:** Adrianna Elwing (Pureblood)  
**Dad:** (Pureblood)  
**Siblings:** Elladan Imro and Elrohir Namo (**25 years old-twins**)

**Fred, George**: First Year 1989  
**  
Alessandra**: First year 1990  
**_  
Harry, Draco_**: First year 1991  
_  
Luna_: First year 1992

**

* * *

Words and Translations  
**_  
Italian (Severus and Silimarillion)_

**il suo lupo:** Her Wolf  
**_Comportarsi il mio gioiello prezioso_ :**Behave my precious jewel  
**_E perché dovrebbe io? :_**And why should I?  
**_Lei è in nessuno possision comportarsi male:_** You are in no possision to misbehave.  
**_Oh ma Severus lei dovrebbe sapere che quella Leonessa non ascolta i cobra di re._** : Oh but Severus you should know that Lioness do not listen to king cobras.  
**_Ed oltre a lei non farebbe niente a me._** : And besides you would not do anything to me.  
**_Oh... lei pensa di sì?_**: Oh... you think so?  
**_No. So così..._** :No.. I know so...  
**_E perché ciò è realmente. :_** Really and why is that.  
**_Bene un lei si cura di me troppo e due se lei qualcosa ha provato Jessica farebbe il de-uomo lei.:_** Well one you care for me too much and two if you tried something Jessica would de-man you.  
**_Vedo..._** :I see...  
**_Oh non mi preoccuperei di ciò. Lei è la maniera all'astuzia fare qualcosa ciò stupido._** :Oh I wouldn't worry about that. You are way to cunning to do something that stupid.  
**_E ciò non dimentica_**-And do not forget that.  
**Il mio bell'angelo:** My beautiful angle

**_Finchè possiamo ripartire un po'più di baci:_** As long as we can share some more kisses  
_**Penso che possiamo organizzare quello:**_ I think we can arrange that.

**_Li vedrò più successivamente il mio Silimarillion…:_**I will see you later my Silimarillion...  
**_Li vedrò più successivamente Sev:_** I will see you later Sev

**_il mio gioiello dolce: _**My Little Jewel  
**_poco amore:_** Little love  


* * *

**French (Jessica and Remus)**

**_Bonjour Beau:_ Hello beautiful  
_Avoir des objections si je vous joins mon ange sombre:_** Mind if I join you my dark angel  
_**Vous réglez mon sang sur vide mon beau loup:**_ You set my blood on fire my handsome wolf  
_**Juste que je suis heureux:** _Just how lucky I am**

* * *

Spanish: Alexandra and Sirius**

_**Ámele Lexie-Querido:**_ Love you Lexie-Darling  
_**Te amo a mi pequeño perro del perrito…:**_ I love you to my little puppy dog...

**TO MY BETA: Jessica-Saki-Hanajima HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AND MAY REMUS LUPIN STOP BY YOUR HOUSE WITH CHOCOLATE TO SHARE.  
SINCE IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY A COUPLE DAYS AGO ON THE 25TH OF JUNE: THIS IS MY GIFT FOR YOU READERS.**


	8. Friendship and Suprises

**Title:** Under the Full Moon**  
Author:** Laura-Shi  
**Beta: **Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Jessica Wolf (OFC), Sirius Black/ Alexandria Moon (OFC), Severus Snape/Silimarillion Everwoods (OFC)  
**Rating:** M (will become M)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling who is amazing author and while I write this chapter I will remind you I that I gain nothing from this other than my own sanity back with the lack of nagging.  
**Summary:** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in their way.  
**Category: **M/F Heterosexual relationship (Might be more later)  
**Written for:** Jessica-Saki-Hanajima  
**Warning:** There is slight Tonks Bashing…If you like her I am sorry  


* * *

**_: Portrait thoughts:  
_**_:Portrait Talking To Each other:  
**'emphasizing your words'  
'Thoughts'  
"Portraits talking to you..."**_

* * *

'You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge. You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now.'--Kingsley Shacklebolt (OP27)

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry stared. "One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a pair. People will insist on giving me books." (PS12) **Albus Dumbledore from the first book**

* * *

As Severus strolled down the dark corridors all he could think about was getting Silimarillion out of her wet clothes and under some warm blankets. It had only been minutes ago that they had found Silimarillion sprawled on the forest floor and Severus had to admit to himself at least that he was still a bit shaken. Looking down he smiled as Silima cuddled closer to his chest while her cat snuggled closer to her body as if he was not pleased with the separation. While turning the corner he thought on what Albus and Jessica had told him when filling him in on why Silimarillion had run off. As he scowled he did not see Jessica and Remus running to catch up to him.

He felt angered at the bumbling idiot for what he had caused and guilt over what had happen to Silimarillion's mother. Stopping in front of the portrait he looked up into the founder's eyes as the portrait opened when Jessica stepped up while she mumbled some words.

"Where to?" Severus questioned while he entered this room.

"Come I will show you where to lay her down... and might I suggest that you taking off the robes..." Jessica led the way to Silima's room ignoring everything else as she made her way into her friendâ€™s dresser. As she pulled out a nightgown and other necessities that were needed she made sure to keep Silimarillion within her eye sight. Her heart softened as she watched Severus swiftly make work on his outer robes before shedding them and surrounding them around her now shivering friend.

"Severus do you think that you could make some hot water packs, while I change Silima into dry clothes." Jessica placed the clothes to the side as she watched Severus tuck some of the loose hair behind her ear. "You should find them in the kitchen pantry."

As Jessica watch Severus straighten up and leave the room she turned back to the task. As she roused her friend enough to help her into some dry clothes she smiled faintly down at her. She really needed to find the whole story about how Addy was doing so she could tell Silimarillion in a way that won't cause her to lash out. Taking Severus robes, Jessica paused as she held them in a firm grip as she gently tucked them around her sleeping sister. She still needed to check on the other guests and get the hot packs around her friend although she was not sure how much of a help they would in the long run, Silimarillion had been out in the cold for too long.

Turning around she exited the room as she left the purring cat and girl to rest while she went to look for some information. As she walked into the outer room she saw Severus leaning over the counter his hands gripping to point they were ice white as his eyes danced dangerously. Looking to the couch Remus was sitting next to Sirius with Lexie in his lap, Professor Dumbledore was leaning against the mantle.

"Professor." Jessica nodded her head to Albus as she wearily sat next to Remus.

"Ah... Miss Wolf... I assume that Miss Everwoods is asleep in her bed." Albus turned to his young student.

"Yes Professor..." Jessica leaned against Remus as she felt emotionally drained especially after todayâ€™s events. "Professor as much as I would like the rest of the story... I do not think that I can take any more information today."

"Mmmm...I think that you are quite right..." Albus nodded to Jessica as he went to leave as he paused at the door. "Miss Wolf... I have alerted Madam Pomfrey of Miss Everwoods condition. If she becomes ill please do not worry about waking one us for help."

"Thanks Professor..." Jessica relaxed against Remus as she felt tension leaving her shoulders at the feeling of his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. Tonight was going be a long night and it barely just begun.

* * *

Waking up, Jessica blinked as she tried to remember where she was she did not feel like she was in her bed and then it hit her. The last thing she remembered doing was cuddling up to Remus as she let all the stress and pain to catch up to her. Humming she snuggled slightly into the warmth as she sighed feeling the heart beat under her ear.

"Hello..." drowsy voice echoed over Jessica.

"You did not leave..." Jessica looked up as she smiled at Remus who raised his eyebrow in what look to her like indulgence.

"I did not much have a choice, Jessica...dear you would not let go." Remus stretched feeling the kinks in his muscles. Leaning down he took Jessica's lips in a short kiss and although he felt stiff and sore he had to admit that he enjoyed waking up with Jessica next to him.

As Jessica made her way to Silima's room she passed Lexie and Sirius who were asleep on the couch cuddled together. Smiling she passed them not bothering to wake them as she slipped into Silima's room. As she turned to her friend, Jessica's smile vanished as she looked at her friend.

Silimarillion was laying there her hair plastered to her face, her breathing sounded shallow and ragged. As she paused for a second, Jessica rushed over to her friend as she started to check her. She was burning up and looked flushed. As she pulled her hand away she saw Silima's eyes crack open and looked up at Jessica with a fazed look.

"Jess..." hacked Silima as she felt her breathing come out an wheezing sound.

"Shh... sweetie... just lay back down and breath." Jessica brushed Silima's damp hair back. Standing up Jessica hurried out of the room as she shook Lexie awake none to gently before going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, some pills and her boyfriend.

"Come on... I need you to help...Silima's is sick and I am not got at the temperature spell." Jessica did not need to say anymore as Remus brushed his robes and went into the room ahead of him.

"Come on Jessica...why did you shove me awake." Lexie groggily asked as she stumbled up to Jessica who was pouring a glass of water.

"One... Silima is sick and two...one of us has to go to class and you know who that is." Jessica rushed into the room as she watched Remus shake his head as he place a cloth on Silimaâ€™s forehead.

"She does have a fever, but it is not too dangerous but that doesnâ€™t mean we should not be cautious." Remus watched Jessica as her face washed over with worry. As he looked down on Silimarillion he frowned he too was worried about the young lady who at the moment looked so fragile.

_"Hey sweetie_... Do you need anything?" Jessica helped fluffed her pillow as she put the cup of cool water to her friends lip to get some water into Silima who was breathing heavily and coughing.

"Jess... you need to go to class... I will be fine..." Silima hacked hard as she sniffled. As she remembered what today was through the heat and fuzz that she called mind.

"Nice try Miss Head Girl... but I am not leaving you." Jessica firmly stated.

"She is right, Jessica-Marie you do need to go to class... I can always watch her." Remus stepped up.

"Do not even try... Remus Juno Lupin I have been through you Furry little problem and I will be there for Silima. Only the 'JAWS OF LIFE' would pry me away from Silima." Jessica glared at Remus.

Remus swallowed hard as he was under his girlfriendâ€™s hard unblinking glare which would cause a lesser person to run for the hills.

"Jessica..." Silima coughed and hacked weakly.

Breaking her glare Jessica turned her attention back to her friend who was trying to get some water. As she grabbed the cup of water and placed it to Silima's mouth.

"If you want to help me Remus... you can go get our homework for both Silima and I... Oh and ask Severus for some meds and tell him that Silima will not be able to help him today." Jessica placed the cup down as he gave Remus a quick kiss, before he left the room.

"Jess... I do not want you to get in trouble with the teachers... â€œSilimaâ€™s shallow breathing echoed in the room.

"Now Sweetie save your breath... is there anything I can get you?" Jessica whipped Silima's damped hair away from her damp hair.

"Can you make me some chicken noodle soup..." Silima looked up as she leaned back into her pillows.

"Of course sweetie...Now I will be right back." Jessica renewed the damp cloth as she got up and headed for the kitchen. Once there she got out a Campbellâ€™s Chicken noodle can, once it was opened she poured the soup into a bowl using a simple heating spell to warm it "Youâ€™re a big softie you know that..." Lexie smirked as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Or at least you are for Remus and Silima."

Turning around, Jessica nodded her head.

"You will need to take notes today. . . Or ask the teachers for them." Jessica put a heating charm on the food as she pulled out some diet sprite.

"Yes don't I know it... you will send a note if there is any improvement..." Lexie's eyes drifted to Silima's room.

"Of course... now get out of here..." Jessica waved her spoon at Lexie hiding her smile. She hoped that Silima got better and she knew that her getting sick was partially the fault of her being misinformed about Addy and then being out for half the day and into half the night.

"Yes madam..." Lexie mock saluted as she left the room. She knew that Remus would also be spending all day with Silima and Jessica so she wasn't as worried about Silima being alone.

* * *

Remus was currently making his way to the dungeons to speak to Severus Snape and then he was going to go to Madam Poppy Pomfrey to get some help with Silimarillion since she was burning up with a fever and he knew that Jessica would not leave Silima's side until she felt her sister-friend was okay. Shaking his head he could understand Jessica-Marie stand point about her friends as Sirius had been much the same when they were younger. As he held back a snort he almost laughed out loud. Who was he kidding Sirius was still over protective of his friends in a playful way.

As he thought about the changes that he had been seeing in himself, and Padfoot he also thought of the changes he had seen in the **'Snarky Snake'** as his Jessica and little Silima fondly dubbed him. From what he had noticed Severus had lost some of his edge to himself and a lot of his hostile nature that he had gained from bad experienced that he, Remus admitted were caused by his group had seeped away from him. Of course you would not notice this if you had not known the man for a long time and even then it was sometime very difficult to figure the man out.

As he snapped out of his thoughts, Remus found himself in front of Severus's classroom and as he raised his hand to knock on the door as he organized his thoughts on what he was going to say as well figuring out how he would answer the uncomfortable questions. Before Remus could think any further on the topic the door swung open revealing a very irked Potions professor who was glaring down at him before he stepped aside as he exhaled while the tension build.

"What can I do for you Lupin...?" Severus swept around the room as he made sure the class was ready for the first class. Usually Silimarillion was here to help him prepare for class, before she went off for breakfast and as much as he was grudgingly admitted it, he enjoyed the company.

"Well I thought I would come done here before I visited Madam Pomfrey." Remus smiled as Severus paused in his rounds.

"And why are you giving me this incompetent information." Severus narrowed his eyes as he felt his left eyebrow twitch.

"Because if goes along with the fact that I am going to retrieve some potions for Silimarillion since she is under the weather. In other news Jessica will not be in class today and most likely the next couple days as she is currently with Silimarillion. "Remus watch was Severus bustled around the room grabbing a couple vials from his shelf he returned to stand in front of him as he pushed the vials at the werewolf

"Tell Ms. Wolf that I will be by this evening to check on Ms. Everwoods and as for stopping by Madam Pomfrey's don't she is low on fever and cold reducers potions which I am working on filling. Make sure that Ms. Wolf receives these potions and that Ms. Everwoods takes them at the correct time periods, the instructions on the side are easy to follow unless you are a complete mindless dunderhead. Now is there anything else I can help you with." Severus stared straight at Remus, not blinking nor twitching.

"No... Severus thank you for the help I am sure that Ms. Silimarillion will appreciate it." Remus smiled warily feeling that this was way too easy maybe it was best that he tell the younger Griffyndors to stay clear of Severus today in class especially since they have double potions. Wincing, Remus nodded to Severus as he headed to the door. He felt really sorry for Severus's first class, because they were going to be in the ride of their life.

* * *

Jessica flopped down under the tree outside of the school as she pulled out her guitar out of her sub-space pocket that she, Lexie and Silima had created in their spare time. It had been based off something they had seen in one of their favorite animes when they were kids. Plus they always thought it would be entertaining to pull a magical frying pan out of nowhere and smash it over someoneâ€™s unsuspecting head. Sighing, Jessica looked up to the moon as she started to tune her guitar. She remembered when she had gotten the guitar it had been a gift from Mama Addy. As she paused she swallowed hard of the thought of when she got the guitar. Mama Addy had wanted Silima, Lexie and her to have a nice Christmas gift that they had actually picked out and so she had taken them to a music store and told them pick out something to learn. Both she and Silima had picked a guitar much to the amusement of Mama Addy and Pappy who was Mama Addy's father which made him Lexie and herâ€™s honorary grandfather. As she thought back to the day she smiled that was one of her favorite memories and one of her worst as well for reasons she still could not voice out loud.

Thinking back to what had happen and why she was out here instead of next to her sick sister. It had been entertaining as well as baffling. She remembered Remus dropping by with the potions and light kiss on the lips, before he had left for classes. Of course before he had left he had tried to get her to go to class which did not work as she stuck to her guns and stood her ground. Eventually Remus had left after a nice kiss goodbye as he made his way to his class. The day had been quiet as she help took care of Silima, done her homework, worked on her music, took a cat nap next their boys Remy and Glorfindel and made sure that Silima's temperature had not gone up and that she got some liquids into her body. By the time dinner came around there was no change she could see even with the help of potions and she was emotionally worn out. So when she found Severus at the front she was really baffled especially when he lead he out the room telling her to get some fresh air, before she had to come back to do tonightâ€™s homework and not in those words.

Laughing quietly the next she had known she was outside the room and locked out. She knew that Severus would take care of Silima, but even so she worried. She could feel all the stress build up from the latest events that had happened, the letter she had gotten from her 'dearest mom' and news of what happened to Mama Addy which had caused Silima to break down. Jessica was not sure how much more she could take. As she looked down at her guitar she started humming a new song from her new book she got from Silimarillion and Lexie this summer.

_All my life you've had an opinion  
Doing things for the wrong reasons  
Well not today_

_Don't you know I think for myself  
I get on fine without anybody's help  
Don't care what you say yeah_

_I'm breaking your heart  
But I'm breaking apart  
All you do is hold me down (hold me down)  
Try to make me someone I don't know  
I'm not the girl you'd thought you found_

Jessica was so immersed in her music that she did not even notice the sandy haired werewolf walk towards her as the moon's rays played with her hair making the blue high lights glow which added a mystical vision for the onlookers. As Remus stopped he listened to Jessica sing and he was astonished about this talent that he had yet to discover and at the same time he was uneasy as he had a feeling that Jessica had been anything but alright that morning, or yesterday afternoon. She tended to push things to the side as if they were nothing, but he knew better to believe that facade. Leaning against the tree he waited for Jessica to notice him as he knew it was not wise to startle her when immersed so deeply in something like she was now. Silimarillion had warned him about it and then Lexie had added her two scents to conversation.

_What would you do if I told you  
You can't control my life  
What would you say  
If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
What would you do if I told you  
There is no more you and I  
What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry_

_I don't know what's coming over you  
Or how we fell apart  
I tried so hard but I don't believe in you  
You're not the guy I thought I knew_

As she continued to play, Jessica was unaware of her admirer, or how he came close to where she was or that he sat in front of her. She was not even aware of hot tears slide down her face as her emotional train wreck hit its peak.

_What would you do if I told you  
You can't control my life  
And what would you say  
If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
What would you do if I told you  
There is no more you and I  
What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry_

_What would you say if I said to you just go ahead and cry_

As she placed her guitar to the side, Jessica jumped as two arms pulled her into an unexpected lap. At the shock as she struggled to get away until she smelled the familiar sent of Remus, before she gave up and collapsed into his chest grabbing handfuls of his shirt, while releasing heart wrenching sobs.

"Jessica, it's going to be okay. Just let it out." Remus soothed as he place his head on top of Jessicaâ€™s. Humming he rocked her back and forth. He had been expecting this for quite some time and he felt it was to happen soon. Kissing her brow he continued to hum as he tried to give just best thing he could offer right now and that was a shoulder to cry on. Looking up Remus thanked whatever magical god and goddess out there that it was not the night of the full moon. They stayed that way for a while as Jessica's sobs slowly subsided until they were light hiccups.

"There now are feeling better." Remus chuckled as Jessica's hair tickled his chin when she nodded her head. "Would you like to tell me what caused this break down."

"No... I am not ready to go into that..." Jessica rubbed her eyes as she felt embarrassed from her earlier break down.

"Well you tell me when you are ready." Remus patiently waited for Jessica's answer.

"When I am ready..." Jessica pondered that question, would she ever be ready to let this man into the darkest part of her life. "Remus... do you think we can stay here for a while longer...?"

"Yes I think that I can manage that my Jessica-Marie..." Remus smiled as he tipped Jessica's face up ward and whipped her tear stained cheeks. Even now after such a break down Jessica looked beautiful as ever. Smiling, Remus leaned down as he kissed her lips in a tender kiss as he enjoyed the silence that surrounded them.

Sighing, Jessica smiled into the kiss as she relaxed maybe with the help of Remus she could get through this stressful time.

* * *

The next couple of days went off without a hitch as both Jessica and Lexie took turns taking care of Silima who mostly slept, and took her potion. Thankfully she was getting better and by the Seventh day she was just resting in bed as she would do some of her homework as she rested in her bed with Remus and Glorfindel who were curled up on a big fluffy pillow at the end of the bed. Currently Jessica was leaning against across the bed as she told Silima about what Alessandra had done to the Weasley boy and Granger girl when they had made an insensitive comment about her it had been hilarious and now the girl could understand why the twins were smitten with her. She was a diabolical genius and they were planning of added her to their group, or course they would have to go through initiation.

"So what exactly did she do again..." Silima smiled weakly. Whenever she got sick it always took her a while to get better and the best thing was to rest and relax, or that is what everyone was telling her to. But not many people knew how boring that was.

"Well it started yesterday evening at dinner when Alessandra over heard the two speaking about you. Apparently from what Draco said which he heard from Luna she looked pretty livid as it was and docked points from the two without them knowing. Oddly enough from what I can tell Alessandra has been sitting with Luna lately and they seem to get along very well." Jessica shrugged as her lips twitched as she remembered the conversation she had with Draco. It was not surprising that Draco had been agitated by what he heard, but he did have a soft spot of Silima.

"What they said I will tell you later as I still do not know what it is. Both Luna, and Draco refuse to say and when ever some asks Alessandra she becomes aggravated and clamps up tighter then the goblins did with their money at Gringotts." Jessica and Silima both shared a laugh as they share a smile.

"So tell me what did our youngest _M2 _initiative do to the poor unsuspecting lions." Silima's eyes sparkled as she looked at her friend her curiosity ready to burst.

"Well... once I heard that Alessandra was up to something I knew that I had to be there to see it." Jessica pulled out a bowl with shiny blueish-silver liquid as she placed this between them while she smirked as Silima's eyes lit up as she shared the evil smile with her best friend and sister of heart if not by blood.

Leaning over the bowl both the girls felt the familiar pull as they were pulled into a memory that one had witness and the other had not.

**~ PENSIVE MEMORY~**

As Silima and Jessica followed Jessica through the morning lit hall they giggled as the followed the hurried Seventh year.

"Well you are in a hurry." Silima said as they made it into the great halls as she watch as the Memory Jessica slowed and stalked toward the Gryffindor table with an air that clearly screamed 'I am better then you and I know it...' as she sat next to Lexie who was in between Fred and George.

"Watch this Silima this is the good part..." Jessica said as she watched herself and was able to see things that she missed last time. The way the twins shoulders were tense, the way Draco and Luna were watching from their respective tables and the evil gleam that Alessandra had as her lips twitched upwards in an mischievous smirk.

"Ouch... I almost have a need to feel sorry for Granger and Weasley.... oh well..." Silima piped up as they watch their group interact with each other and that was when the 'Golden trio' enter, or should they say the golden boy and bushy and red blob entered. Harry did not look like he was in a very good mood and a dark cloud seem to hover over him as he stalked towards the table and sat across from Fred, Lexie, Jessica, and George. As he stabbed at his food once he had on his plate.

"Jeeze Harry, what did your eggs do to you?" Jessica piped up as she watched Harry stop stabbing at his food.

"How is Silima?"

"She should be on her feet by tomorrow." Jessica hummed as she watched the tension leave his shoulders.

"So she is skipping class. Why am I not surprised by this. It makes me wonder how she got to be Head girl." Hermioneâ€™s voice grated at their nerves. As Fred and George narrowed their eyes, while Jessica glared daggers at her and Lexie and Harry took out their anger on their food.

"Wow.. that's a new low." Silima whistled as she watched the scene.

"Yes, but here comes the avenging angel and terror the golden duo." Jessica snickered as she watched Alessandra strided over with Luna next to her.

"Hello Hermione.." Alessandra drawled as her black trench coat swirled around her. "I see that you are showing your Gryffindor loyalty again I see..."

As Alessandra sat down next to Harry, while Luna took the other side.

"I hope you do not mind Fred, George. But if I have to spend one more minute with the barbies of Ravenclaw I will go postal." Alessandra smiled at the red head twins as she shared a smirk with Lexie and Jessica. She really did miss Silima as she was the peace maker.

"No.. not at all, by the way how is Prefect duties darling." Fred said as he looked at Alessandra across the table wishing she was between him and George.

"Who cares... shouldn't she be at her own table..." Ron sprayed, while eating as his face turned red with anger.

"We care."  
"Little..."  
"Ronnie-kins" Fred and George grinned as they leaned on their right hand and looked at their brother. They had recognized the look that Alessandra was showing as it was the same look that Jessica, Silima, and Lexie got when they were about to see their victim get their just dessert and they looked forward to see what their little bird had planned for the two.

"Do not call me Ronnie-kins..." Ron shouted causing him to gather attention.

"You know this is the reason why you did not become Prefect and Harry did... Ron you have no patients.." Alessandra scolded as she watched Hermionie scowl.

She was about to open her mouth to make a witty remark when Luna beat her to it.

"Oh..Alessandra you cannot blame Ron for his infection of Nargles and cannot see straight with them buzzing around his head. I tried to give him a cure, but he would not listen." Luna eyes sparkled as she held the dreamy appearance in place.

By now Silima and Jessica were laughing out loud as Ron turned a new shade of red and Hermionie sputtered. Everyone knew that Hermionie thought Luna had a few loose screws and should get some help, but the girls knew better.

"Luna you might actually have something." Harry thoughtfully replied as his eyes twinkled. While he watched Ron's face turn redder by the minute. He felt that if Ron did not breath soon he would surely burst.

As Ron opened his mouth to sprout out his outrage his eyes widen when what he wanted to say did not come out.

_"You better run, you better do what you can" _As Ron looked around he glared at his brothers who were stifling their laughter He looked to his side to ask for Hermionie for some help when he noticed that she herself seemed to dealing with something herself.

_"Stop right now, thank you very much."_ Hermionie paled _"Now, don't just walk away. Pretending everythingâ€™s ok."_

Looking around, Hermionie paled even further finding that everyone was laughing. As she looked at the twins and Harry they seemed to completely ignoring the situation. Harry was conversing with Luna 'Lovegood' Hermionie looked on sourly as she turned her attention to Alessandra who was drinking some pumpkin juice as she watched Jessica and Lexie laugh their asses off.

As Jessica watched Hermione this time more closely she could see that she was either embarrassed, or enraged. It was a new experience to see something twice and as she turned back to the scene she focused on what was going to happen. It was really weird watching yourself now that she thought about it.

Glaring, Hermionie got up as she stormed out of the room, before she could embarress herself any more as she quickly grabbed Ron and dragged him along, but not before he sprouted a couple more lines from N'sync 'Bye, Bye, bye'

As the visual picture started blur both Silima and Jessica looked on as the picture of their group minus Silima were laughing their heads off, before they found themselves being pulled backward to the surface.

**~END OF PENSIVE MEMORY~**

Choking slightly, Silima had to wipe her eyes as she pulled herself out of the memory. That was way to entertaining especially the reactions of the two groups that they had been focusing on.

"Wow... now I really want to know what Hermione and Ron did to piss Alessandra off." Silima whipped her eyes as she leaned back on the pillow.

"Yeah tell me about it. It must have been something really stupid, or thoughtless in Ron's case." Jessica smirked as she placed her memory in a potion bottle, before putting it away. This was one of those memories that she wanted to look back at again and again and again.

As she leaned back Silima smiled at Jessica. She was really thankful that she had friends like Jessica, Lexie, Fred and George.

"So tomorrow is Saturday, did we forget that we do not have class on Saturday?" Silima smiled wearily as she sighed letting her shoulders sag along with her whole body.

"No, but I thought more positive thought were better for Harry's brain, his brain seemed ready to take a lunch break."

Relaxing back against the pillows Silima shared a laugh with Jessica as her eyes lit up when the door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Hi Sev..." Silima smiled as Jessica whipped around as she relaxed in the bed. "Jess as much as I enjoy talking to you I think that I am going to take a nap." Silima yawned as she felt a tug on her hair and a light kiss on her head. Blinking slightly, she smiled as she saw dark hair in her vision. "Mmm Sev..."

As she blinked again she saw to contemplative looks on both Jessica and Silima's face, before Jessica tucked a piece hair behind her head.

"Sleep Silima, you might be doing better but that does not mean you do not need your sleep." Jessica leaned back as Severus brushed away some of Silima's hair from her face as his eye had a tender look that seem to only reserved for few selected people. But she would bet her entire collection of chained mail pants that if anyone had said that Severus had a tender spot he would deny that and suggest that they take a visit to St Mungos.

As she turned her eyes back on Silima, Jessica watched Silima as she shifted in her sleep as she got up to get something to drink. It had been a tiring day and she hope that Silima would sleep through the night. Cringing as she heard a crash she jumped to her feet as she went to check on Remus, Lexie, and Sirius. Nodding her head at Severus she promised she would be back to finish mopping his face over the chest board. That was when they started the game of chess.

Entering the room her blood starting rushing and thundering in her ears at the sight before her. There was Tonks in their room talking with her boyfriend. Gliding forward she stopped when she was half-way between Remus and Tonks as she plastered a fake friendly smile on her face.

"Well hello... Tonks what can I do for you..." Jessica pleasantly replied as she thought unpleasant thought of the pink haired bitch.

"You could move so I could finish my conversation with Remus." Tonks straighten up as she looked done at the little girl.

"I am sorry... but I cannot do that as he is needed elsewhere...." Turning to Remus, she smiled at him as she took his lips into a possessive kiss while she smirked when Remus tensed then relaxed as he returned the kiss with equal fever, before breaking it. "Remus could you go sit with Silima" as she left out that Severus was also in the room. But then again she assumed that Remus would start a conversation with Severus.

"Of course...Jessica... I would be happy too." Remus gave Jessica a quick kiss. "I am sorry Tonks, but we will have to finish this later."

"Yes of course..." Disappointment flashed in Tonk's eyes.

Watching Remus leave she turned around and glared at Tonks with one of her more threatening glares.

"I do not know what you are doing here, but I...WANT... YOU... OUT..." Jessica hissed as she walked forward causing Tonks to stumble backwards.

"I do not have to listen to you or the little whore in the room..." Tonks looked to the room where Silima was.

**SLAP**... Jessica seethed at the name Tonks called Silima.

"Do... not... ever...let... me.......catch......you..... calling ....Silima... that name ever again ... You can call me names, but go after my friends and you will find yourself in a bad spot." Jessica hissed as she felt herself being pulled away. Looking up she was about to give the person a piece of her mind from stopping her from tearing Tonks limb from limb. As she saw Remus and Sirius, plus a pissed off Lexie and Severus. Sirius and Remus's eyes were cold as ice.

"Tonks, cousin I think you have out stayed your welcome..." Sirius growled as his eyes darkened with anger at the name that Tonks called Silima. "You do not know Silima that well to call her something so horrid and cruel."

"What?" Tonks sputtered as she looked from her cousin to everyone in the room and gulps at the twin death glares that she was getting from Severus, and Jessica. If looks could kill she would stung up by her ankles and dead a million times over.

"You heard him, Nymphadora... I think it is best that you go home. Silima is just getting over the flu and does not need the stress and I do not think that Jessica wants you near her anytime soon." Remus gave Tonks a very disappointed look.

"But Remus..."

"You simpering girl... you have out stayed your welcome and we all want you gone." Severus growled as his robes swirled around him in a menacing way.

"Fine..." Tonks straightened up as she stormed out of the room.

**_"Wretched women... insulting our head girl"_** Sal hissed from his place as he let out some unrecognizable words.

Jessica barley heard Godric words as she still felt the anger at the woman who had insulted her friend. It would take a lot for that woman to gain her trust now as no one insulted her friend...not ever. As she breathed in deeply, Jessica eyes snapped open as she went over what had happened in the last couple of days. Yes she supposed that she had gone over the top with **_'Tonks'_**, but at the time she felt so stressed out by all the events with Addy at St Mungo's and her sister-friend Silima finally getting over her sickness, but still in a stump over what had happened to her mother and seemed to have a dark little cloud that surround her friend that the cats seem to catch on. 'Little Remus and Glorfindel' stuck to Silima like glue as she put on a light touch of music she had wrote for her friend as a gift a couple years ago it was mostly her playing the guitar, but there was some of her singing. Silima sometimes still had horrid nightmares of the **_'event'_** that happened when she was six and when that happen it would keep her up for hours before she once would fell into a fitful sleep. Jessica and Lexie had finally figured out some ways to help their smaller friend and so far it seemed to work.

As she thought of what to do to cheer her friend Silima up, even though she knew her mom was okay she was still shaken that her mother a pureblood witch had been targeted all the way in the United States. If Jessica admitted to herself she too was shaken about what had happened to Addy and was relieved that Addy was on her way to recovery and at St Mungo's with a guard to protect her. Now how to make help people relax and have a good time. Then it hit her a 'PARTY...' Now all she had to do was find someone who she could talk to about having the party that had enough power...

Remus warily stepped back as a evil grin spread across his girlfriend's face. He had a terrible feeling about that smile, because from experience it usually meant that A) some was going to humiliated, B)some was going to be hurt. C) she was going to get something from someone either from force, blackmail, D) someone was going to die, or E) All the above. In Remus's opinion he did not like E and he especially did not C...they both made him shuddered at what that brilliant mind could come up with. 'If only she could use her powers for good.'

"Remus do you know where I can find Professor Dumbledore I have something that I wish to ask him." Jessica looked to Remus as she waited patiently for answer.

"I think that he is in the office at this hour... but maybe ..." Remus was cut off as Jessica kissed his cheek before hurrying out the room. As he sighed he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what he had down right and of the events of the day. He had no time to tell Jessica the rest of the sentence as he went to sit down he did not notice the soft pattering of the feet until a drink appeared in his line of vision. Looking up he was surprised to meet with Silima slightly raw and tired eyes as she handed him a drink, before she too took her set in the cozy chair.

"Sometimes you amaze me..." Silima finally spoke up as she grabbed her art supplies.

"Surprise you?" Remus felt baffled as to where Silima came from. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"There is so much resting that a girl can take..." Silima smile as she relaxed in her seat as she started to draw.

"I can understand that it is the same way with me after the full moon." Remus nodded as he relaxed while he drank some tea.

"Would you like some advice Remus...." Silima placed her pencil down as her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes I do think that today that I will take your advice as even if I do not want it you will give your opinion." Remus groaned as he saw the sly smirk spread across Silima's face.

"Good then listen up." As Silima leaned she interacted with Remus as she shared her belief at what was going on and what would be the best plan to take.

* * *

Things seemed to go back into a nice even flow the next day as Silima was seen back in the great hall between her friends who seemed to be at more on edge then before. Although they did seem to relax as Silima teased them for the mother-hen tendencies. All the girls were busy with homework, which Jessica was thankful for, because it distracted her friend Silima from thinking too much and it also gave herself something to her pent of frustration. On the one side when they had some spare time they spent time with their respectful guys and pulling pranks mainly on Ron who was now sprouting buy ears at the current moment as he had for the last couple days.

Jessica smiled as she walked down the halls with Remus who was leading her to his room where he had something set up she was not worried about Silima who was spending time with Severus tonight working on restocking the potions in the healing room. Lexie was spending time helping Sirius grade papers, while Fred and George spent their evening with Alessandra who was becoming much like a younger sister to all of them.

"We are here Jess..." Remus smile as he stated the pass word allowing Jessica to enter first as he entered behind her. He took in Jessica's reaction who was standing there and looking at beautiful table set for two with to cover trays of food and candles lighting the table there was also rose petals surrounding the table making the area look much like a table in one of the fancy restaurants that he mother liked to go to with his father. _'I owe you big Silima'_ Remus silently thanked his new found friend for the tips and ideas, plus making the food as he had only so much time, but he had made the desert after Silima had given him her special recipe with word of warning that if anyone but him used or got a hold of it he would be finding himself in a tight position. Shaking his head, Remus pulled Jessica into a tight hug.

"Do you like it Jess..." Remus kissed Jessica's cheek as she smiled and nodded her head.

Pulling away Remus walked over to the table and pulled the chair out as Jessica snapped out of her daze she sat down as Remus pushed her seat in like a true gentlemen, before he sat down himself.

"I had some Italian food made and we had chocolate cake I hope you enjoy it." Remus banished the covers that kept the food magically at the perfect temperature until it was ready to eat. His looked at the food set up it was a three course meal with salad and Caesar dressing, bread sticks and Chicken Alfredo which he knew was one of Jessica's all time favorite foods as he looked across the table he couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the sight of Jessica's happy expression.

As Jessica leaned in to kiss Remus over the dinner table which she was set up by her little sis. Forgetting that she hummed in pleasure as her lips grazed her boyfriends. Her eyes fluttered close as she smiled this had to be the best day in the world.

BANG!

Jumping apart Jessica and Remus turned to the front door as a blur zoomed in and jumped at Jessica

"Jessa, Jessa.. guess what? I came with Grandma and we caught aunty with a guy and they were kissing with tongue." The little boy scrunched up his nose as if the thought was most disgusting thing that he had ever seen.

"Brian...sweetie when did you arrive." Jessica leaned back in the chair as she mouthed that she would explain later to him as he saw the confused and bewildered face.

"It was disgusting Jessa." Brian frowned. "Who gave him the Right to kiss aunty..."

"Brian sweetie... I think that aunty was the one that gave him the right... You know she would not let anyone kiss her if she didn't want it." Jessica soothed Brian's hair. "Now where is Grandma....?"

"Right here baby-girl." Abby stepped in with the help of dark skinned man that Jessica was quite certain was Kingsley.

**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:  
**

* * *

Dear Readers,

BOTH MY BETA AND I WANT TO WISH YOU A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. (**Very Late** ^.^')

Anyways I want to thank you once again for reading the latest chapter of Under the Full Moon.

AND THIS STORY IS GOING STRONG I AM JUST TRYING TO KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA FOR HER PATIENCE

**

* * *

JESSICA****:** Lady Chaos, _Prefect of Gryffindor_,  
**Extra Activities:** Plays Guitar, sings, tattoo art

**SILIMARILLION****:**Lady Mithwen**,** _Headgirl_,  
**Extra Activities:** Plays guitar, piano, sings, draws, writes

**ALEXANDRIA****:**Lady Quickpaw  
**Extra Activities:** Chaser for Gryffindor, drums, sings

**ALESSANDRA****:** Ravenclaw Prefect, sixth year  
**Exra Activities:** reading

* * *

**Mischievous Mayhem: **M2:Lady Mithwen, Lady Chaos, Lady Quickpaw, Lord Swift Foot, and Lord Sharp Claw

**Mot du rÃ©putÃ©:** Words of the Famous  
1. Micheal Branch: Are you happy now  
2. Spice Girls: Stop Right now  
3. Micheal Jackson: beat it

The song Jessica plays :**_ Cry Lyrics Artist(Band):The Veronicas which was chosen by my beta._**

**CHAPTER 8: **7,632 (Without the extra~ Author Notes, and Title)

Laura-Shi


End file.
